The New Super
by Cait98
Summary: Alura Danvers, Supergirl's daughter, 18 and now taking on her mother's role. She must protect her family no matter what. ( A carry on from, 'No Way Out' )
1. chapter 1

"Mom...I'm home." Alura called as she walked through the apartment. She pushed her glasses up her nose when she saw Lilian standing with Lena in the lounge.

"We can't have another alien in the sky Lena, I told you." Lilian sneered, turning to Alura. Her posture straightened and a small smirk formed on her face.

Alura looked confused as she looked at her mom from across the room, "What's- What is going on?" She asked.

"Mom is telling me that you can't be the new hero of National City."

"Well, it's not up to her. I'm an adult." Alura said nervously.

"That doesn't explain why you still live at home." Lilian said pointedly, before shrugging, "Well if you are so grown up, you should be independent."

"She lives at home because she is a teenager and my daughter." Lena said modestly. As Lilian turned around, Alura pinched her glasses and muttered, "Will you die already?"

Lena raised her eyebrows, with crossed arms and Alura realized she had been heard, "Oh, oh." She said with a nervous laugh, "Did I...Did I say that out loud? Golly!" She laughed, before seeing Lena glaring, "I will go to my room and do some studying." She said nervously before walking away.

"A teenager." Lilian said sternly, "You need a man in your life Lena." She said, turning back to her daughter.

"I'm perfectly content with the life I have. There is me and my daughter. I am happy with that."

"We need more Luthor off-Spring not...Kryptonian half-breeds."

Lena was quick to defend her own family's honour, "What the hell did you just call my daughter?"

"We will be in touch." Lilian smirked before leaving.

Lena sighed and stalked her way over to thr front door, before locking it. She huffed out a sigh, before swiftly making her way to her daughter's bedroom.

Once she reached the room, she saw Alura now dressed in only a vest and sweatpants, sat on her bed and looking down at her textbooks. She then briefly looked at Lena who was now standing in the doorway, arms-crossed before averting her eyes back to her books.

"You shouldn't talk to your grandmother like that." Lena said softly. She watched as Alura pushed her glasses up her nose, "Yeah, well...She deserved it."

Lena couldn't be bothered to get into the argument. She took a breath and changed the subject, "How is studying going?"

"It's boring, but it has to be done." She muttered, as she highlighted key words, "I would rather be up there, in the sky." Eyes still stuck to her book.

"Your face is all over the news. Your face and...Kara's costume."

" _My costume."_ Alura corrected, smiling to herself. She then closed the book and looked at Lena. A deep breath, followed by a sharp exhale, "Mom...I am...I think I'm falling for someone and now I am Supergirl, how do I keep that a secret?"

"Your mom had the same problem." Lena smirked, before sitting beside Alura, "For the time being, you don't say anything. If you are serious about being Supergirl, taking on this role...It also means you have to make sacrafices to keep those you love safe."

"Like mom did?" Alura asked softly.

Lena nodded sadly, "Yeah, like mom did."

Alura got up from her spot and moved to where Lena was. She put her arms around her and hugged her, "I love you mom."

Lena smiled, keeping a firm grip on her daughter, "I love you too."

A moment later, there was a knock at the door. Lena frowned, "Who did you invite round?"

"Oh, Maggie." She said, pulling away from Lena.

"What did you-" Lena began, but her daughter was gone, now opening the door to Maggie. She smiled when she saw her.

"Little Danvers, I brought lots of pizza." Maggie smiled, holding four boxes of pizza in her arms.

"Detective Sawyer." Lena smiled, walking in from Alura's bedroom.

"Hey Lena! I brought drinks. I came to congratulate Little Danvers on her new venture."

After Alura put the pizza's down, she ran over and hugged Maggie, "You are the best!"

"You're welcome. Now, do me a favour. I wanna see you in that suit for real." She smiled.

Alura rushed off and came back seconds later.

Maggie's jaw dropped, and tears formed in her eyes, "You look _amazing."_

 _"Super._ " Lena emphasized.

"That too." Maggie smiled, looking down at the _S._ "Are you joining the DEO?"

"No she is not." Lena said quickly, "She is dedicated to her studies, and being a hero part-time for now."

Alura smirked and pushed her glasses up her nose, "I don't know about you guys, but I am really hungry."

"Yeah, we will join you in a minute." Maggie said with a small smile before taking Lena to the kitchen.

Lena frowned when Maggie closed thr door, "My daughter has super hearing you know?"

Maggie winced before poking her head out of the door, "Little Danvers!"

"Yeah?!" She called back with a mouth full of pizza.

"No using your super hearing okay? Or I will confiscate it."

"Understood!" Alura called back.

Maggie smiled and retreated back to the kitchen, "We have developed something at the DEO...We think we can bring Kara and Alex back."

Lena's face scrunched up with disgust, "It's been 18 years. No one should even be allowed that technology!"

"You kinda helped us out with it."

"The moleculer reconstructor..." Lena sighed.

"We can use what we have...piece them back together...Lena, we can bring Kara back." Maggie said, taking the Luthor's hands.

Lena pulled her hands away, "I've lived without her for so long..."

"As have I with Alex...We fixed Alura...we can fix Kara and Alex too."

"And we can all be happy?" Lena asked. voice faltering.

"We can all be happy." Maggie assured.

What the hell was Lena thinking? Alura would be happy to see her mom...but the past was best left alone...Lena had the life she wanted, yes it was without Kara, but she raised a perfect daughter.

She took on the role of becoming Supergirl.

Lena's heart ached, so many things got left unsaid.

This decision was tearing her apart.

"Bring them back." Lena said softly, before facing Maggie, "Bring them back." She said in a much sterner tone.

Maggie nodded, "I will."

Lena returned back to the living room and sat in a couch across from her, watching her gourge her way through what was now her second pizza.

She had so many of Kara's traits, why not give her the chance to meet her mom for real?


	2. Fight for a Mother's Love

"Little Danvers, you're okay." Maggie said as Kara shot up. She was alive, breathing and now awake.

"W...Where am I?" Kara gasped, looking around thr DEO med bay. It had changed considerably the last 18 years.

"You're in the DEO. Kara." Maggie said sternly, "It's been 18 years. You died 18 years ago remember?"

"HOW AM I ALIVE?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Lena gave us thr technology. She gave us permission."

"Where is Alex?!" She snapped, standing, but instantly collapsing, "She is fine, she is sleeping."

A familiar voice then lit up the room, "Kara." Lena said quietly.

Kara instantly shot her a look. Her breathing calmed as soon as she saw her, "Lena..." She breathed.

Lena smiled and ran over to her. She hugged her tightly and fought back tears, "I missed you so much."

Kara kissed her neck and her cheek, "I'm back...I...I am here."

Lena's heart finally felt warm and she breathed heavily on Kara's neck, only pulling away when Maggie cleared her throat.

"So...How are you?" Lena asked softly.

Kara burst into laughter, "I'm alive." Lena began laughing too. As she slowed, she heard footsteps from behind them.

Kara's eyes glowed red when she saw the woman who looked just like her, walking into the room.

"Hey. Hey." Lena said soothingly to Kara.

"Mom, what's going on?" Alura asked as she stopped walking.

The fire behind Kara's eyes instantly vanished, "18 years." She gasped, looking at the younger brunette.

Alura stopped where she was. Heart in her stomach, "Mom?" She gasped.

Kara suddenly found the strength to stand, and she did. She looked her grown up daughter up and down. She smiled, holding back tears, "You took on my role." She said softly.

"Yeah." Alura giggled, "I'm Supergirl now."

There was a moment of silence before Alura ran over to Kara. She held her tightly, "I can't believe you are alive!"

"I'm proud of you." Kara said honestly, "Lena raised you right."

"She is my mom...I wouldn't expect anything less." She smiled, before pulling away.

Lena held back tears as she looked between them.

Kara looked over at Lena and smiled briefly, "You did a good job."

 _"Good?"_ Alex said in the doorway, making everyone else look over, _"I'd say she did a damned good job."_ She smiled as Maggie rushed over to her.

"Hello honey." Alex smiled as she pulled Maggie into her arms, holding her tightly.

J'onn kept his distance, all of this was too good to be true. He knew that it would not all be plain sailing.

 **Lena's house: 8pm**

Alura walked in from the window, and saw Kara and Lena snuggled together on the sofa in the dark, watching a film.

"I've been thinking." Alura said, after turning the light on, almost blinding the pair.

Kara sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Yes honey?"

"It's dangerous if Lilian learns that you are alive...And everyone knows that the old Supergirl is dead, why doesn't it remain that way?" Alura asked, thinking in her Mom's' best interests.

"Alura!" Lena gasped.

"It's dangerous if mom goes out there. We-you saw what happened all those years ago."

"So...You're saying that I should become human in order to protect myself from Lilian Luthor and all of the crap that happened 18 years ago?" Kara asked.

Alura nodded, "I know you love the flying and stuff, but that is my job now."

"Or how about you both become human and then we have no danger at all?" Lena said pointedly.

"Yeah, about that..." Alura said slowly.

"What?!" Both Mom's gasped at once.

"You've heard of Fort Rozz right?" Alura asked them.

"Heard of it?! It landed on this planet when I first became Supergirl." Kara gasped.

"Well...I may have pissed off one of the escapees." Alura said carefully.

Lena glared at her, "We said basic crime, not big badass alien off-world crime. I said to leave that to the DEO."

"Your mom is right." Kara said softly, "This requires two of us."

"What?! No!" Alura snapped with jealousy, "I want to fight the off worlder."

"When you're strong enough maybe. But I'm back." Kara said, standing up. "We need some mother-daughter time anyway." Kara then turned to Lena and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

"Stay safe, the pair of you." Lena giggled as Kara came back wearing her suit. She smiled even more as she saw both Super's standing together, "You both look amazing."

"Heck yeah we do." Alura smiled, looking at Kara, "I will be back in time for bed."

"Bye." Lena smiled, before watching the two go.

 **Quarry**

"Do you remember a name?" Kara asked upon landing in the quarry. Alura walked beside her, "He was some sort of masculine bloke. He said he hated your mom, who also had the same name. Which is kinda cute."

"Hold your horses." Kara said quickly, quipping her head to the side, _"Bloke?!_ You use that term?"

Alura shrugged, "I spent a lot of time in Britain."

Kara instantly got excited, "Been to the Lincolnshire show yet?"

"Um...No." Alura laughed, "What is that?"

"Where did you stay in England?!" Kara asked with a laugh.

"I stayed almost everywhere."

"You _did not if you missed that!"_ She smiled, "You missed a treat! And I don't care what your mom says, I'm taking you to that!"

"Yeah okay." Alura smiled before she heard a deep voice from behind them.

"Supergirls." The deep voice bellowed.

"K'Hund." Kara said bitterly.

"You know him?" Alura asked.

"Fort Rozz was a prison ship. My mom imprisoned dangerous aliens and they come back..."

"Pissed?"

"Exactly." Kara nodded, "K'Hund, long time no see. I'd say it's a pleasure-"

"Family outing?" The K'Hund laughed.

Alura nodded, "Yeah. Mom and I are hunting your ass."

"That was good." Kara smiled.

"Thank you." She laughed, before Kara was struck by the K'Hund.

"Oh, no one hurts my mom." Alura said sternly.

The K'Hund only laughed, "You are nothing!"

"Wrong answer." Alura sneered before beginning to throw punches. Seconds later, Kara joined in.

The K'Hund held Alura by her throat to the floor. She used her laser vision and got up as soon as Kara threw him into a pit, "You made a mistake. This time, there are two of us."

The DEO rolled up only a few seconds later. Alura held the K'Hund down, with a foot on his throat, firmly placed.

Kara smirked as she looked down at her daughter, "Good job."

"Where is he?!" Alex shouted as she walked over with several other armed agents.

Kara indicated down with her head, over her shoulder, "He's down there. With Alura."

"What?!" Alex gasped. Only a few seconds later did Alex simply nod, "Okay, he is down there." Alex then frowned. "Supergirl." She said to Alura.

"Yeah?" Alura smirked.

Alex threw her some handcuffs, "Cuff him and bring him up here."

"Yes, agent Danvers." Alura smiled.

Kara smiled at Alura once the K'Hund was being taken away.

"That wasn't half bad." Kara smiled, throwing her arm around Alura's shoulder, "For your first proper alien encounter."

"I had your help. If you weren't there, he would have beat my ass." Alura said honestly, "Maybe, you can train me more."

"Maybe I can." Kara replied, "You have grown up to be amazing."

"Mom raised me well."

"Have you met Lilian?"

"Yeah." Alura huffed, "I don't like her."

"Neither do I." Kara agreed, "The only evil Luthor left."

"Oh I don't know." Alura retorted, "Have you seen mom's cold stare?"

"Well, duh, I was married to her." Kara smirked.

"Was? I thought you renewed your vows?"

"How much did she tell you?!" Kara gasped.

"We talk. A lot."

"Well, we did renew our vows, just not officially."

"It doesn't need to be official to make it true." Alura said pointedly.

Kara stopped walking and watched as Alura walked ahead.

 _Maybe she was right._ _Their love didn't need to be official for it to be true._ Alura noticed Kara was no longer walking beside her, "Mom?"

"Yes? I mean Yes! I...It doesn't need to be official." She said, finally catching up with her.

"Ready to go home?" Alrua asked Kara.

"Yep." She nodded with a smile, "Race you." She then shot into the sky.

Alura laughed to herself and was quick to follow Kara.

"Who won?" Kara asked, standing on the balcony with Alura.

"I'd say we are even." Alura laughed as she walked in, but stopped when she saw Lena unsconscious on the floor.

"Mom?!" Alura gasped, kneeling down to Lena. She went to check her pulse but pulled away when she felt something hot against her skin, "Ah!" She gasped.

Kara pulled Alura away, "Get back!"

"What the hell is it?"

"Kryptonite." Kara said slowly.

"CADMUS?" Alura asked as Kara found a note.

"It's nothing to do with the Luthors..." She said quietly.

Alura grabbed her phone and called Lilian, "Grandma?"

"Alura, darling, what's wrong?" Lilian asked her softly. Lilian had no idea what was happening.

"It's mom...I came home after fighting an alien with Kara..."

"Kara's alive?" She gasped.

"Mom, she has Kryptonite in her system." Alura's voice trembled.

"Honey, stay where you are. I will be right over." Lilian said, before putting the phone down.

"You just called Lilian over?!" Kara hissed, "She hates me!"

"She has no idea what is going on. She lives in a house now. She has a wonderful life. Yes she hates Kryptonian's but because I am family, she gave up trying to kill Superman years ago."

Kara still wasn't convinced.

"Look, Kara." Alura said with a dark tone that stung Kara, "She is my family and has been there for me like Lena since day one. I know the rest wasn't your fault, but I know Lilian."

Kara didn't say anymore. She just sat on the couch and waited for the knock on the door that came 15 minutes later.

Alura ran to the door and opened it. She was now wearing Pyjamas, and her glasses, "Grandma."

"Alura." Lilian smiled and hugged her as she walked in. She eyed Kara carefully, "Miss Danvers."

"Lilian." Kara nodded slowly.

"Right, where is she?" Lilian asked. Alura lead the way, "She is through here."

Lilian followed, and her jaw dropped ever so slightly as she checked her pulse, "She will be okay...whoever did this...They are out for you two, that is one thing for sure."

"I bet." Kara said bitterly.

"Miss Danvers, CADMUS is dead in the water, and if you'd let me, I would like to be your family."

Kara almost laughed, "Yeah right. After being dead for 18 years...You turned my sister against me."

"Is she against you now?"

"No."

"I want everyone to be happy. As hollow as that sounds to you miss Danvers, it is true." She said sternly, before looking at Alura, "Honey, fly to my house. Beneath the floorboard in the basement, there is a cure. Get it for me please."

Alura darted out of the window and stumbled back in seconds later.

"Alura?!" Kara gasped.

"It's fine...It's like a vaccination. Contains a little of the parasite." Alura said, handing the syringe over to Lilian.

Lilian injected the liquid slowly and both supers jumped back when Lena let out a huge, deafening scream.

"There we go." Lilian said softly as Lena began to come around.

"Mom?" Lena gasped, before hugging her. Such contact shocked both Lilian and Kara, "Thank you." Lena breathed.

"You're welcome." Lilian replied, rubbing her daughter's back before standing.

Lena stood up moments later.

"Whoever is after you, it isn't me but I'm willing to assist. I may not like your kind at all, but you make my daughter happy. That is what matters to me." Lilian said sternly, "One thing I will say is, watch yourselves. Especially you Alura." Lilian smirked.

"Yes Grandma." Alura smiled.

"Goodnight girls." Lilian smiled, before leaving.

Kara waited for the door to click shut. "I'm so confused...since when was Lilian Luthor good?"

"Since family mattered." Alura smirked, before hugging both of her mom's, "I love you."

"We love you too." Lena smiled, holding her tighter.

"I love you both." Kara smiled, "To celebrate tonight, I'm ordering take out. For now Lena, you will have to pay."

"Anything for my amazing wife and daughter." Lena smiled, pulling away from them, "Chineese?"

"Yes!" Both Supers said at once.

Lena giggled, "Chineese it is."

Kara smiled and pulled Alura onto the sofa, "We need to talk about you!"

"Me? What is there to know?"

"I'm sure in 18 years, there is lots. First of all, do you like Pot Stickers?"

"Are you kidding?! I love Pot Stickers!" Alura smiled.

"LENA! I HAVE COMPETITION!" Kara shouted across the room.

"You should see her eating habits!" Lena called back, before picking up the phone and ordering dinner. Right now she couldn't be happier. Her family was together and it was finally complete


	3. Monday Morning

"Good Lilian Luthor? I'm not buying it." Kara said pointedly, munching her way through a stack of pancakes. Lena stood at the oven, making a fresh batch for Alura.

It was a dull morning, thus making it harder for Alura to get out of bed. Kara pondered, "Where is Alura?"

Lena laughed lightly, "She isn't a bright morning person like you. She grew up on this planet, she just doesn't see it the way you do."

Kara refused to believe it, "Or, she is just a hormonal teenager that hates the light of day."

"No honey. Hate to burst your bubble." Lena giggled, "But she is no different to any other teenager on this planet."

"I beg to differ." Kara laughed, as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Morning." Alura said grumpily, as she sat down.

Lena raised her eyebrows at Kara.

"How are you not a morning person?!" Kara said a bit too loudly for Alura's morning hearing.

"Look outside. And I have college. I'd rather be fighting aliens with you."

"That's the problem!" Kara said with the utmost optimism.

Lena huffed, "Yeah right. What do you have to do today Alura?"

"Theory." She said lazily.

" _There_ is your problem." Lena said with a smile.

Kara pouted, "I'm sure it's not that bad. When I was at college I had to look and act normal, and that was hard considering I was new to this planet. You've been here all your life."

"Here you go honey." Lena said, passing a plate of pancakes over to her.

Alura nodded slowly, "Thanks."

Kara was astounded, "Wow, you are grumpy."

"Yep."

Kara remained confused the entire time. She eyed Lena as she sat down with a cup of coffee, "Can't I spend the day with you?"

"I have work. Alex is coming over at some point...Do some baking."

"You saw what happened to my Christmas pudding." Kara scoffed.

"Christmas puddings are meant to be on fire."

" _With a blue flame._ Mine was full on safety flame. I don't know what safety flame means. Nothing was safe about that!"

Lena watched as Alura slowed her chewing, and couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's gormless look.

"Honey." Lena said to Kara softly, "You're confusing our daughter."

Kara turned her head, "Are you okay?"

Alura nodded slowly, "I'm kind of confused...You almost set the house alight with a Christmas pudding?"

"She used her freeze breath to put it out." Lena pointed out.

"Wow!" Alura said with disbelief before looking at the clock, "Crap!"

Lena frowned at the clock, "You're not late."

"I said I'd meet Abbie at half eight."

"You have super powers." Kara said, confused.

"Don't encourage her. We have rules around her powers."

"Rules?!" Kara huffed, "I'd say use them!"

"That puts her in danger of being caught." Lena said pointedly.

Alura picked up her bag and kissed Kara's cheek and then Lena's, "Catch you later."

"Have a good day." Lena smiled.

"I'll try." She said with sarcasm, before leaving.

"She really is amazing." Kara smiled at Lena, "What is she studying?"

"Bio science and technology."

"That's a thing?!"

"It's my institute." Lena laughed. She watched Kara's jaw drop, "Yes, I have a few educational establishments. Honestly, I have it all."

"You don't see it like that though do you?" Kara asked softly.

"I see it as an investment into Alura's future, I'll be honest though, I never imagined seeing her in a cape."

"And now she does." Kara smiled softly, "Honestly Lena, you did an amazing job."

"She kept me going, and did I mention that she looks like you?"

"It's like looking in a mirror." She smiled, "I think she is right though...My days as Supergirl...They're limited." Her smile then dropped, "And after last night, if CADMUS isn't active anymore, who is out to harm us?"

Lena took a breath, "This time there are three of us remember...Yeah I don't use my powers often, if anything, I don't use them at all." She looked down at the table, taking Kara's hand, "But if there ever will be a day when we fight for our family, we will all be ready. Look at how you two worked last night. You connected instantly."

"We did." Kara smiled, thinking about the events of last night, "Kicking alien ass."

"Exactly." She smiled, "The Supers are back, taking names and kicking ass."

Kara smiled and kissed Lena from where she was sat, "I'm glad to be back."

Lena bit her lip, with a smile, "I am happy to have our family back."


	4. Bad day

"Alura." Abbie said as she ran over to her. Alura looked at Abbie, and moved her glasses up her nose with a smile, "Abbie."

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked her. She was 5ft tall, wearing jeans and a grey sweater.

"I...am." Alura smiled, and gave her a brief kiss. Abbie blushed, "So, we are really doing this huh?"

Alura bit her lip lightly, "Yeah, we are." Abbie took Alura's hand, "So how is your mom?"

"My mom is great, yeah." Alura smiled, looking down at her phone.

"D...does she know?" Abbie asked.

"She...is aware of my feelings for a person." She said skeptically.

"Yeah, and?"

"She is just supportive." She shrugged, "Hey look, we have ten minutes until...Class." Alura slowed when she heard a familiar voice through the walls.

"Alura?" Abbie frowned.

"It's nothing." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Sure?" She asked.

"It's Monday." She said sheepishly.

"Come on, class." Abbie said, taking her arm and leading her. Alrua sighed and felt something was wrong.

 **Assembly hall**

Alura sat beside Abbie as her class was addressed. She felt uncomfortable and knew something was up.

Abbie frowned at her, "You're being weird today."

"Something is wrong..." She said quietly as their tutor carried on talking.

"...He is here to give you an insight even further into how Bio science works and why we all need to know about it. May I welcome, Robert Anthony." The tutor carried on.

Alura's heart skipped a beat when she recognised the gentleman who wore glasses firmly on his face. His smirk gave Alura chills, "No." She gasped.

"Alura?" Abbie asked, deeply troubled.

"I...I've gotta go." She said, before leaving.

The man on the stage knew _exactly_ who Alura was and it pleased him that she was so scared.

"Alura, honey it's not even half ten yet." Lena smiled as she walked through the door, looking down at her paperwork, "And I know you hate theory, but it has to be done." She looked up at Alura and saw how terrified she was. Lena stood up instantly, "Alura, what's wrong?"

"I know who wants to hurt us...I...I know." She gasped, breathlessly, "He isn't dead..."

Lena grabbed her phone and called Kara, "It's okay Alura." Lena soothed her daughter, putting her arm around her. She waited until Kara picked up.

 _"Hey Lena."_ Kara smiled as she answered the phone.

"Kara, we have a problem, get to L-Corp, now."

Kara didn't hesitate, she was there only two minutes later, "I'm here now." Kara said as she walked in from the balcony, "What's going on?" Her tone was mixed with confusion and concern.

Alura took a breath as Lena looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, "Abbie and I were in an assembly and...This guy was there. Honestly mom, I thought everyone in your institues were bypassed by you!"

"Alura...Tell us what happened, who was there?" Kara asked.

Alura felt her lip tremble, "Lex...Lex was there."

Both Lena and Kara shifted uncomfortably and looked at each other.

"And I think he knew _who_ I was." Alura carried on, clearly terrified, "He smirked at me...He _knew."_ Your gran doesn't know does she?" Lena asked her.

"I went to her first and she told me to come to you guys...What do we do?" Alura asked.

Kara swallowed hard, "I've never fought Lex..."

"First we need to know what he is up to..." Lena took a breath, "Alura you need to go back to college."

"Are you crazy?!" Kara hissed, "If he knows who she is, she is in danger."

"But he didn't bomb the place...That makes me think that it is something else he wants and I know Lex...Trust me." Lena replied.

"You'd better be right." Kara said after Alura walked off.


	5. Encounter

Alura sat on the roof of L-Corp later that evening, sitting with her arms crossed over her legs. She looked over the city, holding back tears, only wiping her eyes when Kara rose up from nowhere.

"There you are." Kara smiled softly, wearing her Supergirl outfit. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side, "Are you okay?"

"Soot of the city." Alura giggled, sniffling. She watched as Kara sat beside her.

"I'd say it's the pollution, it makes my eyes itch too." She giggled, making Alura laugh too. Kara nudged her gently, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just some things got to me today."

"Did Lex do anything to you Alrua?" Kara asked sternly, concerned by her daughter's behaviour.

"No, no he didn't do anything." Alura said quickly, but she hesitated which gave Kara a chill.

"Alura?"

"He pulled me to a side. He just said some stuff about family...Lena, you...He..."

"What did he say?" Kara asked pleadingly.

Alura just shrugged, "He said _you're next."_ As in, you? Alura what exactly did he say to you?!" She snapped, not meaning to.

Alura felt more tears stinging her eyes, "I just..." She took a breath, "He said that the Luthors will rise...He also said that those who betray the family name will get their comeuppence...When he meets you I'm sure he will explain his plan." Alura said, before flying off unable to carry on the conversation.

Kara sighed and knew this was only ever bad.

An hour later both Alura and Kara walked in, knowing dinner was ready. As the pair of them sat down, Lena noted the tension, "Look, we are okay. He is out there but i doubt he has something huge planned. Maybe revenge for betraying the family name, yes but there isn't anything we can do."

Alura picked up her fork slowly, "I have a girlfriend."

Kara looked over and smiled, "Who is it?"

"Abbie." She smiled.

Lena's eyes softened, realizing that everything going on with Lex was making them forget what was important, "What is she like?"

"She get's me, understands me." She smiled. Kara got up from her chair and walked over to Alura and hugged her, "That's my girl." She said softly, kissing her on the cheek, before pulling away from her.

"Only, I'm worried that she won't want to be with me when she learns that I'm a Super." She said nervously, "It sounds pathetic, I know."

"No." Lena said quickly, "It doesn't. Your mom and I were not on good terms at first when she told me who she was, but look where we are now."

"Yeah, you spent 18 years without each other and everything is all shiny and new because you've been dead and just come back...It's plain sailing for you, but I don't intend to have her end up dead for me to realize how much I need her."

Lena looked at Kara briefly, before nodding, "Of course..."

Kara frowned, "Where is this conversation going?"

Alura was about to reply when there was a knock at the door.

Alura and Kara looked knowingly at each other. Alura stood up as Lena went to the door.

Lena hesitated when she was about to open the door, and when she did, she was horrified to see her mother on her knees with gashes on her head and hands tied behind her back. She felt fear like no other as she peeled her eyes away from her mother. Her eyes made their way to Lex's face. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hello sister." Lex said firmly as several armed men appeared from nowhere.

"Lex." Lena said nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" He smirked, "I just came to see my new family..." He chewed on his next words, "The uh... _Supers."_ He growled ever so slightly.

Kara pulled Alura over to her, "You need to go." Kara whispered to Alura.

"I'm not leaving my moms!" she hissed.

"I'm giving you no choice!" Kara growled.

"You can't-" Lena gasped as Lex and his men pushed past the younger Luthor, dragging Lilian behind them.

Alura's heart instantly broke, "Gran!" Alura gasped, glaring at Lex.

"KARA GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Lena shouted, fearing for their daughter. Guns were already raised.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lex breathed with a smirk, "Mother, care to tell?"

Lilian looked at the floor in defeat. Lex raised his gun to Lilian, upsetting Alura.

"You leave he alone!" Alura growled.

"Little Super." Lex snickered, walking slowly over to her. Kara protectively stood in front of her, "Leave my daughter alone!"

Lex looked back at Lena, who was stood frozen, terrified, "Your daughter has fire...I like that." He smirked, before shocking Kara with a taser that also emitted Kryptonite. Kara screamed and fell to the floor and coughed up blood herself.

Lena's eyes widened, realizing that they were all in trouble, "Alura...Just...do as he says."

"Wise words." Lex bit, staring straight at Alura, "Get on you knees Kryptonian." He sneered.

Alura's eyes began to glow, and as they did Lex only laughed, "Nice try." His voice then turned dark, "GET ON TO YOUR KNEES!" He shouted at her.

Alura looked over at Lena. She saw that her mother had tears in her eyes. None of them were prepared for this ambush at all. Kara was still recovering on the floor Lena nodded to Alura, confirming it was okay.

None of this was okay.

Alura slowly got onto her knees and held back tears herself. She looked at Lilian for help, but Lilian offered her nothing.

"Finally. I have three Supers in front of me, kneeling down to me." He smirked, before nodding at some of his men.

The men surrounded Alura, holding her so she couldn't move. A chunk of Kryptonite was put around her neck, weakening her powers.

Alura looked up at Lena pleadingly, "MOM HELP ME!" Alura screamed in tears.

Lex turned to look at Lilian and Lena, "I have plans...Good plans..." He smiled.

He took a gun from the back of his pants and loaded it.

Lena took a step forward, believing the bullet was for Alura, "Lex, please...She is my daughter...I gave birth to her."

"You think this is for your _daughter?"_ He said sternly. He then shook his head, "Sister, you are wrong!"

Lena and Alura looked at each other, confused.

Alura then panicked when she saw the gun being pointed at Lilian, "LEAVE MY GRANDMA ALONE YOU BASTARD!" She shouted.

Lex looked down at Lilian, "Any last words mother."

"I can help you destroy them Lex, together we can. We can have everything we ever wanted." Lilian said, trying to bide her time.

Lex knelt down to her, "You made the Supers your family...There is no going back from that." He said quietly, before standing up, "Goodbye mother." He said, before firing the gun.

Alura screamed and tried even harder to fight off the guards.

Lex turned back to Alrua, and grabbed a box from one of his men. He sat in on the table and opened it up. He smiled as it glowed.

Lena struggled to breathe, "Lex..."

He pulled out a syringe of glowing liquid. Lena's heart dropped. Kara looked up and pushed herself in front of Alura, "Stay away from her!" She gasped, breathlessly.

Another guard tasered her again, pushing Kara out of the way.

"Lex!" Lena snapped. Finally she let her own powers finally come to the surface. As Lex turned around, Lena's eyes glowed, "Leave my daughter alone!" She sneered, lifting herself from the ground.

"Lena!" Kara shouted, as a gun was raised from behind her. As Lena turned, she saw several guns raised.

Lena lowered herself back down to ground level as Lex leaned over Alura.

"I'm sorry." Lena muttered. Alura heard it, and it terrified her.

Lex shoved the needle into Alura's neck, pushing the liquid in, causing her to scream in agony.

Both Lena and Kara felt shame instantly.

Once Alura was lying unconscious, Lex rounded up his guards and looked at Lena, "It was nice seeing you again." He smiled, "I hope to see you again soon." He smiled before leaving.

Kara and Lena were both silent as the door closed.

There was a huge silence.

Kara slowly lifted herself from the floor, "So much for protecting our family." She gasped, moving away from Alura, starting to feel the effects of what Lex had given her.

Lena stared at Lilian's body, "What...We just..."

"WE FAILED LENA!" Kara screamed, standing.

Lena walked over to Alura, and as she went to check for a pulse, whatever was in her system caused Lena to almost black out. Kara caught her, "We...We can't go near her...For now...We will find a way around it."

Lena held back tears and held on tighter to Kara, "What have we done?"

 **AN: I have been working towards this bit. I enjoyed writing it. Before everyone thinks it is doom and gloom, they will all find a way back to each other. thank you for reading. More will come soon. maybe this weekend or next. Keep your eyes peeled :)**


	6. Regret

Kara and Lena sat across the dining room on the floor, against the wall. Kara was picking at her fingernails while Lena just sat in silence.

Alura had been out for ten minutes now and they just watched as the green infected her veins, "We can't bring mom back...The DEO shut down the molecular reconstructor..." Lena shrugged, "So much for being ready."

"You did _nothing_." Kara said with a slight sneer, "You didn't freeze, you just didn't want to use your powers. You had the chance to-"

"You think that was easy?!" Lena spat, fighting back tears, "I watched my mom, _who_ had just started to love me die. Then, you were down. We were outnumbered Kara so don't you dare blame me!"

Kara sighed, "How did you get the Kryptonite out of her system last time?"

"Alex created the...But if she tried again...it would take up to eight years again. This not only effects you Kara, it's the both of us."

"So we can't go near her until she is 26?" Kara asked quietly.

Lena felt the substance getting stronger, "We need to leave her a note...and go."

Kara held back tears, "I can't...I can't do this!"

"We have no choice!" Lena hissed coldly, her eyes also had tears filling them, "We need to get out of here." Lena walked over to the desk and pulled a piece of paper from her desk and wrote on it. Lena began to feel weak as she wrote and limped over to Kara, "We...We need to go." As she walked past Kara, grabbing her arm, dragging her out.

Alura came around, ten minutes later. She rubbed her head softly and as she looked up and saw Lilian's dead body, her heart broke all over again. Tears filled her eyes as she sobbed quietly. Once she managed to pull herself together, she stood up. Once she had regained her balance, she walked over to the desk, which had little blots of blood scattered on the once shining glass.

"Mom!" Alura called out.

Silence.

Her heart began to race in her chest, and she looked through the walls to she if she could find anything.

Through each and every wall, she found nothing.

She began to panic, believing Lex took them. She scrambled around the desk, looking for anything, shifting paper until she found a quick scribbled note from Lena.

 _'We had to go. Be brave. Love you.'_

Alura hated how cryptic it was. She had mess to clear up but she instantly longed for her mom's.

As she turned around once again, she was reminded that she was alone and the thought or even the prospect terrified her.

Later that evening while flying around, she noticed Kara was in trouble, "Mom." She gasped, and shot straight over.

"ALURA! GO!" Kara shouted, feeling weakened by her already.

"Alura." J'onn said to her in his martian form.

Alura squinted, not having been told who J'onn was yet came as a surprise, "Papa Bear?"

J'onn sighed and flew to a building top, whereas Kara stayed at least another building top away when they landed.

"Supergirl, why are you over there?!" Alura shouted over.

Kara's sadness showed on her face instantly, and J'onn reverted back to his human self, sitting on the ledge, "Alura." He said softly.

Alura took one look at Kara and noticed her briefly nod. Alura swallowed the lump in her throat and sat beside J'onn.

"Your mom's they...Lex infected you with a much stronger substance..."

"Like the one that I was given by gran when I was a baby?" Alura asked softly.

J'onn nodded, "The stronger one as a baby would have killed you..." He took a breath, "But because Lena's powers have grown stronger, she is the same as Kara...Right now...You are deadly to your mom's..."

Alura briefly looked over at Kara, who was looking at the floor, clearly holding back tears. Alura looked back at J'onn and briefly turned detective, "But it can be fixed right? I remember when I was ten, Alex gave me this blue stuff and said that the green would be..." She looked down at her wrists and saw the veins glowing green.

"Do you know what that is?" J'onn asked the young Kryptonian.

"If it is deadly to Kara the-" She hesitated, and shook her head in disbelief, "It can't be..." She looked back up at J'onn and shook her head, "Papa, no..."

"I'm so sorry Alura...Alex needs to create a better cure...a stronger one."

"She could just work from the old one right? Save time?"

"This Kryptonite has a biological code...It is a part of you...That's why is isn't harming you, it is a part of your DNA, your genetic code...It could be harder to switch off and if we did try..."

Alrua looked him dead in the eye, "No...I need my mom's...don't...don't say it."

Kara stood listening to every single word and it broke her heart. She failed to protect her daughter.

J'onn continued, "If we try and turn off a part of your code, it could kill you."

Tears escaped Alura's eyes as she struggled to imagine a life where her mom's weren't there.

J'onn put his arm around her, but she yanked herself away, "In what kind of world do I live without my mom's?!" She snapped, standing up.

"I know it is hard-"

"You don't know!" She snapped, "If I go near my mom's, I will kill them! If we try and turn this thing off, it will kill me! I've only just started my life and now we have to stand in the sidelines apart?!"

Alura looked up in the sky and noticed Kara was at least 30 metres away.

"Mom...Help me please."

Kara was torn, "Alura, if I could...You know I would...But I am so sorry." She said, holding back tears.

"Go the both of you." Alura said in a dangerously low tone.

J'onn looked up at Kara and nodded, before returning to his Martian form. He joined Kara in the sky. The pair of them looked down on the lone superhero and felt deep sadness.

"She will find her way." J'onn said quietly.

"That doesn't make it right." Kara said, sadly before flying off into the night. J'onn soon followed after.


	7. Bitter-Sweet

Two night's later, Kara hung in the sky, watching Alura from afar. Her heart broke, of course but in her mind, she didn't want to take the risk.

Once Alura noticed that Kara was below her, she looked down at her feet. Kara smiled slightly when she locked eyes with her, only Alura was having none of it.

She was heartbroken enough.

"Mom...Please...Just hug me or something...Tell me it's going to be okay." Alura said quietly.

Kara let out a deep breath, "Alura, you know I can't."

"Can't or Won't?"

Kara's breath hitched, "That's not fair." She sighed, flying up to her level.

"You make me proud Alura." Kara said in her natural tone and volume.

"You didn't answer my question." Alura said, with her voice trembling. When she saw Kara looking for the right words, she helped her along, "When you came to this planet you had to go it alone and that is no one's fault. Mom told me the stories." She said, as Kara looked at her sorrowfully. She then continued, "I would never wish any of that on anyone, but I'm here with you, my _mom."_ She growled, holding back tears, "And I'm begging you to hold me just for a few seconds and tell me that everything is going to be okay."

"I can't." Kara replied quietly, "I'm sorry."

Alura flew over to a building top. Kara stay where she was for a brief moment, before giving in. She flew over and held Alura tightly, and Alura was overwhelmed but felt Kara growing weak beneath her grip.

"I will be here for you. But I am so so sorry, I can't be near you. You have to go it alone." Kara gasped as tears fell down her face, "I love you and you are going to make me so _proud."_ She pressed, kissing her cheek.

Alura pulled away when Kara couldn't stand up anymore and flew back a building.

Once Kara was able to stand again, she smiled sadly at her daughter, "If I could change things, if I-"

"But you can't! It's just me! Against the world." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Kara said, her lip was now trembling, "I wanted to be a mom to you." She gasped, finally breaking down, "I wanted to watch you grow up but I couldn't take living back then. Now I have a second chance..."

"You can't." Alura sighed, "I'm alone."

"You're not. I promise you baby, we will work it out."

Alura finally heard a commotion down town, "Yours or mine?" She asked with a small smile.

Kara smiled, admiring her courage, "You have it."

"I love you." Alura smiled.

"Do me proud." Kara smiled.

"I will." She said before flying off.

"You saw her?" Lena asked Kara as she walked into her office only minutes later, "How is she holding up?"

"How do you think? She likened herself to me when I arrived on this planet. She is so...heartbroken." Kara began breaking again. Lena walked over and held onto her, "The DEO and I are working on a cure, it could take years to develop. It breaks my heart too. You cry for Alura but think of how heavy my heart is. I lost my mom and my daughter in the same moment...Our lives will not be the same again." Lena took a breath, "How strong is the Kryptonite in her system?"

"Soon...we can't be near her at all. But she has Maggie, Alex and Papa J'onn." She giggled, "She feels alone without us two...but she has family."

"She always will." Lena smiled, "When we find Lex-"

"He's dead. No doubt, we snap his neck, burn him, freeze him or whatever, we _kill him."_ Kara sneered, "I know he is your brother, but I don't give a crap. This isn't justified. No one does this to anyone. Our child is a kid. She doesn't deserve to have her mom's taken away from her. It isn't right and I don't care Lena." Kara sneered, pulling away from Lena, "Lex Luthor is dead."


	8. Turning events

"Hey." Alex said softly as she walked to the front room a day later. She was holding a hot mug of tea. She set it on the coffee table, and sat beside her.

"Hey." Alura said quietly, sat with her legs close to her chest, looking downtrodden. She was holding onto her golden necklace which harboured a small _L_ on the end of it. She watched carefully as Alex sat beside her, "I'm...I am deadly to my parents and I feel like my world has ended."

Alex's gaze softened as she put her own mug down, "I'm working on a cure...I managed it all those years ago...Lena is helping me out too."

"I just..." She shrugged, "I feel like I'm lonely...I know I have family and people who will look after me, but for years it's been me and...Lena."

"Kara and I are back...We aren't going anywhere." Alex said softly. She watched as Alura finally put her feet down to grab her mug of tea.

"Being a superhero isn't fun without Kara. I mean, yeah I was jealous at first but when we fought the K'Hund together it was..." She shrugged, "Fun, the best fun I have ever had." She smiled, and Alex placed a comforting hand on her leg, "It's a shame Lena won't let you work for the DEO."

"I know right?" Alura laughed, taking a sip of her tea. She let out a satisfied _ah_ as she put her head back, " _Almost_ as good as mom's."

"Hey!" Alex smiled, playfully hitting her arm, "I have never really...I remember you being a baby. The _hungriest_ baby I have ever met, may I add."

"My genes." She shrugged.

"You are remarkable and not just because you are Supergirl. How you are coping with this whole sitiation."

"Okay." Alura said pointedly, "Let's not beat around the bush, what are my mom's doing about the Lex situation." She shrugged, "I mean, you are the DEO, you must have something."

"We are trying but Lex Luthor is a hard man to find." Alex said with a sigh, "I know you miss your mom's...I lost one parent and then I lost my mom...but for some reason, it hasn't hit me yet." Alex stared into a dark spot on the floor, "Difference is, your parents are alive." She laughed uneasily, "There is still hope." She said, looking back up at Alura, who's eyes looked so sad and lost. She kept hold of the necklace, and knew she was clinging onto something.

Hope.

Alura went quiet, "I j...I miss Abbie, I miss my mom's and I want life the way it was when you came back."

"I know you do." Alex said softly, squeezing her hand.

Alura sighed and leaned on her shoulder.

"Kara has vowed her revenge...I'm scared that if she finds Lex and kills him...She won't be able to come back from it...Lena is trying to talk her out of it." Alex sighed, and looked down at Alura, "We are all in this."

Alura looked up at her and felt so safe with her, despite how heartbroken she was.

"You're not alone." Alex smiled sadly, squeezing her hand.

Alura sat up slowly and kissed her. Alex pushed her away and stood up, "Okay." She gasped, trying to be cool about what had just happened. Her voice trembled, having no idea how to react.

"You...You were raised on this planet...You...Have mom's...And, and..."

"Alex, I'm sorry...I didn't-"

"Was I being too kind to you? Did I give you the wrong signals?" Alex said, trying to get her head around what was happening. Alura felt so stupid, "That-That was my mistake...It wasn't you."

Alex ran a hand through her hair, "Um...I am your aunt...You know that, and I thought you were raised right..."

Alura stood up, "I...I should go..."

As Alura walked past her, Alex was just stood there, struggling to understand what she was thinking, _a coping mechanism?_ She thought after she heard the door shut, _Did I overreact?_ She walked over and sat back down on the sofa.

Lena sat working when she heard a tapping on the window. When she saw Alura standing there, she grabbed her phone and moved to the other end of the room. As she lifted the phone to her ear, she struggled to smile, "Alura!" She said happily.

"Hey mom." She said sadly.

Lena frowned, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Apart from the obvious?" Alura replied sarcastically, "I made a mistake, I-" She stopped as Maggie walked in, "Other Danvers." She smiled before frowning, "You both have superhearing why are you-"

"Alura what mistake did you make?" Lena asked. Her voice trembled. She watched as Alura refused to move her jaw.

Maggie frowned, now concerned, "Alura?"

"I...I uh..."

Lena gave Alura a minute to collect herself, "It's okay honey."

"I kissed Alex." She said quietly.

Maggie frowned when she read her lips. She then laughed, "This is a joke right?"

"It was a mistake...I...I didn't know what I was thinking." Alura said quickly. She watched Lena's expression turn cold, "Alura Danvers. I _raised you better."_ She growled.

"Yeah..I will go now." Alura said, putting the phone down.

"It is a coping mechanism..." Maggie stated, "Look at everything that is going on. She has no mom to turn to and one thing you never taught her...What to do in the event of loss...I will talk to Alex. You talk to Alura again." Maggie sighed, before leaving.

2 months passed and Alura was living with Winn when she got a phone call. She was just doing her homework when she looked at the number. Slowly she picked it up, "Hello?"

 _How's life?_ The voice was familiar an Alura froze.

 _Don't be scared my dear niece, I am trying to help you. You beloved gran will be around soon...Oh yes, I made her into a killing machine...You...Your mind is amazing._ The smile could be heard on the end, _Keep your mom's away if you don't want them to get hurt. Meet me in Pinewood. Come alone._ With that the phone went dead and her stomach turned.

"Alura." Winn said as he walked in, concern written all over his face, "It's okay, we tracked the call...Kara is on it."

Alura glared at him, "He will kill her! You are all stupid!" She snapped before walking off.

Half way to the location, Kara began to feel weak. When she turned around, she saw Alura behind her, "Honey, you need to go home."

"What you are doing is suicide! Stop! None of you have a plan and you will end up dead for good! You think I want this anymore? I would rather die. You are my hero."

Kara sighed, "What the hell do we do?"

"What he says."

Kara pondered on it for a moment before nodding, "Why am I agreeing with you?"

"Because you love me." The young Kryptonian laughed.

Kara smiled, "You are so right, it hurts."

Alura laughed to herself, but froze when Kara lost consciouness, mid-air. Alura quickly caught her and landed unintentionally, right in the middle of Lex's trap.


	9. The Magic is Lost?

**Flashback**

For her first day, flying around was just magical. The wind through her hair was fantastic, there was such a buzz from it. Little did she know what the future had in hold.

Once she met Kara and spent the day flying around with her, she felt belonging like never before. She knew that she would have enemies but Lex?

That never occured to her.

She just liked freedom as much as the next person. She struggled with love and being different from everyone else, but that only drove her. Bullying was her biggest issue in school, being picked on because ger mom was a Luthor.

She got used to it.

Most days she would walk into class with a smile on her face and face every day with grit and determination and often day dreamed of the bright future ahead.

She never dreamed of being Supergirl. She only dreamt what it must've been like.

Now she is up here in the deep blue wondress of it, a million miles away. She listened to the sea just across the land and it was pure bliss.

Every person was a light, in that sense, she counted herself lucky.

Nightmares were a myth as far as she was concerned.

Never knowing what the future held was always daunting.

Living in it, well. That was different all together.

 **PRESENT DAY**

Alura opened her eyes, the light was bright. When her eyes adjusted, and her senses too, she found she was outside. She looked over to see Alex with a gun in hand, facing away from the hero.

"Alex?" She asked quietly. As she sat up, her head gave her hell.

Alex turned around and knelt down to her, "Hey, hey. Just stay still...We are waiting for Maggie to bring some sun lamps."

"But-" She laughed nervously, "The sun is already out."

"I know honey I-"

"Don't use that tone. You only use that when you are sorry. What has happened?"

Alex's eyes narrowed, "In field terms...Your mom is down."

Alura frowned, "D...Lex..."

"Lena is nursing her wounds...He is hurting you all...Making your suffering..."

"Why not just kill us one by one?"

"Lex won't kill Lena, don't talk silly."

"What about me? This isn't about any of us, this is him against Kara...Look, I'm going to my mom's and then we are going home to watch a film."

"Alura you can't! Lena...She can't be anywhere near Kara-"

"But you just said-"

"I know...I lied...You all can't be near each other. I swear to you, I am working on a cure." Alex gasped.

Alura forced back tear, "Now I remember why us Kryptonians stick together." She growled, "Humans are insignificant. They are _nothing._ All of you are out to hurt us."

Alex took a step forward, "You know that's not true."

"Is it not?!" Alura growled, getting to her feet, "Alex... _We are not family."_ She dug the words in deep, " _We are not bonded by blood."_ Alex had de Ja vu. The words piercing her like a knife through the heart, "We are better off alone." She sneered, before shooting into the sky.

Alex stood frozen and turned when she heard Maggie, "That news..." She then began walking to the SUV's. "The Kryptonians are turning bad without synthetic Kryptonite..."

"Meaning?"

"It'll take more than a bullet to stop it. I think they are all playing the game Lex wants them to...He is making them the monsters everyone on this planet feared they would be. Alura is a teenager, they are hard to talk around anyway. Lena is a Luthor and Kara has lost too much..."

"Gee, it's not gonna be easy Danvers." Maggie sighed, seeing the fear in her face.

"I think whatever battle we had...I think we have lost." Alex sighed, "I need this cure...get one of them cured, the other two will come around." Alex sighed and kissed Maggie.

 **A/N: I do apologise for the last two chapters being bland. Had ideas, needed to write them down and this is the best I could form. Thank you all for reading, following and reviewing. More to come soon.**


	10. Survival Pt 1

_'Human's...They think they know it all. They think they know what it is like to be an alien...Alienation they call it. They have no idea.'_ Alura was laying on her bed, alone. The house was so quiet. Her energy?

Drained.

She had been crying for long enough.

She was heartbroken.

She walked over to her wardrobe slowly, and looked through the various bright outfits that hung on clothes hangers. She huffed out a sigh, before noticing a black outfit right at the back.

She reached up and took it out, admiring the colour. It certainly matched how she was feeling.

She pursued taking it out, and putting it on her bed. She then removed her own clothes and walked into the shower, letting the water cascade down her face.

As she reached out for the Shampoo bottle, she saw the veins in her arm glow green. She smiled to herself, "Just you wait Danvers..." She then looked up at the mirror that was beginning to steam up, and repeated, like a mantra, "Just you wait."

 **The DEO**

"Have we got anything?" J'onn asked as he walked over to Alex. She appeared stressed. Holding her ipad, she looked up, "All of them have gone off of the radar."

"They are playing into his hands." J'onn sighed, "If we aren't careful, we could have a war on our hands."

"Alura wouldn't...I know she is hurting but for her to turn dark? That isn't how this works."

"She lost both of her moms and they lost each other, I wouldn't put it past any of them." J'onn sighed. He looked up as an alert sounded.

Alex frowned, "Kryptonite?"

"All three of them have Kryptonite in their system's." Maggie said pointedly as she walked over, "Lex is a genius. The Kryptonite is finely tuned to their DNA."

"How aren't they able to go near each other if all of them have the same thing in their blood?" J'onn frowned.

"It's like trying to put magnets together but using the negative ends...they just won't connect."

"And if, like magnets, that energy becomes positively charged and they stick together?"

"We don't want that to happen...They will destroy each other and a few countries...the results if they ever become positively charged...It isn't worth thinking about..." Maggie sighed.

Alex swallowed hard, "This was his perfect plan."

Maggie nodded, "Keep them all apart...Destroy them by making them a version of their darker selves..."

"What if we could turn off an isotope? I mean, if Lex can..." Winn interrupted.

"Oh God..." Alex gasped, going pale.

"Danvers?" Maggie frowned.

"He is making them dark, so that he can turn them against each other...Fight until the death."

"And what a fight that would be." Alura said, as she walked over with a smirk firmly planted on her face.

Maggie raised her gun.

"At ease Sawyer." J'onn said sternly.

Maggie slowly lowered her gun as Alura walked over, clad in black.

"Alura..." Alex said softly, "You can't give in to what Lex wants."

"Why Alex? Why shouldn't I? I mean, I have lost everything and so have my mom's...I..."

Maggie interrupted, "If you give in, you put us all in danger."

" _I don't care."_ Alura sneered. Her eyes now glowed, "Everyone that get's in my way will get burned. Consider that a warning."

The young Kryptonian walked around the control panel and read the Kryptonian symbols, "Interesting." She picked up each piece of paper and read them, "It's funny." She shrugged, "Krypton is dead."

Alex crossed her arms and stared at her.

Alura's eyes lit up, and she made them glow, "Humans...What a waste. Kryptonians win, we are superior."

"Listen to yourself!" Maggie snapped, "Lena is half human, how does that work out for you huh? Do you wanna betray everything she built?"

"There is no line for us anymore.The threshold has been crossed." She sneered.

Winn stood in deep confusion and jumped when there was an explosion.

Alex drew her gun and Alura felt a little trace of fear deep down.

Another explosion sounded and the DEO crumbled. Everything suddenly went black.

Darkness.

Silence.

White noise rang through Alura's ears, as she began to regain consciousness. She sat up slowly and listened for heartbeats.

She walked around slowly, and picked up blocks of rubble.

The heartbeat she listened to, grew louder and louder, "Alex...Al..." She gasped, before lifting a huge block. She kneeled down to Alex and watched as she coughed heavily.

"Alura? Is that you?" Alex gasped.

The room was pitch black, nothing could be seen, only heard.

"Yeah, it is." She said softly, putting a hand on her blooded cheek.

"I can't see your face." She laughed uneasily, "Have you found Maggie or Winn yet?"

"I'm on it." J'onn's voice could be heard as an echo across the room. More rubble and debris was being moved and another cough was heard.

"Alex?" Maggie said groggily.

"I'm here!" Alex called over, "Alura, make your eyes glow...Somehow we need one of your mom's here to help out."

Alura lifted her sleeve as her veins glowed much brighter. The green was so bright, she was only just able to see Alex, "Do you think that is a good idea?"

Alex's face was only full of concern, "Alura...This place has been blown to shreds...The cure."

"Look, Alex I don't care about that right now." Alura said calmly. When Alura heard footsteps, she turned around.

The red S now glowed on her chest, "Alura, what did you do?" Kara growled.

Alura stood slowly, "What the hell was that explosion?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kara said in a more than cocky tone, tilting her head to the side.

Both Alura and Alex frowned. "Kara?" Alex asked.

"She did this. She could have ended this but she brought it on herself."

Alex was so confused, it was only when she saw her veins glowing red that they knew they were in deep trouble.

Before Alura could think, she was pinned to the wall. Green and red glowed across thr room.

Kara looked over Alura's shoulder as men in masks appeared. One of them threw a can into the room that let out smoke.

"No." Alex gasped, limping over to Maggie.

"We...we've lost." Maggie gasped in tears, "We can't save them." Alex was about to explain to her that they could still save them, but the pair of them fell unconscious.

Alura and Kara were still hanging on. The blow to the head caused Kara to jump back to reality. She reached over to Alura, and took her hand.

Alura felt overwhelmed with happiness, but that was short lived as like batteries, they were drained. Kara grew limp, along with Alura and only a second later were they both out like lights.


	11. Survival Pt 2

**AN: This turned really dark as I was writing it. Quick warning for graphic violence, angst and heartbreak.** **Thank you :)**

 _"Wakey wakey."_ A soft voice spoke.

Alura was painfully numb. As she moved her hand, she heard a scrape along what she assumed could only be concrete. Her wrists were weighed down and as she opened her eyes, she saw only a faint light. It may have been faint, but it was certainly blinding nontheless.

Lena tried to move her hands, but they were stuck behind her back. She heard the scrape across the concrete and now she too was blinded by the faint light that lit up the room.

Once her eyes were able to focus, she finally found some sort of strength.

When she looked across from her, she squinted at the young woman before her. Chained up, yes, but not heavily, "Alura?" Lena said quietly.

Alura remained silent, struggling to get herself together. Something was draining them. She thought she heard her mom's voice. She thought maybe her longing had become even stronger, she was hallucinating. _Surely?_ Lex sat beside the youngest Super, "Hey." He said softly, "I think your mom wants to talk to you."

"Lex." Alura breathed, "Uncle Lex..."

"Now you call me uncle Lex?" He almost spat.

He then stood and walked to the centre of the room, "Family reunions are always great aren't they?" He smiled wickedly. He watched as an unrestrained Kara tried to crawl away.

"Miss Danvers, you won't get very far...I guess you all want to know my plan?"

Lena rolled her eyes, "Cut to it Lex." She sneered, too weak to want to fight.

"Okay." He said with a smile, "In a few short hours, you will all be fighting to the death...Or should I say, _Alura_ will." His eyes darted straight at Alura. He then looked straight.

Kara looked at Lena, "No..." She then swallowed the lump in her throat, "I won't fight my daughter."

"What is the prize?" Lena sneered, shrugging, "There has to be two winners, so what is the prize?"

"Well, sister...The last two standing get the cure." Lex stood momentarily thinking, "I've changed my mind...Lena you have to kill Kara or I kill Alura...one of you had to die today for your daughter...you both decide who that is." He smirked before leaving the room.

Kara and Lena looked at each other. Lena swallowed hard, "I'm not killing you Kara."

"And I'm not killing you...There has to be a way around this..." Kara sighed, pulling on her chains.

"We should just accept his offer of being apart for life...that would hurt but at least we would all be alive." Lena sighed.

Alura pulled on her chains, "Neither of you are dying. It is a game and you are playing right into it. Just agree with him and fight until the death. I have plans of my own." Alura sighed.

Lena raised her eyebrows and Alura smiled, "You guys forget that we have all been apart and that gave me enough time to plan some things...You two have to fight and one of you has to die, but it won't be for no reason."

"And what has my beautiful daughter got planned?" Lena asked, trying to get comfortable.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked Lena.

"These handcuffs chafe." Lena sighed, and watched Kara giggle childishly, and blush, "You were not complaining-"

"Kara! Our child is in the room!" Lena hissed sarcastically with a devilish smile on her face.

Alura was stunned, "Mom's! Back to the point."

"Sorry, Kara just let her mind wander back to when-"

"Yes mom, I got the picture." Alura snapped, clearing her throat and watched as both Kara and Lena smiled at each other, "Anyway, _mom's._ Kara you have to die...I'm sorry but you have to die again."

"Why me? I don't like being dead." Kara said stubbornly.

"Does anyone?" Lena asked, before shrugging, "Well, Lex clearly does."

"So I have to die?" Kara asked.

Alura nodded, "But you both still need to fight pretty good. Mom you can't snap her neck otherwise she will be dead for good."

"Strangulation?" Kara gasped.

"Sorry, but if you want to live again you have to die that way. I can't have you breaking any necks as cause of death."

"And you know that it will work? Whatever your plan is?" Lena asked.

"Once we have the cure, you and I can work together to get mom back."

"We do it." Kara nodded.

Lena nodded slowly, "Alura you had better be right."

After a few hours, Alura fell asleep on Kara's shoulder. Lena and Kara didn't say anything, and both looked up when the door opened.

Four guards walked in. Two walked over to Lena and unclicked her handcuffs. Lena got feeling back in her wrists and watched as both Kara and Alura were forced to their feet.

The three of them were dragged to a huge room, Lex stood proudly, "So...Who is fighting who?" He asked with a smile.

"I am fighting Kara." Lena sneered, going along with the game.

"Excellent." He smiled as Alura was restrained by some guards, "Walk to the centre." Lex said with a gesture of his arm. Kara and Lena walked together. Once in the centre of the room, the pair of them were dreading this fight, but they were relying on Alura and her supposed acting skills to break down the moment Kara died.

"Get ready." Lex growled.

Kara raised her fists, along with Lena.

"To the death?" Lena sneered.

"To the death." Kara declared and darted straight for her.

For at least 15 minutes there was full on fighting, and blood was everywhere. Kara was actually giving up. She couldn't do it anymore both the fighting and dying.

She trembled backwards, soaked in blood and weak, "Lena, I can't do this anymore, please. Stop." The blonde begged.

Alura knew that Kara geninely had enough and so did Lena, but they _had_ to go through with the plan or none of them would make it out of this.

"I'm so sorry Kara." Lena sighed, voice trembling.

"No Lena, stop. Please. Alura get her to stop." Kara gasped in tears.

Alura held back tears and fought the guards, but they held her firmly in place. Lex smirked at the three of them and his smile widened as Lena had Kara on her back on the floor.

Lena knelt on Kara's chest, and she was so terrified.

"Don't send me back Lena, please." Kara begged, keeping a hold of Lena's lower arm. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and Lena was scared for her, "You know I have to." Lena gasped.

"There is nothing Lena! I don't want to go back to that." She gasped, trying to fight her off. Lena pressed her knee on her chest, "It will only be temporary."

"And what if she gets it wrong? Rao help me." She gasped.

Tears ran down Lena's cheek, and she began to shake, "I'll make it quick, I promise."

"No Lena! No, No please!" Kara snapped. She looked over at Alura who was no longer acting, genuine tears fell down her cheeks, "Mom..." Shs gasped, trying to talk down to Lena, but Lena wanted her family back and was willing to do anything, even if it meant sending Kara into hell again because she knew she could drag her straight out again.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two women on the ground. Lena moved her knee slowly and crouched down to Kara. She stroked her cheek gently.

"Lena please don't." Kara begged.

"I will find you again. I promise you, you have to trust me." Lena gasped.

After a minute, Kara nodded slowly. As terrified as she was, she _had_ to do this. She looked up into Lena's green eyes and Lena looked down into hers.

Silence ensued around the room and Alura watched as Lena kissed Kara full of passion and longing. Kara wanted this to last forever and to die no more but she had no choice.

Alura wondered why the kiss was taking so long, it was only when she noticed her hands snaking up to Kara's neck that she realised. She quickly turned her head away and all she heard was Kara fighting back, kicking her legs, but Lena was knelt on her chest. She couldn't move anywhere.

The guard holding Alura forced her to watch as Kara's breathing began to slow. Hearing her gasping for air made it worse.

When Lena began talking Kryptonian, Alura noticed Kara somehow, no longer fighting and accepting what was going to happen.

Kara found it heartbreaking, looking down at her wife. She pushed tighter on Kara's neck everytime she tried to stop what was happening.

Eventually, the room fell silent, as did Kara.

Lena slowly removed her hands from Kara's throat, and looked back at Alura. Instead of soft eyes, Alura was greeted with the coldest eyes she had ever seen on her mom.

Alura had never been more scared.

Lena slowly stood up and walked over to Alura. Lex didn't bother stopping her.

"Move!" Lena growled at the guards. One of them looked over at Lex and he firmly nodded. The guards stepped away and there was nothing between Alura but the wall and Lena.

There was no escape.

Alura knew she made a mistake in her plan, but she never predicted her own mom turning on her.

Alura backed herself into the wall, "Mom..."

"Don't you dare _mom_ me!" Lena growled, "Do you have any idea how hard that was?"

Alura's jaw dropped slightly, "...It...It had to be done, you know it did."

"Remind me why I ever decided to have children?" Lena laughed wickedly. Alura had never been more terrified, "Mom...Please, listen to me." She gasped.

" _Lena_." Lena growled, "You address me as _Lena_. I'm not being a mother to a daughter who makes me kill my own wife..."

Alura forced back tears, "Mom, we had to do that...So that we could all break free from..From him!"

"Wow." Lena laughed, "You really are stupid."

Alura frowned, deeply confused.

"Lex wanted one of us cast out in the dark..." She shrugged, moving closer to Alura to the point where it was claustrophobic. Lena crouched slightly to her height, "You see...While I was singing _Kara_ to sleep-"

"Why are you saying her name like that?" Alura gasped, her heart breaking more by the second.

"Why?" Lena laughed, "You don't deserve parents."

"But I do, I...I have you and mom-"

"Kara." Lena reiterated. She glared when the girl stared cluelessly at her, "Say her name." Lena instructed.

"M-"

"SAY HER NAME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD WHILE YOU ARE HUMAN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU!" Lena shouted.

Alura began to figure out that she was the one who was caught out by Lex, all of this was to prove that she was the weakest link.

"Kara." Alura said quietly, unable to form words anymore.

Lena smiled, satisfied, "Now...Half breed..."

"Mom this isn't you!" Alura gasped.

Lena turned around and hit her, "Do not call me that. You have no right.,"

"You gave birth to me."

"What a mistake that was." Lena laughed, before grabbing a gun from a guard and pointing it directly at her, "Now, go through with your plan and bring her back."

"No." Alura sneered, trying to be brave.

Lena laughed, "Trying to be brave? Don't try to be the hero. The only hero is the one you made me kill. While I was killing her did I realize what this was all about."

"Then why didn't you stop?"

"Because she was dead anyway." Lena sighed.

Ten minutes later Alura walked over to Kara and began to give her what she needed to bring her back.

Alura watched Lena the whole time, "Why have you turned on me? You knew the plan. You would have gotten her back."

"Let's put this into perspective shall we, half breed?"

"Don't call me that." Alura sighed.

"If you had to kill me because Kara told you to, would you?"

"No..." Alura admitted.

"All of this was about exposing who is weak and stupid...When this is over, you stay the hell away from us." She sneered.

Alura's heart broke, but as hers broke, Kara's began beating.

"Oh, and for what you made me do." Lena said as some guards grabbed a hold of Alura, "I am taking away your powers...and making sure that you can't come near Kara or I again. You have caused enough pain."

"Through wanting to do the right thing!" Alura gasped in tears, fighting the guards, "Mom please-"

"Use _my name."_ Lena growled.

This was a bitter pill for Alura to swallow, "Lena, please don't take away my flight...Please don't keep me away from Kara!"

"You should have thought about that before you asked me to kill her." Lena sneered.

As Alura was dragged away, kicking and screaming, Lex walked over to Lena, "Good job little sister...Exposing the weak link in the family really does help. I'm just glad it isn't you. After she is awake, you can go and live your lives. The half breed will be taken care of. Welcome back little sister."

Lena smiled to herself and put her hand in Kara's.

 **AN: this turned out darker than I thought it was going to be. remember, they will find a way back to each other.**


	12. Healing

Two weeks had passed since Alura had her powers taken. She was practically human, the only power she had was X-Ray vision. As she walked through the hustle and bustle of National City, she approached the L-Corp building. The first thing she noticed was the increased security as she walked into the building. As she looked around, she noticed everyone was dressed much more formal and everything was darker.

Slowly, she approached the reception desk, "Leanne, Hey, it's me, Alura." Alura smiled as she walked over.

Leanne bit her tongue, "Miss Danvers, Mrs Luthor is very busy right now and s-" She stopped as Lena's buzzer rang.

"Leanne." Lena spoke, her voice sounded much more sterner than before, "I am watching the CCTV now...Send her up, but have security restrain her...I cannot take risks."

"Of course Miss Luthor." Leanne replied, before signalling the guards over. They hamdcuffed her straight away, as if they knew what to do.

They had obviously been instructed by Lena that this is the procedure to take when the younger Danvers ever showed up.

After she was escorted into Lena's office, the guards left Alura standing there, still in the handcuffs. Alura looked around the room slowly, and her eyes once again met Lena's back.

Lena was stood, facing outside. The reflection of the glass showed Alura exactly what make-up she was wearing and what expression she had on her face.

"You showed." Lena said in a steel tone, finally turning around. Dark red lipstick, dark eyeliner and a black outfit complimented her look. Her true Luthor was showing.

She finally embraced her dark side.

She strutted around to the front of her desk, "I have seen your studying is going well."

"I miss you mom." Alura said quickly.

Lena dismissed it, and took a breath, "L-Corp is making a few changes...Security is upped and you...Are not allowed here."

"I'm still your daughter...we spent years together...I miss the stories of Krypton...I miss our time together." Alura sighed and fought the urge to take a step back as Lena walked over.

"You think I don't know?" Lena laughed wickedly. She burned the handcuffs off with her heat vision. She then circled Alura, zeroing in on her, "Your blood turned cold the moment I walked over to you...Your heartbeat rose, your lips are dry...You are _scared_ of me." She smiled, before stopping in front of her, "I'm not a mom. I'm a business woman with wicked powers and I will use them to get what I want and... _Who_ I want."

"Just when I thought you as a Luthor was scary, you are now a Luthor with super powers." Alura sneered.

Lena smiled and walked across the room, "I have all the power I could have ever wanted...Am I glad I don't have children." She smiled, relaxing in her chair.

"Where is mom?" Alura snapped.

Lena's face turned dark instantly, "Working. CatCo is thriving, and so is she." Lena picked up a small remote control from her desk, "I have a question." Lena said pointedly, "Before I took control of my powers, I was just human like everyone else...I now wonder why I kept those powers a secret..." A smile then lit up her face, "Having this power, coursing through my veins...You have no idea how...Brilliant it feels."

"That power has to be used for good, not evil." Alura snapped.

"Lower your tone." Lena growled, "Do you have any idea what I went through that day?"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _'I was looking down on her and she was looking up at me.' Lena's voice trembled slightly as she went back to the day she had to kill the woman she loved, 'You have no idea what it felt like. She tried to use her human strength to pull me off, and I just kept on...:_

 _"Lena, Lena please, we can end this now, you don't have to kill me..." Kara gasped, trying to fight Lena off._

 _"Kara, there is no other way, Alura said so." Lena's voice trembled, as she held down Kara's wrists._

 _"She has a stone...A gem stone...I gave it to her." Kara was now speaking ancient Kryptonian, a language only her and Lena understood, "It...It can bring life, but also take it...That's how I'll be able to come back...But I don't want to die...The last time I saw blackness and nothing..."_

 _"So you're saying..."_

 _"I'm sorry...but...We have to...We have to disown her, for good otherwise this...Attempts on our lives they will keep happening."_

 _"But you know I can't do that! She's our daughter!"_

 _"Do you see another way out of this? We can't have children...At all." Tears now streamed down Kara's face, "You need to make her human...And you need to get her out of our lives."_

 _"But then Lex wins...I spent 18 years bringing her up!"_

 _"Do it Lena! I would rather us be alive, and her knowing that than having us dead...If you agree, you kiss me...And then kill me or if not...We all die..."_

 _"Okay...Okay." Lena sighed._

 **Present Day**

"You didn't turn on me because you hated me..."

" _We_ as your mom's did what we knew was for the best." Lena said pointedly, "Did you ever think we would just turn on you? We still love you but we can't show our affections...From now on, you have to go it alone...And I really am sorry." Lena's voice now softened, "But in order to keep you safe...You can't be a superhero ever again."

Just as Lena finished her sentence, Kara walked in. Alura turned her head and saw the blonde putting on a defence. She couldn't show that she cared, and that broke her heart.

"Alura." Kara said coldly, before taking a breath, "Lena, what is she doing here?"

"I was uh..." Alura's voice now was trembling and so was her botttom lip, "I was leaving."

Lena's heart broke, as she was unable to look at her now estranged daughter anymore.

Kara sighed, "You understand that we are doing what is for the best, right?"

Alura nodded slowly, "I j...I miss you...And...I'm powerless...Flying was amazing and I can't do that anymore..." Alura noticed how Lena was staring at the floor, clearly trying not to cry.

How could either of them keep up this pretense when their daughter needed them?

Lena felt ashamed to even have the title of being her mom.

"Mom's, I need you...Let me be a hero again...Please." Alura begged.

Lena slowly opened her desk draw and Kara was frowning at what she was doing. As she did, Lena pulled out a pistol. A gun that she designed herself.

Kara was now worried, _"Lena_..."

"How the hell are we doing this Kara?!" Lena snapped at her, "She is our daughter for God sake! She should be who she is and we should stop hiding who she is."

In a shocking turn, Lena pointed the gun at Alura, by that point, Kara had already sped across the room to stand in front of her, "Your motives aren't making any sense!"

"You never asked what was inside of this gun. Three types of bullet...I designed it...It contains lead bullets, Kryptonite bullets and one bullet could give Alura her life back..." Lena stared at the gun, now smiling to herself, "Take a guess which one I'm going to use."

Kara let out a sigh of relief, "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Plenty honey." She smiled, "I would never kill our daughter...You look after family."

After Kara moved out of her way, a shot of gunfire rang through the air.

Kara and Lena were stunned for the moment, and horror was written all over their faces as Alura collapsed to the floor.

"Lena, what the hell did you do?!" Kara snapped, racing over to Alura.

"I...I didn't fire that bullet..." It suddenly then occured to her, "We are under attack. Take her, I've got this."

Like a bullet, Kara was gone, with Alura in her arms.


	13. The deeper hole

**13 hours later...**

Lena sat beside Alura in the DEO. She held her hand gently. Since the shooting Lena had a change of clothes, wearing a red top, complimented by a black blazer and black trousers. She freshened up her make-up, now wearing a much brighter rogue lipstick than before.

She sighed heavily as she looked over the tubes coming out of her daughter's throat, and then the wires that covered her chest, monitoring everything.

"I'm sorry." Lena sighed quietly. Her voice trembled as she looked over her daughter's facial features.

As Alex walked in, her heart skipped a beat, worried that someone would come along and finish the job.

"Miss Danvers..."

"Alex, please." Alex said politely, pulling up a chair. As she sat beside her, Lena sensed something was wrong, "I'm guessing you are not here to talk about my daughter's state of health?"

"No." Alex said softly. She took a breath knowing this would be a sensative subject, "Kara told me about the gun...She told me about the three different bullets it had inside..."

"You're here to ask if I accidentally shot her because of the wrong setting being on the gun? Listen, that would be an easy mistake, but when it comes to her, I would have double checked...My office has CCTV...I will give you expressed permission to go and collect it, but I assure you, I double checked." Lena said sternly.

Alex nodded, "Thank you Lena."

"But..." Lena said just as Alex was standing, "If I did shoot her...That means that I failed to protect her, yet again."

"Lena, you and Kara are forever fighting for her...Once Alura comes back from this-"

 _"If_ she comes back from this."

"She will have her powers, we will train her properly and she can fight beside Kara."

"I want that day back more than anything...That night they fought the K'Hund together." Lena smiled, "I had never wanted anything more."

"You'll have it back. I promise." Alex smiled softly.

"If we don't?"

"Lena, you can't think like that." Alex said pointedly, "Right now...She needs hope."

Lena went quiet as Alex left, only turning back to Alura a moment later.

"She shot her." Kara confirmed later on, "But it was purely an accident...Someone sabotaged the gun to make Lena look guilty."

"And you know that how?" Maggie asked, "You and Lena both turned your back's on her, how can we trust you?"

Kara glared at her, "We did that to protect her."

"We don't know that." Maggie said smugly, "You both wanted her dead as far as we know."

"Maggie, stop." Alex hissed.

"None of you are thinking logically. _Lena Luthor,_ she disowned her kid, she wanted her dead, and before you butt in, you are equally to blame here because you both turned your back's on her. You both broke her heart and it seems like you don't want to accept responsiblity-" Maggie ranted, and the truth hurt Kara.

"You were not there during those night's when she cried herself to sleep. She told me about watching _you_ die in the hands of _Lena Luthor_." Maggie carried on.

"Stop making it sound like she is the one to blame. We did what we could to keep her _safe!_ That is all it was. We had to make sacrifices and you think it was easy?! You have no idea!" Kara snapped. She stepped toward Maggie, towering over her, "She will be okay, Lena and I will prove our innocence...If she did shoot her, it would have been an accident."

* * *

A few hours later, Kara was sat beside Alura as she began to wake up. She smiled, slightly as she took her daughter's hand, "You heal fast...Must be those genes of yours. You know, we could never take away everything that made you Kryptonian, and that includes your ferocious appetite." She laughed.

"Did mom shoot me?" Alura said quietly, "I mean, she was making it right...We all were getting somewhere. I mean, it could have been an accident..."

"It was an accident." Kara said quickly, "The DEO has arrested Lena, but that was because Maggie insisted that they investigate further...The CCTV shows that she was not ready to fire that gun...It must've been a loose trigger or something."

"Mom..." Alura began as several guards walked in with Hank. Kara was deeply confused, they had the evidence they needed, what else could they have on any of them? Kara squeezed her daughter's hand protectively, "Hank, what is going on?"

Hank stood hastily, "We came for Alura..."

Kara protectively stood in front of her, "There is everything on that you need on that video-"

"It's not about that." He sighed, before looking at Alura, "Do you want to tell your mom?"

Kara was deeply confused. She turned around, swallowing the lump in her throat and dreading what Alura was about to tell her.

"Years ago, before my days as Supergirl, before you even came back...I visited Lex..." Alura sighed, sitting up. She sensed her mother's deep confusion, "He told me of his plans...I never thought he would actually put them into force and so I just went along with him..."

"Why would you listen or even visit Lex anyway? Does your mom know?" Supergirl hissed.

"She had no idea...I just went to see why he always wanted you and Kal dead...I...Then he told me about what he did to me as a baby...I knew all of this was going to happen...Why do you think I'm alive?" Alura said pointedly. Kara took a step back from her, "You could have prevented all of this."

"If I did, you wouldn't be alive now!"

"AND LOOK WHAT YOU ARE PUTTING US ALL THROUGH!" Kara shouted, "Is all of this a game?!"

"Kind of, yeah."

Kara scoffed in disgust, "I can't believe you!" She then looked at J'onn and the guards, "Do you know what happens next J'onn?"

"That's what we're here to ask Alura...She knows all of the plans and if Lex escapes again, we need to be prepared." J'onn sighed.

Kara grabbed Alura's hand and squeezed it hard enough that it hurt, "Tell us what the hell is going to happen next."

"I can't! Because his plans ended to the point where mom ended up locked up. I'm telling the truth." Alura snapped.

"You're under arrest." J'onn announced as the guards handcuffed Alura, "Until we know what is happening Supergirl, we need to be ready."

"And what about Lena? She is innocent." Kara protested.

"As of yet, none of us have a clue what is going on. Once we have pieced it all together, everyone who is innocent will go free." He sighed, as the guards took Alura away.

Kara sighed and sat in silence, feeling like her world was falling apart. She was now the Alura of the situation and it broke her heart knowing that Alura knew all of what would happen. She wished that she still was dead so then she wouldn't have to be stuck in this mess and Alura and Lena would be happy in their little family. In some ways, Kara blamed herself.


	14. Getting The Truth

Three days had passed. Lena was found innocent of any crime, Alex found that the gun had been sabotaged thus finding the young Luthor innocent.

Lena was glad that her innocence had been proclaimed but she was finding it hard to understand how or why Alura visited Lex behind her back and why she could let his plans be implimented.

Walking down a long corridor, Lena was struggling to form questions to ask her daughter. Her heart was heavy. She didn't know what the hell to believe.

Why would she let her family go through all of this?

That is one question that fueled Lena's anger.

Lena walked into the interrogation room, seeing Alura's hands chained to the table and Alex standing behind her.

"We are good here." Lena said sternly to Alex.

"By J'onn's orders, I have to stay, but anything you or Alura say will be kept between these four walls." Alex assured.

Lena nodded slowly, before taking a seat.

"Would you look at you?" Lena said coldly to Alura, "Did everything go your way? Or did it fail?"

"Mom, look." Alura said after taking a deep breath.

"You saw Lex behind my back." Lena said in a steel tone, showing no emotion other than hate, "I told you what he was like, and yet you still betrayed my word."

"You can't choose family." Alura said pointedly.

"You knew of his plans, yet you never trusted me enough to tell me. Hell, you even let them go ahead." Lena laughed with sarcasm.

Alura's features fell, "I saw how much you missed mom...And then you told me about Krypton..." She smiled, remembering being told the stories as a child, "I didn't only do it for you...I did it for me...I wanted to see what she was like, weather she really was who you said...And then..." She paused, "Lex told me all of that was possible. Of course, I thought it was a bluff but...I wanted to see what she was like..."

"People who are dead should stay dead." Lena replied quickly with deep anger in her voice.

Alex shifted uncomfortably from behind her.

"Then why did you say yes to bringing Alex and mom back?" Alura said pointedly, "I mean, you could have said no and all of the plans Lex had simply wouldn't work. But you made the choice and here they are."

"What happens next?" Lena asked.

"Nothing." Alura took a breath, watching Lena move uncomfortably.

"No...That can't be it." Lena said with a nervous smile, "No, this is Lex...There is always something with him."

"There isn't. The only thing that happens next is that you let me go...Get me out of these chains..."

Alex scoffed.

Lena looked up at her, with fearsome eyes, "Problem, Miss Danvers?"

"No...Nothing, sorry...I...That was unproffesional of me.." She then cleared her throat as Lena stood.

"Let her go...If there really is nothing else...There is no need to keep her here."

"I have to run it by J'onn." Alex said quickly.

"You do that. Right now Miss Danvers there is no reason to keep her falsely imprisoned." Lena said before leaving.

"Well?" Kara asked as she saw Lena walking down the corridor.

"Well what? She's innocent...Not quite innocent but there is nothing else...Her and Lex just helped bring you guys back to life." Lena said coldly.

Kara frowned, "Okay...But that doesn't explain the other stuff."

"Forget about it." Lena snapped quickly, frightening Kara, "That is dead and buried. Move on."

"No." Kara said quickly, "They put us through hell."

"Forget it Kara Zor-El."

A shiver ran down Kara's spine as Lena scanned her up and down with her eyes. She then let out a deep breath as Lena walked away. Lena only used her full name when she was in trouble, and it made her feel awful.


	15. Affirmation

"Mom...When can I have my powers back?" Alura moaned as she walked into the apartment later that night. She seemed to accept no responsibility for what she knew would happen.

Lena laughed uneasily with disbelief. She strutted inside as she would if she were in a normal work day, tossing her keys onto the work surface. She then went to her alcohol cupboard, and pulled out a bottle of Pinot Noir. As she walked over to the glass cupboard, Alura asked her again if she could have her powers back. Lena scoffed at this, "You think you should get your powers back? Alura, you arw not accepting responsibility for what you did."

"Because I gave you Kara back! You can't act all innocent either." Alura snapped, and flinched as Lena placed a wine glass heavily on the work top.

"You _do not_ use that _tone with me."_ Lena sneered, silencing Alura. Lena continued to pour the red wine into her glass and screwed the lid back on the bottle. As a silence formed in the room, Lena walked over to the couch, but Alura stayed where she was across the room.

"You want your powers back?" Lena said quietly, knowing her super hearing could pick up on it. Lena waited a moment, taking a sip of her blood red drink, "It's rude to talk through walls...And ignore your mother." Lena said coldly.

Alura sighed, now having no defences to get away from the current situation. She _had_ to face her mother's wrath. She slunk, and walked into the living room.

"Straighten your back Alura Danvers." Lena instructed coldly, staring at Alura as she lazily walked in. Lena took a breath, "I was never hard on you as a child, is that where I went wrong?

This hit Alura like a ton of bricks.

 _Wrong?_ Alura thought, _She raised me right, why would she be thinking she did it wrong?_ It was a ploy to make Alura feel guilty. She had to find a way fo make her daughter feel some responsibility for what she did. In some way, Lena did feel she went wrong.

"No..." Alura finally spoke, her mouth going dry, "Mom...You raised me right...You..."

"I gave you everything." Lena said coldly, "That is where I went wrong. I private schooled you, I bought you everything...I let you embrace who you are...I went wrong. You're a spoiled _brat_." She said the word hastily before thinking about earlier events, "You knew everything that Lex was planning?"

Alura nodded slowly.

Lena finally looked at her, locking onto her eyes, "Did you know he was going to kill my mom?"

Alura's breath hitched. _How the hell could she answer?_ Lena stood slowly. Alura's heart began racing. She watched as Lena put her wine onto the stand.

"This isn't twenty questions Alura. You want to be a _hero_? You _face up_ to what you did. Now, I'm going to ask you again..." Lena said sternly, clearly not messing around. She watched carefully as Alura took a step back. "You're scared Alura?" Lena said with sarcasm, finally picking up on Alura's heartbeat, "Now, I will ask you one more time...Did you _know_ that Lex was going to kill my mom?"

Alura nodded slowly, "Yes...I did..."

A fire started inside Lena and Alura sensed it.

"Go to your room." Lena said coldly, holding back from using her powers.

As Alura began to walk away, Lena grabbed her wrist, holding it tight enough that it hurt. "You want your powers back? You _earn_ them back." Lena sneered before letting her go.

Alura walked off, swallowing the lump in her throat. Guilt finally set in and it hurt more than anything.

Lena looked up as she heard the door ten minutes later. Kara walked in, dark shirt, black trousers, and dark shoes to go with it. She threw her keys on the worktop and walked over to Lena, "Did she listen?" She asked quietly, crossing her arms.

"I think she get's it." Lena smiled slightly, "I was never harsh on her..." She looked down on her wine, "I trusted her too much..."

"You've never been a mom before." Kara sighed, sitting beside her. She felt terrible, of all the things she thought, Lena got a basic thing wrong. Kara was sure to rectify this, "It is us now. You've realized your mistake."

"We were tortured for my mistake. _My mom_ died for my mistake." Lena drummed into herself, blame seeping through heavily.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your mistake." She said softly, "She knows...She will learn from it."

Lena leaned into Kara's touch, "When do we..."

"Give her powers back?" Kara asked, "Well, I need...Help with a few things...I'm pretty sure my amazing wife could help."

Lena smiled, laughing to herself, "I've had a drink...I don't think drinking and flying is a good mix."

"I didn't mean today." Kara laughed. She pushed her glasses back up her nose, with a smile, while Lena gazed into her eyes, "I spent ten years without you...I was a parent on my own, raising Alura and ever since you came back, I don't think we have had any real time together."

Kara now blushed, and went nervous. She swore she felt like jelly, "Lena..." She said nervously.

Lena removed Kara's glasses and put them beside her glass which still contained thick red wine, on the small table beside the sofa.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." Lena said softly to the Kryptonian. Kara felt like she could melt, and instead of saying anything, she kissed Lena deeply and full of passion.

Lena put her right hand on Kara's cheek and was surprised how long Kara could go without taking a breath.

Lena pulled away eventually, and rested her forehead on Kara's, "I never want you to go again."

"I won't." Kara said quietly as the young Luthor's breathing was heavy, "I love you too much."

"Kara." Lena said with a small smile, finally locking eyes with her, "Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear that." Kara said with a small smile, before picking Lena up bridal style and carrying her to the bedroom.

The next morning Alura brought her mom's breakfast to them. Kara was the first awake, upon smelling food.

"Oh my god!" Kara squeeled, "Thank you Alura!" She smiled as a tray was put in front of her, containing at least 20 pancakes.

"One minute." Alura said, before going back into the kitchen.

Lena frowned at Kara, "What did you do?"

Kara's brow furrowed as she chewed on a mouthful of food, "I didn't."

Lena was still curious and watched as Alura came in with a mug, "Alura...What did you do?" Lena asked sternly as Alura put the mug beside Kara on her bedside table.

"One minute." Alura repeated before leaving the room again.

"I think she has seen the error of her ways." Kara said pointedly as Alex walked in.

"Oh God!" Alex gasped, "Alura just said to come in."

"She's acting strange..." Lena agreed, "She made breakfast..."

"There you go." Alura said while giving Alex a mug of tea.

"Oh, thank you." Alex said as she dissapeared again.

Only seconds later did she appear with Lena's breakfast of Bran Flakes, lavishly splayed with fruit.

"Thank you." Lena smiled, as Alura stopped, "Okay...I spent most of the night...awake...Thinking about what I had done..." Alura said after a deep breath.

Everyone's eyes softened, and Lena finally understood what was happening.

Alura was accepting and apologising for what she did.

"And I thought...I have hurt everyone...I wasn't mislead...I knew what I was doing...I don't like feeling crap for what I did but..." She shrugged, looking at the floor, "I guess that is what happens when you either accept responsibility or refuse..."

Kara continued eating like there was no tomorrow because she was so hungry, but her daughter being so honest warmed her heart.

Alura finally looked up at them, "I have accepted responsibility. I hurt a lot of people...I am so sorry..." Alura said quietly.

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, "Apology accepted." She said softly.

Alex pulled her into a hug, "You're family...Without you, despite all the crap, your mom and I wouldn't be here."

Alura held onto her tightly, and while she did Kara and Lena looked at each other knowingly.

Lena went into her drawer and pulled out a needle full of purple liquid. Slowly, Lena put her bowl beside her, before looking back at Alura, "Honey." She said softly, getting out of bed, dressed in pyjamma shorts and a vest. She walked over to Alura and stopped where she was, "What you did is unforgiveable. I lost my mom...And you're right...You gave me Kara back...The whole point was you accepting resonsibility..." She then looked down at her hand, with the needle in her grip, "I think accepting when things are your fault is a big step...For this...Kara and I as your moms...We think you should be who you are."

"A hero." Kara interrupted, with a small smile.

Lena took the cap off of the needle, "Once I give you this and you have a sleep...You'll be a hero once again." She smiled.

"Are you serious?!" Alura gasped, delighted, "I mean, thank you."

"Go to your room, I'll be there in a few minutes." Lena smiled. She watched as Alura ran off to her room.

"Is Supergirl's apprentice back?" Alex asked with a smile.

Lena and Kara nodded with a smile, "Yes she is."


	16. Come Together

" _Good morning National City, it is a brand new day and with it brings breaking news. Supergirl and her Apprentice are back in the sky! Both superheroes were seen helping out with a bank heist gone wrong. CEO of the company L-Corp has spoken out, clearly a huge supporter of the heroes and has said that having them back in the sky is a warming presence and seeing the Mother, daughter duo together again has been a sight that will forever be a bright and hopeful sign. One question remains, if Supergirl died, how was she able to come back?_ _More coming soon, but first the weather with Sheridan Daniels..._

Winn stood watching the news in Alex's apartment the next day. The question of explaining Supergirl still being alive was a hard thing to crack.

"Well, the world seems happy that they are back." Alex smiled, passing Winn a cup of coffee.

"The Super Duo." Winn laughed to himself, still looking at the TV before looking at Alex, "And with Lena on their side, of course the world would be happy."

"Lena is on their side because they are family." Alex said pointedly, "But, I agree with the world...I'm happy they are back."

Winn took a sip of his coffee and turned around when the younger brunette walked in through the window, clad in her cape and all. The smile on her face warmed Winn's heart, or was it the fresh doughnuts she was holding in a bag, in her hand?

"Took a trip to Noonan's on my way through, you both like doughnuts right?" She smiled.

Winn melted, "Y..yes.."

Alex frowned heavily. She had never seen him react this way toward doughnuts, or was it Alura? She couldn't quite work it out.

"Good." Alura smiled, "One each. Mom is saving a cat, she will be here soon."

"Thank you Alura." Alex smiled, taking a doughnut that was lavishly splayed with sugar.

Alura frowned at Winn, "Are you okay Winslow?"

"Wh-me? No, no I'm fine..." Winn blushed.

"There are two Supers in the sky." Alex said obviously, "This is him nerding out."

"Three." Winn interjected, "There, there are three Supers in the sky."

"As in other mom?" Alura asked.

"Superman." Alex concluded, "That explains..." She waved her hands at Winn's face, "He is freaking. He adores Superman."

"Aww." Alura said sweetly, "Do you guys have like a bromance then?"

"Well." Winn said, rubbing the back of his neck, "You, you could say that." He was so nervous, it made the young Super smile more. Just as Kara walked in through the window, Superman followed. Winn freaked, "Ohh My God, he is here."

Alura giggled to herself and looked at Alex, "Bromance?"

Alex winked at her as Kara grabbed a doughnut, "Man! That heist was a drag!" Kara groaned.

"Why is Kal here mom?" Alura asked softly, seeing Winn fanboy in the corner of her eye.

"There was a thing that he wanted to show me at the Fortress." Kara replied, subtly, "How'd you find the heist thing?"

Alura shrugged, "It was alright...Not as good as the K'Hund thing."

"We will get another chance." Kara smiled.

"Hello." Alura said as she turned to Superman.

"Alura." Kal smiled, also in his Super outfit, "It's really nice to be able to finally meet you in the flesh. I have heard a lot about you."

"You too." Alura smiled, listening to Winn's heartbeat. She turned to him, "Winn, can you stop freaking out? You are family too."

Alex laughed into her cup as she looked at Winn. He was stunned.

"Please excuse Winslow...He's..."

"He's alright." Superman smiled, "How are you doing Mr Schott?'

"I am great." He said with a sheepish smile, "It is great to see you."

"You too. Well, I need to get back to Metropolis." He smiled, "It's great to know we have more than just two superheroes..In fact I heard about your mother..A Luthor...The most unlikely relationship, either way, I am happy for my cousin."

"I made a mistake not so long back." Alura sighed.

"I know." Superman said ernestly, "But you learned from your mistake and that's why your mom's gave you your powers back...If they can do that...I trust you too." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Alura smiled, before embracing him in a hug.

Alex and Kara looked at each other with happiness written in their faces. Winn was also happy then and there. This truly was a sweet moment.

"Okay, well, I have to go now Alura." Superman said as Alura pulled away.

"Up, Up and Away?" Alura said pointedly with a smile.

Superman winked at Alura with a smile before launching into the sky.

Alura smiled as she looked out of the window.

"That was cute." Alex smiled. Alura turned around and looked at Kara, "Isn't our family the best?"

"It is." Kara smiled and walked toward her, before embracing her in a hug, "I am so proud of you."

"I love you mom." Alura said softly.

"I love you too." Kara said in return, just as Lena walked through the door, swiftly followed by Maggie.

"I brought lunch." Maggie said, holding some bags full of food, "Take out, on me."

"Hey Maggie." Alex smiled, "Lunch is a bit early." She said with a frown.

"Well, I cleared my schedule." Lena smiled, "Maggie said to come back here." She said after pecking Kara on the lips.

"And so you did." Alura smiled, hugging Lena, "Missed you mom."

"I've been gone since half five this morning. Plus, it looks like you and your mom had a fun morning." Lena said with a smile, "A bank heist."

"It was alright." Alura shrugged.

"Alright?!" Maggie gasped from across the room, "Hey, it is Saturday and you were kinda on your first proper mission today."

"She doesn't do missions." Alex said quickly before Lena said anything, knowing she would jump on the protective defensive.

"She may be a Super, but...She isn't a federal agent." Winn said pointedly.

"Nor will she ever be." Lena said, taking a seat beside Alura on the couch. Kara handed her a box of noodles, "There you go honey."

"Thank you." Lena smiled, "You know this is great. This family time, especially after-"

"You said we were never gonna mention that again." Alex said pointedly as she sat beside Kara.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Lena said quickly.

Maggie sat beside Alex, "And you did well on that heist." She said, subtly changing the subject as Winn also sat down.

"Both of you did." Alex said quickly.

Kara smiled, "Mother daughter time is always the greatest."

"I happen to agree." Alura smiled.

"Oh, do you now?" Lena said smugly, "Well, you'll be happy to know that Kara and I have planned a mom's and daughter night in, watching movies tonight." She then smiled as Alura leaned on her shoulder, "Does that sound okay for you?"

"It's amazing. Thank you." Alura smiled.

"Winn." Maggie said as the soft silence began to become awkward, "Why do you go all weird around Superman?"

"Oh, I, I do not go weird around Superman." Winn said quickly.

Both Kara and Alex raised their eyebrows, "Yeah okay." Alex giggled.

"You have a man crush." Alura said smugly, as Winn went bright red.

"He so does." Maggie laughed.

"Leave the poor guy alone." Lena said with a smile.

"Says the woman who is married to Supergirl." Alura replied quickly.

Maggie and Alex laughed between themselves.

"Wow, you really walked yourself into that one Luthor." Maggie smiled.

Kara smiled to herself as Lena was now as speechless as Winn.

"Classic." Alex smiled.

They all enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the day and as the sun began to set, the three Supers decided to head home.

"Thank you for today Alex." Kara smiled as she hugged her.

"It's what sisters are for. You guys enjoy movie night." Alex smiled as Lena and Alura had already left.

"Night Alex." Kara smiled before walking off.

"Night." Alex said quietly, smiling to herself.


	17. Dark, Blue

**AN: This part will contain a little graphic violence. Thank you all for reading and the responses have been amazing! thank you!**

Mother-daughter night came fast. As Lena stepped out of the shower, she smiled, seeing Kara dressed in pink pyjama's and her hair neatly splayed. Kara was like a child, sat with her fluffy socks and innocent smile.

"What is up with you?" Lena asked with a small smile.

"Oh, nothing." Kara smiled, looking her wife up and down, "Today made me see what family is about."

"That moment when I got caught out by Alura about the Superman thing, that was..."

"Hilarious!" Kara said in sudden fits of giggles, "But she was right, you did marry me."

"Do you think Winn would marry Clarke?" Lena asked pointedly.

"Given half a chance? Maybe, probably...Yes. Winn would totally marry Superman!" Kara smiled, "Oh, oh! I got some alien alcohol, and you have your special stuff." She reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out two bottles of alcohol.

Lena's eyebrows raised her eyebrows, "What's the occasion?"

"Um...Uniting family? You are my family. You have a whole family around you. Us Supers, Danvers and all of the above. We are your family."

Lena smiled and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

Kara put the bottles down and pulled Lena closer and watched as the towel that was covering the brunette's body fell. Lena was now all exposed and it pleased Kara, "Miss Luthor..." Kara began. Lena bit her lip as Kara moved her hands aroumd her naked chest, humming lightly in response, "Less of that Mrs Danvers." Lena smiled, "Our daughter is finishing her homework on the other side of the wall."

Kara messed with her, pushing her back onto the pillows that were placed perfectly behind the Luthor's back. Lena only paused when she heard footsteps, "Kara, you forgot to lock the door."

Kara's eyes widened and she used her super speed to lock the door quickly. "Sorry." She said, in an awkward tone, biting her lip.

"Maybe later." Lena smiled as she began to put fresh, clean pyjama's on. Silk, silver pyjamas with lapels outlined with white cotton.

Kara's mouth went dry as she watched her wife getting dressed.

Lena laughed to herself as she removed the back of her hair from her pyjama collar, "Is there a problem Mrs Danvers? You're just...Mesmerised."

Kara took a moment, "Me? No! No I'm not...Maybe I am."

"What movie did you pick out?" Lena asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well...I...Food is on it's way!" She said excitedly, turning the subject.

"I didn't ask that." Lena smiled. She then stood up and walked over to Kara and was flirting with her, just by the way she was looking at her. Yep, Kara's legs were jelly.

"I think Alura is waiting."

 _How was that flirting?!_ Kara thought to herself, slowly opening the bedroom door.

Lena smiled as she left, listening to Kara's heartbeat which was faster than normal.

Across the room, Alura picked up on the sound of Kara's heart too. Looking up with her own glasses firmly placed on her face, and college work in front of her, she looked up at Lena and thought she looked amazing.

"What did you do to her?" Alura asked Lena, pointing at Kara with her pencil.

"Me?" Lena asked innocently, "I think her watching me get out of the shower-"

"Okay, Okay! Too much information!" Alura shouted, fingers in her ears and eyes screwed shut.

Lena laughed and sat at the table, "You know that won't work."

Alura opened her eyes, and removed her fingers from her ears.

" _Super hearing_." Lena said pointedly, as she leaned forward.

Alura shrugged, "It's worth a shot."

"What film did you choose?" Lena asked, as she looked at Alura's work.

"White Chicks." Alura said casually. Lena's brows raised, "Do I ask?"

"It is funny, is all you need to know." Alura replied as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Kara called from across the the room.

Alura listened and heard fighting going on outside, "I'll be back in a minute." She sighed and ripped open her shirt. She took her glasses from her face and placed them on the table. She kissed Lena's forehead, "Love you mom."

"Love you too." Lena smiled, "Don't be long, dinner is here."

"It's just some thugs." She shrugged, "No big deal." She smiled before leaping from the window.

"Where'd she go?" Kara asked as she put the food on the counter.

"She will be a few minutes. There were some thugs she went to sort." She smiled.

"Well, I have your dinner here." Kara smiled.

"Thank you honey." Lena smiled.

Alura landed on wet concrete and heard the fighting. She walked around a corner to see one man with a gun to his head.

"Hey!" Alura shouted, "You don't need to do this."

"You. _Little girl."_ The gruff man sneered, wearing a black sweater jeans and heavy duty boots. He turned to her with a contorted smile, "Where is your mom? Isn't it past your bed time, _Kryptonian?!"_ "Look, I don't want to fight. I want to help you solve what is going on here." Alura said calmly, arms in front of her.

The man straightened, "I know who your parents are." He growled. Fear struck Alura, "Supergirl is my mom...I...I don't have a father."

"You're right." He growled with a crooked smile, _"You're right."_

Alura straightened her posture, trying to not show him that she was scared.

"Because your other mom..." He said quietly. He then looked up at her, "Is none other than _Lena Luthor."_

Alura scoffed, "Miss Luthor?! Are you crazy?!"

" _Don't lie!"_ He growled, pinning her to the wall, unexpectedly. Alura threw him off, "How the hell do you know?!"

"Your uncle, Lex!" He said with a crazed smile.

Alura was stunned. In that moment, she left herself vulnerable in that moment. The man threw Alura off and climbed on top of her, not taking any chances. Alura of course tried to fight back, but she sensed that he had Kryptonite, weakening her. Her eyes widened as he pulled a needle from his pocket, "Please!" Alura begged, "Please..."

Alura puched and kicked until she finally got him off. She pinned him to the floor and put her hands to his throat, placing her knee heavily on his neck.

She had heavy flashbacks of watching Lena do this to Kara, and as the memory became stronger, so did her hands around the man's neck.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered how much Kara kicked back, "Give this message to Lex." She growled as a tear ran down her cheek. Her eyes glowed red, scaring the man below her. As the man sputtered beneath her, the young hero pulled away when she was struck in the back.

Suddenly, she found it hard to breathe. Once she fell onto her back, she looked up at the deep, dark blue of the sky. Again, she was struck with a sharp object, coated in a green liquid. She put her hands on her abdomen, and as she looked at them, she saw a coarse red liquid. In that moment, she wanted to call out for her mom's, but she couldn't.

She was struck again and again.

It then stopped.

She heard feet scuffling against the pavement and when she looked over l, she was sure she saw Alex.

She just couldn't make it out.

Eventually, she gave in to the pain and closed her eyes.

Alex ran over to her and held the girl tightly. "Alura, I'm here." She sighed, holding onto her. Alura was bleeding heavily, drenching Alex in blood. A call was quickly made to Kara and before she knew it, her sister was in the scene.

"Alura?! Alex, what the hell happened?!" Kara gasped, kneeling to her pale daughter.

"I think it was an ambush or revenge. You need to get her to the DEO, I'll meet you there."

Kara nooded, scooping her daughter into her arms, and quickly flying her back.


	18. Unknown

Blood splayed all over the floor. Time was running out. Alex paced the room, frustratedly.

Lena walked in merely moments later. She was paler than usual. She looked rushed, just after having Kara fly her to the DEO, "Status update, Agent Danvers." Lena demanded, formal.

Alex rubbed her forehead, "She is going to die."

Lena swallowed hard and looked over at Alura. Sun lamps, clearly not doing anything. The dark blue costume was now soaked in a dark, sunken in red. Lena took a breath, "She will live, if you _try."_

"The sun lamps aren't working!" Alex snapped, frustratedly, "Her DNA has been messed with too much...I...I don't think she will make it." Alex sighed, slapping her hands to her side.

Lena couldn't say anything. Her mouth went dry, "She...She can't die...She's only just started." Lena's voice trembled as she heard the life support machines bleeping away in the background.

Alex took a breath and sighed, "I'm sorry...Prepare for the worst." Alex then walked off, missing Kara as she looked at the floor while walking away.

"What did we do wrong Kara?" Lena asked as Kara opened the lab door. Her voiced echoed slightly.

There was a silence.

Kara's eyes began to fill as she swallowed the growing swell in her neck.

"She just went out to stop some thugs...She was literally outside and we didn't pick up on it, because I was more interested in getting in your pants." Lena said the last part bitterly, and it hurt Kara. Lena's green eyes filled with anger, and mostly hurt as she looked back at her wife's soft, innocent blue eyes.

"Lena...We thought we were out of the woods-" Kara began, still standing at the door.

"We let our guard down." Lena growled, before biting her lip, "What are we doing Kara? This going around in circles is am endless cycle and now..." Lena slowed, anger building in her chest, "ALURA COULD DIE!" She shouted, slamming her fist down. Kara jumped slightly. Having never seen this dark side of Lena before, it terrified her.

"If she dies..." Lena carried on.

"She won't-"

"If she does...We are done...It's sick but how else do we protect those we love?"

"So your plan is to cast me out?" Kara said quietly, "Over something that wasn't my fault?"

"This isn't about who is at fault. It's about protection." Lena sighed. "Her Kryptonian cells aren't repairing like they should...why isn't anyone investigating why?"

"Lena..." Kara began. Lena's cold stare was back, "Do not tell me she is not Kryptonian." She sneered.

"I tried to mend her earlier because she broke her thumb, by accident...I used the solution you haven't fully perfected yet..."

"You're an idiot!" Lena snapped, "That makes Kryptonians human should they have the choice! When she was fighting earlier, she used her powers, burning them off like fossil fuel and there is no recharge. She made herself human in that moment..."

Kara's jaw closed quickly.

" _She's going to die."_ Lena sneered, looking back down at Alura.

 **AN: Short chapter, but it's late. And I wanted to update all of you lovely people. I wrote this at twenty past midnight while falling to sleep. thank you all for the great reviews though :)**


	19. A New Chapter

Four months had passed.

Four grueling months.

Supergirl sat in Lena's office and frowned when Alex walked in. Kara had spent the last two hours sitting in complete silence while Lena was in a meeting. She was thinking about each trial that Lena was trying to at least get Alura the power she loved best back, flying.

"Any news?" Kara said quickly as she sat up. Her sister was in casual wear, leather jacket, tight black jeans and hair short and neat.

Alex bit her lip, "We have been keeping a check on everything but her enzymes are most interesting..."

Kara's eyebrows knotted together, "Enzymes? I'm sorry?"

Alex put her hands in front of her and moved them freely as she explained, "Every test that we have run on giving Alura even a small chance of getting her powers back has been successful."

"But we have been working on her flight," Kara said in a confused tone.

"But we are trying to regain what was lost." Alex said in an overly positive tone, "Yes, she may not be like you, but we can at least try and make her as Super as before."

"Have you tried reversing the effects on-"

Alex interrupted, "The properties of that mutated."

Kara turned more in her chair, "Mutated how?"

"Well, if we gave it to Alura, she would be even more powerful than you."

"Well, isn't that better than having no powers at all? After all, I made her lose them. Twice." Kara snapped the last part, unintentionally.

"Kara, if she ever turned, she would become a-"

Alex stopped as Kara raised her hand, "She wouldn't _turn._ "

"Well, you and Lena did, on her."

This pissed Kara off. Her anger rose, "Because we had to! And we hated it."

Alex sighed in defeat, "Of course, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Kara continued to glare, with crossed arms, "How is she now? I'm assuming she is awake."

"No." Alex sighed, "No, she isn't."

"Then how do you know these things even work?! Stupid tests! She is decaying like...Like a normal human and she _is not human!"_ Alex was riled with anger, "Right now Kara, whether you like it or not, she _is_ human. One hundred percent. I love you Kara but there might be no way to get her back, well not as she was born."

Kara was now seething with anger. She stood up slowly and stalked her way over to Alex, "Fix. It."

Just as Alex was about to reply, Lena walked in. She looked all shiny and happy which both sisters found strange.

"Well hello, big Danvers and my beautiful wife." Lena beamed as she walked over to her desk. Kara turned and looked at her wife, "Lena." She smiled, "What uh...You look flourishing."

Alex frowned even harder at Kara.

Lena smiled at Kara, "I have great news."

"Care to share?" Kara asked, with a smile.

"Ah, now that would be telling." Lena remarked back, before looking at Alex, "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my sister-in-law?" She walked to the front of the desk and sat on the edge, putting her bare legs in front of Kara on purpose.

Kara blushed and shifted her glasses awkwardly. Alex had to snap her eyes back up to Lena's face, and cleared her throat, "I uh. The trials are going well, but I'm worried that reversing the effects of what Alura was given would make her a Super, Super...Superhero."

Kara frowned at her sister and Lena crossed her arms, "Surely that is better than her having no powers at all?"

"Alex is worried that, like we did, she could turn and become a villain." Kara interrupted.

"Honey..." Lena frowned, noticing the glasses and the outfit, "Are you aware of the glasses?"

"Well, uh...About that." Kara said with a small laugh, "I went to the opticians."

Alex's jaw dropped, "You went to the opticians?! Why?"

"Well, why do people go to the opticians Alex?" Kara said pointedly.

"But you are an alien, your vision-"

"Obviously, it changes like humans," Kara said nervously as both women frowned at her.

"Why don't you use contact lenses?" Alex asked.

"That involves touching my eye, which is eww!" Kara retorted.

"How do you conceal your identity if you wear glasses?" Lena asked.

Kara paused, "I...didn't think..."

"Just get me your prescription and I can get them changed for you." Lena smiled.

"Thank you, honey." Kara laughed, finding her eyes drawing towards Lena's legs again.

"Alex," Lena said with a smile while biting her lip, slowly drawing her eyes away from Kara, who was now red.

Alex knew that they were flirting, or that Lena was doing most of it.

"Give Alura the Super superpowers, we may not be making the right decision, but we need her awake, considering what we all have to face soon," Lena said quickly. Kara's features dulled, "What is going on?"

Alex took this as her cue to go, "I will get right on it Miss Luthor." She said quickly before leaving.

Kara watched as the door closed behind Alex. She then turned to Lena, who had a smirk placed firmly on her face.

Kara blushed again, "What is going on? What is coming soon?"

Lena was all playful. She smirked as she removed her shoes, "Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now. Would it?"

Kara was so confused. She was under the impression that earth was in danger when actually it was just code for Alex to leave whenever she wanted time alone with her wife.

Honestly, Alex thought the code thing was weird, but she went with it anyway.

"Our daughter will be awake soon, and she will be the only hero in National City."

"Only?!" Kara panicked.

"Honey...You are pregnant..." Lena said outwardly. Kara was stunned. She froze, "What?"

"All of those cravings...12 tubs of Almond and lemon ice cream per night. You, not wanting pot stickers. And your stomach has gotten bigger...Honey, how can you not notice?" Lena said softly, rubbing her wife's arms.

Kara was still silent. A million thoughts at once, and her mind was focussed on one thing, "I hate Almond and Lemon!"

Lena giggled and let Kara connect the dots herself.

Slowly, Lena placed a hand on Kara's stomach, "We have a baby." She smiled sheepishly, "The treatment worked."

Kara was close to tears, "It worked." The cogs were slowly turning, "It worked!" She then hugged Lena tightly, "Oh my Gosh! How could you tell?"

Lena tilted her head to the side, "Other than the cravings?" Her voice then went soft, "While I was taking a shower one night, about two weeks ago...You were asleep in the next room and I heard it...The other heartbeat." She smiled as a tear ran down Kara's cheek before carrying on.

"Once I got out of the shower, I looked around to see if I could see anyone because like I always do...I listen to your heartbeat."

This made Kara laughed. She adored Lena even more for this little piece of information.

"And as I listened...I heard the heartbeat...As I said, I thought it was someone else, so I investigated. I walked into the bedroom and no one else was there, other than you and...As I focused on the sound...it was coming from your stomach...That's when I knew."

"You knew all this time and never said anything?" Kara gasped, as a tear trickled down her face.

"I thought you would notice yourself."

"Clearly not." Kara laughed, "Oh my-"

Lena kissed her, and pulled her towards her, "Alura will be okay. She has her story. She will be the savior of the city. I promise you."

"She is just our daughter. I'm not a savior...I do it because it is my purpose." Kara shrugged.

"Of course...So, what will we call Alura when you have time off?"

Kara pondered, "The New Super."

"Although technically that won't be true." Lena pointed out.

"No, but she will carry on my legacy like she wants to." Kara smiled. She then looked over Lena's shoulder, "Hey...Alex did the trick."

Lena slowly turned around, and as she did, her face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

Wearing blue, a black house of El symbol, along with red cape and boots hovered Alura.

The young woman had only just turned 19. Yes, she was in a coma for it, but now she was ready.

For sure.

Lena held back tears as Kara put her arm around her waist, "That's our girl."

"Are you sure you're ready to give up?" Lena asked Kara after a moment.

Kara nodded slowly, "National City needs a new hero, and this is her town now." A smile slowly spread across her face as Alura turned around, "Go get 'em Supergirl."

Lena smiled and kissed her wife's cheek, resting the hand that was around Kara's waist, on her stomach.

Kara was more than content. Finally, the life she wanted was now in place. National City now belonged to Alura and she could safely say that her days of Supergirl were officially over.

 **A:N: Hey guys, took a while to get here, but it is finally Alura's turn. thank you for sticking by me. I am loving writing this. As I said before, I am back at college, so the chapters will get updated a little less frequently.** **But thank you so much :)**


	20. A New Dawn

Kara moved slowly as she began to wake up the next morning. The news that Lena had given her was still fractured in her brain.

How could she not notice?

As she turned back over, to face Lena, the curtains were already open and the sun was beaming in. Kara smiled as she remembered the events from the night before and as she looked at Lena's side of the bed, she saw she wasn't there. This confused her, had Lena gone to work already? She then looked at the alarm clock, 6:30 am. Perhaps not. 

As Kara began to sit up, her hearing focussed on two familiar voices.

"You still have your college work to do, you can't just drop it." Lena's voice was firm but fair.

"But if I'm Supergirl now-"

"That doesn't mean you can drop out of college Alura. As I said before, you are like Kara, except she has a job and she was Supergirl. You, on the other hand, are Supergirl and you attend college. You can't just drop one." Lena continued. Just as Kara began to smile, the door latch clicked open and in walked Lena.

Kara bit her lip with a smile as he looked up at her radiant wife, "How is she this morning?"

"Ugh." Lena sighed, slumping herself beside Kara, now laying beside her once again. She slowly leaned into Kara's touch and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "She wants to quit college because she is full-time Supergirl and I told her no. As you could hear, she wasn't very happy."

"There is more to life than being a hero that saves the day." Kara agreed, before taking a breath, "You know, I have cravings all over the place!"

"It's called growing a baby, honey." Lena giggled. She admired how perfect everything was, looking down at Kara, her daughter close to graduating and their own little one on the way. It was perfect.

Kara smiled even more, "Our little baby." She then paused, "Does Alura know?"

"She..." Lena pondered, "She heard a third heartbeat in the house, and like me...She got a little suspicious, but once she figured it out, she was none the wiser."

"But she is okay with it, right?" Kara was concerned that having a new child would make Alura jealous. That was what she was terrified of. Lena moved closer to Kara, resting her hand on the bump that was slowly forming, she kissed her neck, "She is fine with it, I promise you. Everything will be fine."

Kara relaxed into Lena's touch, a wave of relief washed over her, "Thank Rao."

"I have work soon, and I have news that I didn't tell you yesterday." Lena confessed this threw Kara off guard, "What?" She frowned, "What didn't you tell me?"

Lena sat up, taking her wife's hand, not knowing where to look, "Well, because I knew we were going to settle down, I decided to put L-Corp under new management...And...To keep an eye on you...I have bought Catco."

Kara's jaw dropped, "Lena, just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean we have to settle down. I like life the way it is and no offense but I can take care of myself." That came out snappier than it should, "Sorry." Kara laughed uneasily, "Hormones...But you can see what I'm saying, right? Life doesn't just stop because we have a child."

"Well..." Lena began, a little hurt, "I assumed with you hanging up your cape, that, that was what all of this meant. We slow down."

"I was dead for 18 years, I'm not slowing down. In fact, I am refulgent." Kara then frowned before laughing, "Rao, I am such a big ball of hormones. I'm sorry Lena."

Lena smiled slightly, "It's okay, this is a lot to get used to."

Kara smiled, "It is." Kara then unexpectedly moved in and kissed Lena with full-on passion. She slowly climbed on top of her and as she did, Lena began to remove her wife's pyjamma top, revealing her flesh that now basked in the morning sunlight. Lena reached her hands around Kara's sports bra and began to peel that off too, just as Alura walked in with their breakfast in hand. 

Alura froze, seeing the blonde now half naked on top of Lena. As Kara stopped, Lena looked up at her, "Alura's standing there isn't she?"

Kara nodded slowly, but as Lena smiled up at her, Kara blushed knowing what her plan was, "We can't do that!" She hissed in a harsh whisper.

"Why not?"

"She's our daughter."

"Ugh, fine." Lena sighed, knowing Kara's morals won whichever way she looked at it.

"Alura! You have seen the ins and outs of the human anatomy which is why I don't understand why you find it shocking every time you walk in on your mom and I. Please stop gawking at us."

Kara still didn't move from the top of Lena, biting her lip nervously as Lena was smiling at her, waiting for Alura to do something.

"I uh, I have a kitten to save from a tree," Alura said nervously, putting the bowls down on the cabinet just outside of the room. "Bye." She said quickly before leaving.

Kara began laughing, "You did that on purpose."

"Over the years, I have learned the ins and outs of that girl."

"Is that the reason we don't have a lock on the door?"

"Maybe, is it a problem?" Lena smirked.

"Nope." Kara smiled, before kissing her again, "I'm pretty sure having sex with my boss isn't allowed."

"Oooh, Miss Danvers, are you ashamed?" Lena toyed.

"Nope. No shame." Kara giggled, "But I do need to get dressed though."

"Please, you can get ready in like 2.5 seconds."

"Yeah, but today, I wanna be human. Any problem with that Mrs. Danvers?"

"No problem at all, Mrs. Danvers." Lena smiled, as Kara slowly climbed off of her. Lena admired every part about her, her curves, the way her clothes fit her just perfectly. It was worth getting up early for.

* * *

The DEO was quiet. Alura walked over to the command center, hands on hips. Alex was the first to notice her. She walked over to her, "Shouldn't you be at college?"

"Um...No." Alura hesitated. Alex raised her brow, "You know, your mom's would kill me if they found out you were here when you are meant to be..." Alex trailed off.

"I walked in on them this morning."

Alex's jaw dropped, "Do you ever knock?"

"Well, I...Seconds before mom and I were talking about college and she said that I have to be both a Super and being a college freshman." Alura huffed, crossing her arms.

"Kara did work at Catco and was Supergirl at the same time, so really kid and I'm sorry to say this but...You have no excuse." Alex shrugged, walking over to her. She had a smirk planted on her face and looked at her phone and saw an incoming call from Kara, "It's your mom."

"Which one?"

"Kara," Alex said before answering her call, "Hey-"

"Alex oh my Rao, you never guess what?!" Kara squealed through the phone.

"Well, I won't unless you tell me."

"Lena's my boss...She bought Catco!"

"She what?!" Both Alex and Alura said in unison.

"Alex...Is Alura there?" Kara frowned, "And don't lie, I can hear when you crinkle."

Alura huffed as Alex put the phone on loudspeaker, "Yes mom?"

"Why aren't you in college?!" Kara said, trying to sound furious, "Your mom will kill me if she finds out!" 

"Do you want me to go to college?"

"She's not being rhetorical." J'onn's voice bellowed as he walked over. The three went silent, "Go to college Supergirl, we will call you when we need you. Right now it is relatively quiet, so you need to go and have your education or I will have to fire you."

"You can't fire Supergirl." Alura laughed before seeing the looks on Alex and J'onn's face. Her features then straightened, "Wait, you can do that? You can do that?"

"Go, Supergirl," J'onn said sternly.

Alura did as she was told and walked away slowly, with an annoyed huff as she was leaving.

A small, playful smirk found it's way onto Alex's face, "Teenagers...I cannot see myself with one..." She then stopped as J'onn raised his eyebrows and walked away, "This conversation is over."


	21. The Visitor

**AN: The last chapter uploaded wrong but 'A NEW DAWN' is ready to read right now.** **Once again thank you for reading. I've no idea how long this fic will be, I think it has a long way to go, which is great. Thank you for reading**.

Lena was cutting vegetables for dinner, while Kara was mixing and cooking the mince beef while waiting for the Sphagetti to steam away. Kara was talking away mindlessly, and Lena was smiling to herself, "Well, if Snapper is coming back, you're in deep trouble."

"Why did you want him back?" Kara groaned, turning over the mince with the wooden spoon.

"You're using the wrong tool honey." Lena said, raising her eyebrows, "But hey, you're doing well." She smiled, "Considering the last time I saw you grief-baking."

"Hey, you distracted me!" Kara snapped playfully.

" _I'd_ only just turned up at the door that day." Lena smiled, as Alura walked in, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I actually have a choice?!" Alura gasped in surprise. She walked over to the counter and looked over Kara's shoulder, "What is for dinner?"

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose, "Well your mom said it was your-"

"And it is!" Alura said excitedly as she saw the pasta, "Have you put any pepper or spice in the Bolognese sauce yet?"

"We haven't made that yet!" Lena laughed, "However, I have been chopping the tomato's. Do you want to get them blended for me?"

"Sure." Alura smiled, before going over to the sink. She pressed the exfoliator down and put some soap on her hands, before rubbing them together and washing them beneath the running water of the tap.

"So, how was your day? College any good?" Lena asked as she began cutting dome chives.

Alura shrugged, "It was okay. I popped over to the DEO this morning-"

Before she could carry on, Kara cleared her throat as Lena looked unbelieveably pissed off. "The DEO?" Lena cleared her throat, "What were you doing there?"

"I went to see Alex...I tried bunking college off." Alura's tone lowered. Lena put her hand on her hip and tilted to the left slightly, "Why else were you there? Don't lie to me." She said coldly, "I know when you lie to me." Without turning her head, she also brought Kara into it, "And don't think you've got out of this." She then turned to look back at Kara, "Did you know?"

"Well I..." Kara was stumped, "I only knew this morning when Alex called me this morning and I heard Alura through the phone." Kara swallowed hard. Well, the beans were now spilled. She continued to stir the mince as an awkward silence began to comsume them.

The sizzling of the pan was the only thing that could be heard.

Pressure was building within Alura as Lena continued to stare at her coldly. Alura looked at Kara but Kara avoided eye contact.

"I...I have a small job there." Alura breathed, before exhaling, "Mom, I'm The Girl Of Steel, I can handle myself."

"The only time you go to the DEO is when, we all do training together. I thought you understood that?" Lena said sternly.

"I do, but-"

"No buts. You do not bunk off of college and you do not go to the DEO without me from now on. Have you got that?"

Alura sighed, "Yes mom."

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose again and watched as Alura put the cut up veg in the blender.

Moments later she poured it over the mince, and the silence was getting too much for Kara. "Okay!" Kara announced loudly, "I was thinking, uh, well...Seems as my diet is going to get bigger and healthier...Uh." Kara giggled, "I uh...I wanted to dump the pizza, potstickers and Sticky buns for breakfast."

"My God!" Lena gasped, apalled almost, "Are you feeling okay?"

Kara giggled, "I...Right now my tastebuds are being weird and right now, I like only for Almond and Lemon Ice Cream."

"Ugh! that is actually gross!" Alura gasped, and turned the hob temperature down as the pasta begun to boil, "Mom, I can tell you never normally cook." Alura said quickly.

"What was that about snapper?" A voice that sounded like Kara was heard across the room.

The three women turned their heads to see a masked figure, red eyes, black suit, cape, House of El symbol replaced with a lightening bolt and blonde hair.

Kara frowned, "Who are you?"

"Oh." The figure laughed, before tilting her head to the side. She was hovering in the sitting room and Alura was standing protectively in front of her mom's.

"How have you never heard of me, Supergirl?" The figure laughed.

"She is not Supergirl!" Alura shouted, before ripping her shirt open to reveal the black house of El symbol, "I am."

"Please." The figure spat with a harsh laugh, "You're her apprentice." She now lowered herself to the floor, and looked around.

Lena took Alura's wrist protectively, warning her not to fight.

"Or..." The woman drummed her fingers on the sofa before looking up, "You're the Half-Breed."

Alura's eyes now lit up and glowed, "What the hell did you just call me?" If two words could ever get to the young hero, it was them.

"Tell me, Supergirl." The woman was now talking to Kara, "Have you ever heard of Earth X?"

Kara shook her head, "No, never..."

Alura used her speed, to throw the woman into the wall, "Get. Out!" She growled, "You need to leave my mom's alone."

The woman laughed, "You think you can protect them?" Her hearing then honed in on another heartbeat and her face darted towards Kara, "And...Your sister?"

Lena looked back at Kara, truly terrified and even Kara didn't know what to do. They had been here before and never wanted to be again.

Alura let her guard down and as she did, the off-world woman managed to knock her unconscious.

The woman then stalked her way over to Lena and Kara, "A crisis is about to happen across the worlds and fighting you _Supergirl_ will be an _honour._ Killing you...That would prove that I am superiour." She laughed, before pushing past Lena. She then walked over to the window and shot into the sky.

Lena turned off the oven and looked at Kara. She had tears in her eyes, and looked lost. She couldn't do anything.

"This is all on Alura, we can't win this."

Lena put her hands in her cheeks, "We can, Alura and I can do this. We can get Superman too. Listen, we are not alone okay? I promise you. We will win this."


	22. X

Alura sat swirling ice cream in her bowl until it was mostly just cream. The three women sat around the counter in complete silence. For once Kara actually had no appetite. She had been worried about her baby since the strange woman appeared.

She was heartbroken to learn the sex of her child, not that she didn't want a girl, more that she wanted it to be a surprise.

She loved the element of surprise.

Lena sat just watching them, stirring her own ice cream. Slowly, she put her spoon down in the bowl and pushed it away.

Quietly, Lena spoke up. She broke the silence and Kara looked at her, eyes drooping with sadness.

"Alura, I know I..." Lena's voice trembled. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture, "I know I wouldn't allow you to be a part of the DEO, but now I am beginning to reconsider..." Alura looked up slowly and Lena finally locked eyes with her, "You have no other choice but to fulfill your duties of being Supergirl. We are all in danger...I need you to step up."

Kara thought and felt like Lena was coming on too strong, but deep down, she knew she had a point.

Alura nodded slowly, "But what about college?" She asked. Her voice sounded croaky after not speaking for a while.

"After the danger is over, you can go back. I promise you. Your education will not suffer." Lena said sternly.

"Should I head down there now?"

"I should go on the lookout," Kara said, moving away from the counter.

Lena's eyes shot at her, "You aren't going anywhere. Not while you're pregnant!"

Kara shrugged, "Doesn't mean that I can't just...okay, who else will?"

Lena sighed and pulled open her black and white blouse, revealing her own _S._ "I have to use my powers at some point in my life...Like I said." She shrugged, "Family stick together."

Alura got up and kissed Kara's cheek, "I'm going to protect my town, okay? Love you."

Kara went quiet and smiled sheepishly, "I love you too."

Alura hugged her tightly from behind. She then walked over to Lena, "I'll just patrol tonight."

"Take care, okay?" Lena said quietly, running her hands down Alura's arms.

"Will you be keeping watch?"

"Soon. Now go on." Lena sighed.

Alura hugged her, before leaving out of the window.

Once outside, she called Alex through the DEO line.

" _Supergirl, what can we do for you?"_ Alex asked her.

"Hey Alex, I need the DEO to do some investigating. Tonight a woman who appeared to look like mom, Kara, came to the house. She wore a black suit, and instead of an _S_ , she had a lightning bolt."

Alex frowned and looked at Winn, who also looked confused, " _Do you have anything else? Did you see her face?"_

"No, she had like a black mask and...Red eyes, but they were lights. She also knew that mom was pregnant...And the sex." Alura's voice trembled as she heard Alex's breathing on the end of the Com, "She also said something about a crisis on Earth-X."

Alex instantly signaled at Winn, waving her arm over to him and he instantly got onto it. Typing on his iPad, " _Okay. Earth-X."_ Winn began.

Alura briefly scanned the city but saw nothing other than the normal hustle and bustle of the city. She waited until she heard Winn's voice, " _Earth-X, is the alternate, parallel universe to ours. I like to call it the ugly sister._ " He then laughed and stopped when Alex glared at him.

 _In this universe, the Nazi's won the war. Chaos ensued and...The woman you met tonight, is evil Supergirl."_ Winn explained, " _She also goes by the name Ovalgirl and is human compared to your mom."_

"How does that explain her powers?" Alura asked, confusion clear in her voice.

 _"I don't know yet."_ Winn said quickly, " _But I_ _will find out."_ Alex walked over to him, " _So alternate universe, is this the universe where Kara and Lena never got together?"_

Alura picked up something, someone flying, "Guys, is J'onn out tonight?"

Alex's eyes widened, " _No, he's not. He's_ _recovering_ _from a recent drain that we still can't figure out yet."_

"I'm not alone in the sky tonight. Mom's are still at home." Alura said calmly.

" _Alura, stay where you are. Don't fight her."_ Alex said quickly as she rounded up some agents, " _Tell me where you are."_

"Track me." Alura sighed, staring at Ovalgirl, "I'm sorry." She huffed, "I have to fight her."

 _"Alura! Don't-"_ The line went dead.

Alura flew over to the woman, "Ovalgirl, right?"

" _The half-breed._ " The woman growled. She eyed Alura carefully, "In my world, nothing is this civilized and you...Do you want to know what you are in my world?"

"My mom's never got together in your world." Alura said straight out, "There's no way I could exist." She laughed nervously and watched as the woman tilted her head to the left.

"Have you wondered why I know _who_ you are?" She hissed.

"I'm intrigued." She said with partial sarcasm.

"Well, I'm evil Supergirl. In our world, the Nazi's won the war, just you wait until my daughter arrives. Bred from advanced techniques your world wouldn't understand."

Alura shivered slightly, "So, I exist, but Lena is not my mom?" In all honesty, that thought terrified her and Ovalgirl could sense it.

"My Alura killed _all_ Luthors and you will do the same here."

Alura scoffed, "I'll kill you first."

"I don't think little girls should make life-changing decisions."

This is _my world!"_ Alura sneered, "And _I_ will protect it!" She snapped, just as Kryptonite darts were being fired from beneath them.

Alura pushed Ovalgirl straight through CatCo and beat her. The pair of them crashed into various buildings and it wasn't long until Lena joined in, "Supergirl!" She called, punching Ovalgirl to the ground below, giving the DEO a chance to detain her, but the woman was too strong.

Lena kept wrestling her, and Alura soon joined once again, using laser vision to try and harm the woman but nothing was working.

As both Alura had her pinned to the floor, the woman's strength was more than them. She grabbed their throats and lifted them. Despite their powers, right now, they were powerless.

"You are both foolish. Your time will come and when it does. You both will face each other and a choice will be made. Mother or daughter?"

Alura was now unable to breathe, and Lena was just holding on, going red. She kicked beneath the woman's grip but nothing worked.

Once they were both thrown on the floor, both were gasping for air, fighting to breathe.

"I will see you both in the final battle and it will be, _glorious."_ She laughed, heckling them. She then launched into the sky, once again vanishing into the night.

Alura coughed up blood as Alex ran over to her. Oxygen mask in hand, she put it over her head and placed it firmly on her face while another agent did the same for Lena.

"She's so powerful." Alex gasped, "This isn't over is it?"

Alura shook her head with the strength she could and gave into the darkness and slowly went unconscious.

Lena watched in silence and held back tears as Alex looked down at her.

The elder Danvers kneeled beside her, "We will figure it out, Lena. We will." She sighed and knew she was also losing consciousness.

After Lena did lose consciousness, she turned to Winn, "There is no doubt about it Winn...World War Four...It's coming and...I don't think the heroes will win."

Winn looked down at the two Supers, absolutely terrified of what the future held, "The walls of the universe are breaking down and everything will come through. Not just Earth-X with the Nazi's but all of the other horrible ones...if these three can't win this, we are all screwed."

Alex nodded slowly, "I know."


	23. Silence

Kara sat on the sofa the next morning, hair tied in a neat ponytail, wearing a fluffy cardigan, t-shirt, and slippers. She was staring at the blank television screen, while Lena too was staring at her, trying to figure out how to win this impossible battle. Sure, it didn't take long for both supers to recover, but the three of them were shaken by the previous night's events.

The silence was all that surrounded the apartment, and the two elder women were terrified of what the future held.

For their children.

Alura removed her pyjama bottoms and turned on the shower. After removing the top half of her clothing, she removed the bobble that was holding her bun in place. Before she stepped into the shower, she caught her face in the reflection of the mirror. She had a deep scar that her body had mostly healed but that had not faded yet. She swallowed harshly as she stared at her reflection a little longer. She contemplated her place in the world, yes she was Supergirl but if what Winn and Alex were saying were true, she had no chance of becoming the hero that she wanted to be. She would only fall in the flames, as the ashes fell around her.

The thought caused her heart rate to spike slightly, sure both Kara and Lena heard it. They were all listening to each other's heartbeats, they were that in tune and terrified that they wanted to ensure that each of them was okay.

Kara looked over at the bathroom door, blue eyes lit with worry, "She thinks she can't do this." She said in a low tone. She then took a breath and looked back at Lena, "And what if she can't? Universes are collapsing and there is an evil me out there...If you couldn't kill me, how the hell could she kill her?"

Lena took an authoritative route with this. In fact, ever since last night, she put her walls up. Yes, she was terrified, but she didn't want Kara or Alura to know that "Remember what Alex taught you in training?" Lena finally faced Kara. The look on her face wasn't warm, Kara knew that Lena wasn't playing games, "Like I had to kill you when I was playing along with Lex's _sick_ games..." She took a moment to pause, "She will kill if she has to. If _any of us_ is to get out of this alive, we _fight."_ Ice was written all over Lena's tone, "We fight until we can't because we have no choice...She was told last night that she will have to kill one of us...If it comes down to it-"

Kara's heart broke, hearing Lena talk like this, it truly sounded like the end of the world. There was no way that any of this was to end the way Ovalgirl predicted. If push came to shove, Kara would fight too. It was all or nothing, "Lena, listen to me. It is not going to end that way, we _can_ beat them." Kara encouraged in a light tone.

A not so reassured, cold smile cracked on Lena's face, "Alura barely recovered from last night." She then stood and walked over to the window. Kara trailed her with her eyes, "This time Kara, we might not be able to beat them. Yes, there are four of us, if Superman is included, but we cannot win."

Kara's protective instinct finally kicked in, her motherly instinct, "Lena Luthor!" She snapped, she didn't mean to refer to her by her old name, but that's how she was acting and Kara hated it, "Where has your fight gone? Alura is willing to put her neck on the line after years of being told no. You have no idea what that feels like. And she must have had pain when she learned that I was dead and never coming back! You don't just forget something like that and she certainly will not!" Kara then stood up, as Lena faced her, "She will put all of that hurt, all of that pain she felt, into that fight and believe me, I have been there!" Kara was raging now, not wanting to stop.

Alura stood there as the 44 degrees boiling water poured from above, onto her bruised body. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she remembered the first day she ever asked about her other mom, and it broke her heart how much it hurt remembering and now she was facing the biggest fight of her life, that she wasn't sure she was going to win and she felt weak.

 _"Mom, what happened to mom? Why do I have two mom's and no daddy?" A young Alura asked while being perched on Lena's knee, watching TV. The question had caught Lena off guard. The Luthor tried to ignore her. She had not thought about Kara in such a long time. The question also lit fires that she thought were well extinguished and gone forever._

 _Alura stared at her mom and asked again, only getting a response she didn't expect._

 _"Your mommy is in heaven." Is all Lena replied bluntly, feeling a lump form in her throat, "I loved her...so much and...You would have loved her." A small smile crept onto Lena's face as she imagined the blonde, bouncy, happy and ready to be by her side when she needed her._

 _For seven years, this wasn't the case._

 _Seven years, she had spent alone, burying memories that she hoped would never come to the surface again._

 _But Alura was young, she should have expected the questions at some stage._

 _Not now, it felt too soon._

 _"She was different from everyone else. She made me smile and laugh like no other person could. And then you came along." She looked down at her daughter, with a sad smile, "You made me feel better when mommy went up to the sky."_

 _"Is she looking down on us?"_

 _Lena stumbled on her words in that second. The concept of heaven was new to her, but it was a nice idea, she thought, "Maybe, and probably." She said pointedly, "Probably she is eating lots of doughnuts, she liked those." She giggled lightly._

 _Just in that moment of bliss, Maggie walked in with several DEO agents and guns were drawn._

 _Lena looked up, deeply confused, and held Alura tightly._

 _Maggie looked at her sympathetically and even she warned general Lane that Lena had a child, but J'onn was down and he was the one barking orders. If Maggie had a choice, they would do this during the day while Alura was not there._

 _"Agent Sawyer?" Lena frowned, "What's going on?"_

 _"Mrs. Danvers-" She began, but Lena stopped her. "It's Miss Luthor to you and the rest of you." She said coldly, "Now, why are you in my home with your weapons when I have a seven-year-old child in my arms?!" She growled, standing. She took Alura's hand and felt Alura squeezing it a little tighter than what a human would. Clearly, she didn't understand her powers yet._

 _"We have to take you in. J'onn J'onzz has been attacked, and the attack, going by the footage we have...It was you." Maggie was uncertain herself. Afterall, this had been done before, someone framing her for something she didn't do._

 _A silence._

 _Lena was staring coldly at the agents before her, "If J'onn is down, who is in charge?"_

 _"General Lane." Maggie said pointedly, "Believe me Miss Luthor, if I had the choice, I wouldn't do this in front of a kid. I have orders."_

 _"Of course you do." Lena growled, before kneeling down to Alura, "Mommy has to go away for a little while. I won't be long though. I promise." A brief look at Maggie and she nodded slowly. "Agent Sawyer will look after you and I promise you, I will be right back."_

 _Alura's lip trembled, the way Kara's did and just that broke Lena even more inside. She hugged her daughter tightly, "I'll be okay, I promise." Alura slowly pulled away and struggled to form words as she watched her mommy walk over to the agents._

 _Maggie walked over to the infant and looked at Lena sadly, as she was being handcuffed. Lena looked right back her, with saddened eyes._

 _She was innocent of anything._

 _Maggie knew it too._

 _As Lena walked out of the door, little did Alura know that it would be a further three months until she ever saw her mother again._

* * *

The fire that burned inside of Alura as she had that flashback grew. The shower water had already become cold, but she hadn't noticed.

She still heard Lena and Kara arguing though. At this point, it had become pretty pointless though.

While getting dressed, Alura carried on listening. She felt so down inside, and as she carried on listening, she noticed that both women were shouting about how little Kara was there for her when she was growing up. Alura knew that Lena still hadn't told Kara the worst parts of her childhood, if anything, she didn't have one.

On the outside, it looked like she was just made of steel, because of the great upbringing everyone assumed she had, well, everyone that didn't know her. Inside, Alura was a mess. She had no childhood, she witnessed some horrifying things and Lena and everyone else was holding this back from Kara.

Kara was Supergirl, once upon a time ago, but now she was just a mom who was being kept in the dark about things that happened a very long time ago.

Alura decided it was enough.

No more secrets.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, Lena's eyes settled onto her, "Have a nice shower, honey?" She asked softly.

"Don't." Alura said calmly, but she was stern, "Do not pretend that everything is okay, when..." She laughed sarcastically, "You know it's far from that. My life has been far from that."

Kara frowned, "Alura, what are you talking about?"

Lena's eyes widened, "Alura, what did I tell you?"

"We should keep our biggest secrets. Yes, I know." She said pointedly, "But mom, Kara needs to know. I can't keep doing this." Kara could hear the anger and rage that was building up in Alura's tone.

"Not right now." Lena said sternly, "Alura Danvers, you do not need to tell her."

"My childhood was not good and you know it wasn't," Alura said, voice trembling and now she was holding back tears as she looked Lena in the eyes. She could see the cold front her mom was putting on, but Kara needed to know. She didn't care about her punishment, "We can't...We can't sugarcoat it and act like everything is just fine! You were away! Years, if not, _months_ at a time and even when you were home, we had the DEO storming in on the orders of General Lane, with guns, purely because of your name!"

Lena's cold stare grew harder. She drew in a deep breath. She felt a lump forming in her throat and fought the tears she felt coming, "Alura Danvers, you stop right there! You may be 19 years old but that does not mean that I can't punish you!"

Kara stepped in the middle of them, granted it was a pretty huge gap, but this argument could become fierce if she didn't do anything. Kara was also confused and, of course, she looked at Lena for answers, "You told me she was brought up right." Worry was clear in her voice, and she quickly looked between them, "You both told me that your upbringing was fine, and now you tell me this?!" Kara was upset, of course, she was, she was expecting a baby girl and now this news could determine everything, "And..." She said skeptically, looking at Alura for a second, "She isn't lying...So, here is my question and don't you dare go all quiet on me, Lena." Kara's voice was now close to a growl, and Lena backed down. Kara walked over to her slowly and stopped when they were only centimeters apart, "Why let me get pregnant when you knew all about Alura's upbringing and didn't say anything?"

Lena went reserved and quiet. She stared down at her wife, having no idea what to say.

"Answer me." Kara sneered.

There was still no reply.

Kara turned and looked between them both, "Your mom was gone years or months at a time? How many years Alura?"

Alura now also went quiet, how the hell would she answer this?

"Okay?" Kara laughed, "Who _raised you?"_

"Don't you dare answer that!" Lena snapped at Alura.

"See, now that implies that you were gone for most of her life and right now." Kara said quietly, "We are all facing our biggest fight ever and I don't want this fight to end us unless I get some honesty." There was still silence from both women. Kara crossed her arms and leaned against the chest of drawers, "I will ask again, Alura...Who raised you?"

Alura swallowed hard, she couldn't look at Lena or Kara properly. She didn't want to lose her family. Now she was starting to regret ever saying anything, "Maggie." She said quietly, "Maggie raised me."

The news hit Kara like, well, more than a ton of bricks.

She fixed the glasses on her face and looked back at Lena. Lena was looking at the floor, holding back tears. Kara then asked Alura her next question, but kept herself focused on Lena, purely for the reaction of her next question, "How long was she away before I came back?"

"Kara, I don't think-" Lena began, but Kara stopped her, "I need to hear this from her!" She snapped.

"She was away...She was in and out, but when I grasped years, the concept of them...She showed up once when I was 7, only to be taken away again...I'd say about...12 years, in and out...She just..."

"Funded your education and helped Maggie out with the money and somewhere to live," Kara concluded.

"Basically." Alura shrugged.

Kara went quiet, "In total, you spent 6 years out of her life, in DEO jail, I get that...People are judgemental, but the other...6, where were you?" Kara was in shock, "I can't let this pull us apart...But...Maybe it'll give you something to fight for." Kara held back tears and removed the wedding band from her finger. Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, "Kara, please...You don't have to do this."

"I'm pregnant Lena and learning all of this...ALL OF THE LIES YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING FROM ME! THE LIES YOU TOLD ALURA TO KEEP BURIED AWAY! WE COULD HAVE DEALT WITH THIS! But instead, you chose to lie." Kara said coldly. She looked at the pair of them, "Now you both have something to fight for and I'm sorry it has to be this way...If it were any other way, I would have been able to get past this, but worlds are collapsing and we need all of the strength we can get..." She looked at the floor, and placed her wedding band sown on the drawers, "Lena...we're done." Kara sighed. She held back tears as she left the apartment, slamming the door on her way.

As a silence began to grow, Alura's heartbeat rose.

"Half-Breed." Was all Lena muttered. Strong words that would hurt Alura only came to the surface.

"She needed to know mom, I couldn't-"

"Live with yourself?" Lena said with a cool smile. Guards firmly back in place. She opened her arms wide, "Your mom is gone, and she isn't coming back. I was _never_ there for you, so why should it matter?"

"Did I say I blamed you?" Alura asked with a trembling voice, "Because I don't blame you. You did what you could."

"Get out," Lena said coldly. She was blunt, harsh and everything that Alura feared, "You want to know what hurt and power looks like Alura? You're looking at it." She sneered, "Now, leave and save the world like _mommies girls_ _should."_ She taunted. Lena laughed when Alura didn't move, "You're not a hero. You just dress up and play hero. You want to prove your worth? Save the world!" She snapped.

As Alura ripped open her shirt and headed to the window, she stopped in her tracks as Lena said something that cut deep down.

"Everyone was under the impression that I was the great mom...and you proved them wrong just now. I can _never_ be a good mom..." Lena walked over to Alura slowly, and stopped just inches away from her, "After this is done...You can get your things...I'll be so generous to get you your own apartment across town and you can go. Get out of my life." Lena's anger was building, but Alura didn't say anything. The fact that Lena was sober made all of this worse.

"Mom, you know I didn't mean for any of this to happen. We've been here before, remember? It can be fixed." Alura said pleadingly.

"Maybe it can between Kara and I...We, you and I were never close. Like I said, get out. There is nothing for you here." She sneered.

With that, Alura took off her glasses and launched from the window.

Lena picked up Kara's wedding band and threw it across the room, before leaning on the wall and sliding down it, to the floor. She began crying helplessly and put her head between her legs like a scorned child with no one to comfort her. Little did either Alura or Lena know that Kara did this partially to punish them, but to give them strength when the time came.

A little tough love, you might say.


	24. Finding Strength

**CATCO THE NEXT DAY**

Lena walked around the building, purposely avoiding Kara's desk. They'd been in work for two hours and even Miss Tessmocker was avoiding the Luthor, despite her being all bubbly this morning. Lena's mood changed like the switch and she was cold the moment she saw Kara. Even Lena knew this was pathetic, avoiding her wife for no reason. Eventually, the Luthor made her way to Kara's desk. Kara sensed her presence and dug her pen deeper into her paper as Lena's steps drew closer.

Lena stopped when she reached Kara's desk and put on a shallow voice, "Mrs. Danvers, I'd like to have a word with you."

"I have nothing left to say to you Lena," Kara said quietly. She felt a lump forming in her throat, how things got this far, she would never know. After a moment, Kara noticed that Lena hadn't left her desk. She listened intently for the moment at Lena's heartbeat, and somehow it made her feel better.

Lena broke the silence between them, "Mrs. Danvers, it wasn't a request." Her voice was cold and calculated. Kara huffed and stood up. She finally looked into Lena's green eyes. As she scanned her wife's body, she sensed something strange and she couldn't quite make out what it was.

"And I'd appreciate it if you stopped listening to my heartbeat." Lena said calmly as she crossed her arms, " _You walked out._ You don't get to listen to my heartbeat when it doesn't belong to you anymore." These words hit Kara, she stared before clearing her throat. She pushed her glasses up her face, "Of course, I'm sorry." Lena looked at Kara and couldn't help falling in love with her.

"So, would you mind telling me why you are not focussed on your work?" Lena asked with sincerity in her tone. She took a breath, "Alura is patrolling and you are here, right now, _sulking._ Kara, this isn't good for business."

Kara nodded slowly, "Of course, I'm sorry." Kara cleared her throat. She then looked up at Lena, "I have that article on Ovalgirl, and repairs are underway upstairs."

"I'm fully aware," Lena said pointedly, "So." She shrugged, "Are we sticking with calling her Ovalgirl?"

"That's her name." Kara shrugged, "Why should we call her any different?"

"Well, your name is Kara Zor-El, but the world knows you as Supergirl." Lena said quietly. Kara's eyes finally locked onto Lena's. Her lips went dry instantly as she looked up at her. "Lena..." She said leaning forward. Lena knew exactly what she wanted, she could tell, "Our daughter is putting her life on the line because she is protecting, not just National City, but her mom's...Her new sister...Her family."

 _Ping!_

Lena frowned as she looked over at the elevator. Kara turned around and pushed her glasses up her nose, her straight face now turning into a frown.

Alura made her way over with four coffees in styrofoam cups and a holder. She walked with attitude, back straight and head high. Kara had seen this before but only in herself when she was under the influence of synthetic Kryptonite. Kara liked the attitude, but Lena certainly did not. As She stood, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Alura.

"Mom's," Alura said with arrogance as she put the coffee down on Kara's desk. Before Kara could speak, Lena had something to say, "I thought you were working..." She then waved her arm at the coffee, "What's all this?"

"Bribery coffee."

 _Bribery coffee?"_ Lena said pointedly with seriousness in her tone, "W-who are you bribing?"

"Well, mom. That would be telling." She smirked, "No, I'm bribing you two...I want us to have a night in."

"Can you step into my office please?" Lena said, walking over to a quiet space in the room. Kara honed in her super hearing and frowned.

"Kara and I are not getting back together," Lena said outwardly, she said it so honestly and bluntly that it hurt Kara. Even Kara looked over at her and felt a lump forming in her throat. Her whole plan to fight harder seemed to have backfired. Lena briefly looked over at Kara and saw how heartbroken she was and then looked back at Alura.

"No." Alura scoffed, fixing her glasses on her face nervously, "No, no..You and mom are going through a hard patch, it's fixable."

"When you grow up one day and end up in a relationship, you will understand this. Your mom made this move." Lena replied. She took a breath, and looked at the floor, not wanting to see her daughter's heart break, "I'm sorry Alura..." She then muttered, "And Kara..."

Kara's breath hitched as she forced back tears, looking at her planner. At that moment, she was looking at their wedding anniversary. She ran her finger over the writing as she carried on listening.

"We are over." Lena shrugged and watched as Alura walked away. She didn't bother going after her. Lena was giving Alura more fuel to fight with, while at the same time, breaking both Kara and Alura's heart, the old-fashioned Luthor way.

Lena looked over at Kara and deep down she loved her with all of her heart. She was giving both of them something to fight for, even if it meant hurting them.

Later that night, Lena came home to find Kara sat on the sofa with a glass of wine in hand. As Lena walked over to the counter, she frowned at her wine cupboard and noticed a bottle missing. She huffed, "That's an expensive red."

Kara swirled the wine in the glass, "That's an expensive ring." She said pointedly, staring at her as Lena now stood in front of her. Her wedding band glistened in the light from the nearby lamp. Lena looked down at the ring and hesitated for a second, "I..."

"Are we really getting divorced, Lena? To break Alura's heart like that is callous-"

"Our anniversary is tomorrow, the _battle is tomorrow._ We have no time to squabble. We should be prepping for this, not moping over whether our love is good enough. This is about making her stronger." Lena said rather aggressively.

"By breaking her heart?!" Kara snapped, "That is low!" Kara then stood up, "Breaking her heart-"

"Is the only way we will win this battle. Breaking her heart is the only way to make her stronger. That's why you broke mine, isn't it? That's why you left, to make me stronger." Lena said coldly. Her eyes turned dark as Kara looked down at her. Kara had no idea what to say. She stood there, frozen.

Lena now stood, inches away from Kara's face. She gave her the coldest, deadliest eyes with the intent to frighten Kara, "We..." Lena said, taking a breath, "Are over, and we need each other, but love is a weakness. It will get you hurt. Love is something to fight for and if you have something to fight for, that makes your loved ones the target, not you. So, I'm vowing not to love or _cherish you._ I'm vowing to _destroy_ you. Break your heart, break Alura's...Then you will have a fire burning deep down and you can use that."

Kara swallowed hard, so confused and hurt by what Lena was saying. She didn't know if it was true or not and that's what made it worse, "You-You're saying this just so you are giving me the fire to fight. I'm pregnant Lena, you said that I can't fight...You are giving the fire to the wrong person."

Lena smiled. Right now her heart was not there, only ice, "You have to fight. You have no choice. The universes are collapsing. We need all of the superpowers we can get. Or are you a coward Kara?"

That stung.

Kara was frozen as her eyes filled with water, "Lena, I don't know what you are trying to do." Her voice sounded hurt and its pitch rose slightly, "But it's not kind...How is you breaking my heart going to solve anything?"

Lena suddenly pinned Kara to the wall, keeping her arm to her throat. The glass that was in Kara's hand now fell and shattered as it hit the floor. Lena wasn't going to leave her alone. Kara was terrified, in fact, she had lost her fight. She didn't want to fight.

"Supergirl, you need to fight back," Lena said coldly. Kara attempted pushing her arm away but found it wasn't working. Even Lena was confused, "Kara, what is wrong with you?"

"I don't want to fight." Kara choked out, as a tear fell down her cheek, "I don't want-Lena please!" She begged, struggling to breathe. Lena only pushed further, wanting her to fight. Kara was going red and blue as oxygen was being taken from her.

"FIGHT SUPERGIRL!" Lena shouted at her. Moments later as Kara began to lose consciousness, Alura flew in, throwing Lena off of Kara, "SHE DOESN'T WANT TO FIGHT! LENA!" Alura snapped at her. She walked over to Kara to help her out, and glared at Lena and said the words none of them thought they'd hear her say, "Once a Luthor, always a Luthor."

Unbeknown to Kara or Alura, this was enough to give Lena a fire to fight. Lena slowly pulled herself up from the floor and pulled open her shirt, "I beg to differ." She scoffed. Alura smiled to herself, "We have until 1 am...We have to be ready."

"We will be." Lena nodded, before looking at Kara, "I'm sorry."

"Just fight them." Kara sighed, "Fight until you both cannot fight anymore." Kara said breathlessly. She pulled Alura's arm down. She kissed her cheek and smiled softly at her, "Come back alive for me." She then looked at Lena, "The pair of you. Come back alive."

"We'll try." Lena smiled slightly.

Alura kissed Kara's cheek, "I love you, mom."

"I love you...Always, forever...Go." Kara held back tears as she looked between them.

Alura joined Lena and they both sored into the sky.

Kara pressed the comm in her ear, "Okay...They are both out there."

"Kara are you okay?" Alex gasped, "She hurt you, and I'll kill her myself."

"She was scared Alex, she doesn't want to fight...She wanted me to instead. But..." She said, taking a breath, "I think hearing her own daughter say that she will always be a Luthor is what kicked her back. She got her fight back...Alex just make sure they both come back alive."

There was a silence.

"Alex!"

"Yeah, uh, I'll try." Alex sighed quietly, before hearing an explosion from above them.

"It's begun." Winn said, looking up, "Here we go!"

"Kara." Alex said, panicked, "I love you, get to safety."

"I will. Love you too." Kara smiled, "I love you so much."

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys this part was weak, however, I would like some ideas for the fight. Any would be fantastic, and what should happen with Lena and Alura, who should die and who shouldn't?**

 **I'm leaving their destiny in the readers hands!**

 **Thank you!**


	25. Stars

As the stars appeared in the sky, so did streams of orange, yellow and green. Various portals had opened and the planet itself had moved. In the sky was now Jupiter and Saturn. Everyone was in complete horror and panic if the earth had moved everyone was in trouble.

Alura hovered and looked over at her mom, Lena, who looked just as broken as she felt. The DEO and Alex were silent. All the two heroes could hear was heavy breathing. None of them could believe it, none more than J'onn or the other aliens in National City at the time.

"It's your time to shine." Alex's voice broke the silence over the coms. Alura's breath hitched, "Alex, we can't do this. The planet has moved!"

"You can't focus on that right now," Alex said frustratedly as J'onn walked over to her, "J'onn?" 

Alura heard the following conversation, as did Lena.

"Mars is right next door to us, and if there are Martians up there wanting to cause hell down here, I have to be there."  J'onn was gone before Alex could reply.

Lena flew over to Alura, "Listen, I have something to tell you."

"Mom." Alura said sternly, trying to fight the lump forming in her throat, "Now isn't the time for heart-to-hearts."

"Alura Danvers now is a perfect time." Lena almost snapped, prompting Alura to look at her, "Mom, if this is about what I said-"

"Kara is going to give birth either today or tomorrow...Last night, before I went to bed...I gave your mom a drug that enhances or speeds up the progress of growth in Kryptonian cells...But only in the womb..."

Alura's face twisted, "You're meant to talk with mom about that! That wasn't your decision to make!" She snapped.

* * *

While listening to the coms, Winn had just heard everything, as did Alex. 

Now she was out for blood.

"Luthor, you're dead. When this is all over, I'm going to kill you myself." Alex sneered. She looked up at the screen and saw a blast happen right in the middle of the city. The whole screen was white and there was no response from either women.

"Alura, do you copy?" Alex said into the com, staring at the screen.

Silence.

Winn looked up at Alex, and she briefly looked at him. There was still nothing back.

Alex straightened her back, "Winn, locate where that was." She ordered. Alex was now in charge and she made sure that everyone knew it.

Winn typed away before something bleeped on the screen. A red dot appeared. Winn frowned, "That's odd." His tone was more confused than anything. Alex looked up at it, "What is it?" After a moment, Winn replied, "That dot...It's where that blast happened...But it's also where Kara is..." He said pointedly and quietly before realizing and jumping to his feet, "Oh crap, it's Kara!"

Alex quickly got onto James, "Guardian, both Supers are down, I repeat, down. Supergirl is in central city. It's Kara..." She then looked back at Winn, "And she could go into labour anytime soon."

"Wait, what? Kara? I thought she wasn't-" James began before Alex cut him off.

"The Luthor, I'll explain..." She paused, "We need to all pull together. Please find Kara."

After that, the line went dead.

Alex's heart was racing, and she was terrified.

Winn looked at her with concern, "The portal's that have opened..." He then took a breath and glumly said, "The Nazi's have come through..." There was a pause. Dread filled his voice, "Hitler, The Third Reich, evil Superman, Ovalgirl...All of them..."

Alex froze and wanted to smile when she saw Maggie but found no light in anything.

"Babe." Maggie began. She looked defeated, "I can't get in touch with anyone...It is literally hell up there." She held back tears as she looked up at the screens, "What's the current situation?"

Alex swallowed hard, "We uh...All three Supers are down...Lena, Kara and Alura...We lost contact..." Tears brimmed her eyes, and she suddenly lost her breath, "My family are out there...They have superpowers and if they have lost...There isn't hope for any of us."

That message filled the DEO with silence. Agents looked at each other with sadness, but Alex couldn't let them all give up.

"We have a war to win." Winn said, breaking the silence, "We all won the war the last time, we can do it again. We can't lose hope!" Winn then frustratedly turned around in his chair, "Superpowers or not, we all can win this! I refuse to let everyone believe that we can't. We are the heroes here. We don't just stop! We never did before and no matter how hard it looks, we all fight through it."

Alex smiled slightly as she held Maggie's hand, "You are right." She said confidently, "You are completely right." She then raised her voice, "Okay people, this isn't just an alien problem, this is about us all coming together and fighting those bastards and sending them back to hell!"

"I like the sound of that." A voice through the coms said with what sounded like a smile.

"Alura?" Alex gasped.

"I'm back. Can't get rid of me that easily." The young hero laughed, "Our situation, Nazi's...They are everywhere. I have a visual by the way."

"What's it like out there?" Maggie asked, "I mean-" She looked at Alex, unsure of how to phrase.

"Everyone is resisting...People are dying...I'm up here...I'm above mom's work...I don't want to intervene."

Alex had no idea what to say, she still hadn't heard back from Kara or Lena, and she couldn't tell her that, it would cause the opposite effect of what they needed.

Winn spoke up, "Hey." He began. Alex looked over at him and a smile began to form, "Baby Danvers, listen to me, whatever you do...We will be with you every step of the way...Remember when you first learned how to walk?"

"I was seven." 

"Yeah, you were a slow learner. Remember what I told you though? You can do anything, even when it seems impossible. You are better than any ordinary human like me, you have superpowers. You can beat the bad guys..." Winn was sounding encouraging, only did the mood drop when she replied.

"What do I do if Kara or Lena are dead? I watched one of them die once, I don't want to lose either of them...I can't see either of them...I can't hear their heartbeat's and normally, no matter where they are, I can find them." Alex could hear how torn she was, and Maggie had a tear fall down her cheek.

Winn smiled, "Hey, hey don't think like that. Focus on this. Focus on what you have to lose."

Alex glared at him instantly, as did Maggie. Winn held his arm up to them, daring to do what they wanted.

"You have to focus on what you have to lose because right now, that is what will get you through." He said sternly, "We are all human, but you. You are so much more! You need to fight. DIVE INTO THAT ICY WATER AND KEEP KICKING UNTIL YOU CAN'T KICK ANYMORE! LET IT CONSUME YOU BUT DON'T STOP FIGHTING. ALURA DANVERS, WE ALL NEED YOU, THIS PLANET DEPENDS ON YOU!" Winn then lowered his voice and felt it wanting to tremble as he said, "I need you." He then sat back down, waiting for Alura's response.

Alex and Maggie looked at each other for a moment, before hearing, "Icy water, right?" It sounded like she was smiling, "For you Winn if it means coming home and playing Battleship with Pot-Stickers and Doughnuts, count me in."

Alex and Maggie sighed in relief.

Winn smiled, "I'll hold you to that."

"I'll win." Alura jabbed.

"Nah, you are amateur." Winn said playfully, his antics in this time of crisis actually encouraging her on.

"I sank your ship twice!" Alura laughed, before using her X-ray vision, "Gotta go, well I'm not actually going but...You know what I mean." 

Winn smiled, as he scanned the cities CCTV, still not finding Kara or Lena.

* * *

"Supergirl!" A man called over. Alura walked over to him and noticed the huge rock, "That came from a meteor shower." She gasped.

"A woman is stuck beneath here!" He said manically. The man looked to be in his sixties, "I fought in the war and now he's back, how the hell can that be? You can destroy them, can't you? You can wipe 'em all out?"

A moral dimension that Alura had never thought of before now came to the surface. They were still human, that shouldn't give her the right to take life, no matter what they have done.

Even as she knew the DEO was listening, her heart rate rose, "Sir." She said, taking a breath, "I have only learned about these people through history books, to me they are still human."

"THEY KILLED THOUSAND'S OF PEOPLE, HOW CAN YOU JUST LET THEM WIN AGAIN?!" He shouted at her, "You aliens, you came to protect this planet didn't you?"

Alura was raised on this planet, to herself, despite knowing she was an alien, she kind of felt human. As she pushed the huge rock that was somehow lifted slightly off of the ground, she soon realized who it was. Her eyes widened as she kneeled down, "Mom." She spoke in Kryptonian now. She saw Kara lying there. Kara smiled slightly and replied in Kryptonian, "Alura, my daughter, you speak fluent Kryptonian."

"Of course I do momma." She laughed, trying to remember what she could, "Now, we have a war on our hands, and I need to get you back to the DEO."

The old man frowned, "Can you please stop speaking jibberish?! The sky is falling!"

Alura rolled her eyes and picked Kara up, before speaking once again in Kryptonian, "Is anything broken?"

Kara shook her head with a smile and replied in English, "No."

"Well, we're good to go then aren't we?" Alura smiled. Seconds later, she was blasted from a small height, straight into a building. As she stumbled to her feet, she watched in horror as her mother was held at gunpoint. Of course, she had superpowers, but she was currently dressed as Kara, there was no way she could get out of this without revealing who she was.

As Alura's vision became clearer, she saw that Kara was now handcuffed. She was being escorted away and as she was a force gave her a blow to her stomach. The young super got up and began to fight, using her laser vision to try and stop her.

Minutes Later  Alura was flat on her back, now waking. She was out for a few seconds and slowly came to. As she did, she saw Oval girl flat out too. She focussed her vision on Kal-El and spoke slowly, "Mom...Kara."

Superman kneeled down beside her, "Alura, I found Lena..."

Kal-no don't. was all Alex was thinking in that moment.

"Ovalgirl had her...I found her out in the sea...I found no signs of life." He said honestly as a bomb landed behind them. Kal took a breath, "It's hard, but you have to use it."

"Can people stop telling me who I am? Kal, I'm not 9. I'm 19." Alura sneered, "My moms are both in danger and you are trying to have a heart to heart? I don't have the time!" She snapped, as she sat up, "We have you, the evil you to defeat and..." Her voice slowed as she saw a young girl in front of her. Kal stood up slowly, "Human, I'm guessing?" He said sternly.

"She's the one that killed the Luthors, back in her world," Alura said as she stood up. She stared at her evil counterpart and her eyes glistened to an orange glow. Kal also got his back up, ready to fight. He watched as Alura stood inches away from the human version of herself.

Alura threw the first punch, easily knocking the girl out. As she walked over to her, she picked up her limp body and considered breaking her neck.

Kal, however, stopped her, "You kill her, you become as bad as all of them. You have moral's Alura and becoming a killer isn't one of them. We have to save your moms."

"One of them is dead!" Alura shouted.

"I said there were no signs of life, I never said she was dead. The DEO are looking after her, and right now, we have bigger fish to fry."

"The Third Reich?"

"Exactly."

Alura dropped the teenager and walked with him.

* * *

Many days passed, that night the battle was at it's strongest.

Now the world was taken over and not because the Supers had given up, no. This was all Alura's idea.

* * *

2 weeks ago...

"We let them think they've won and then attack."

"And in the meantime, we...what? Let them kill?! We don't even know if Kara is alive!" Alex snapped. Alura looked deflated, "We have to let them take-we had to." Alura sighed.

"The power was too strong, we think this is the better tactic." Kal intervened, "It's not the most conventional and yes, we know more are going to die, but if we did it in one night...We wouldn't have a planet to stand on. I have deactivated any nuclear weapon..."

"So...what? Happens now?" Maggie asked, voice trembling.

"Human's surrender," Alura said strongly. She hated using that term, especially when she felt like one of them. She took a breath, "All human's surrender. For now, we are back in the 40's and I'm sorry."

Alex's face dropped heavily, "No..." She scoffed, "No, you don't make that decision. You are a kid!"

"I speak on the behalf of the human race now," Alura replied sternly, keeping her arms crossed.

"If I could hit you right now-" Alex started.

"THE HUMAN RACE IS RUN BY ALIENS NOW! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" Alura snapped, "I'm powerless for now. Parentless too. You all told me to win, I'm doing it this way. Either with or without you. So what the hell will it be?!"

Alex hated her attitude so much. She walked over to her and pushed her into the wall, "Okay." She laughed coldly, "You know nothing about this planet or what Adolf fucking Hitler did. If we give ourselves up, do you know what will happen?!"

Alura swallowed harshly, "Death camps...I know.."

"You really, really don't, because this Hitler was raised in a world where there were aliens. You are not the voice of this planet. I won't let you be." She snapped, "I will be the voice of the planet. You can't say anything to stop me!"

* * *

Present Day.

"Yes...You won that argument." Alex sighed as she walked alongside Alura in the streets of National City in civilian clothing. Everywhere they looked, were flags of red and the well known Nazi symbol. Alura swallowed hard, "Mom still hasn't been found yet."

"No...But she will be." Alex sighed. 

Just as they walked, Alex heard a gun being loaded from directly behind her head. She looked to Alura for help.

Alura sighed, and looked at the officer, clearly wearing a Nazi uniform, "Good day officer, how bright a day it is." She said with slight sarcasm.

The man glared at her, "This woman is gay, no?" He sneered thick German seeping through his voice. Alura's blood boiled already, "I'm sorry officer, could you say that again because I couldn't hear you over the sound of-" She punched him, and knocked him out, "My fist!" She finished, grabbing his gun and giving it to Alex.

"Thank you." Alex breathed, before realizing, "Kara, she was about to give birth-"

"Calm down, no, she still has 9 and a bit months, I tested what Lena had tried, it only speeds up things like maturing parts that...Can we talk about something else?" She asked softly.

"How will you win this?" Alex asked bluntly, "I mean, it has been two weeks..."

She kicked a stone beneath her foot, before catching a bullet that she heard coming from at least a mile away, and casually dropped it, "No death camps have been built...Don't you think that's weird? We are being occupied by Germans from the 40's and none have gone the route we would suspect. I think mom is alive...And she is waiting for me to give the signal with Kal. I will give it two more hours." She whispered.

"Um, you just caught a bullet," Alex said to her.

"Someone out there wants you dead..." She said looking around, "I'll give away who I am if it means destroying them. They haven't won. As long as I see a bright side, the German's had better hide from me." She said with a smile. She carried on walking and caught another bullet. Fed up, she turned around, "Is that all you've got? Seriously?!"

"Alura Danvers." A woman that looked like Lilian came out of nowhere and held a gun, that had red pellets to her. Alura swallowed hard and Alex looked at her, "Any plans?"

"A German version of my gran was something I wasn't expecting," Alura admitted.

The woman smiled, "I'm the only surviving Luthor." She then looked at her gun, "Oh, and what's in the gun? Red Kryptonite, of course."

Alura was stunned out of nowhere, injected with a small dose of green Kryptonite. Alex's heart skipped a beat, "Alura?!" She gasped. A gun was held to her, and Alex was forced to her knees. Alex was now only worried about Alura, who was now on her knees.

"Lillian, please. She is a kid." Alex begged.

"That's what makes it better." The woman hissed as Alex's hands were forced behind her back. She was handcuffed and forced front flat onto the concrete beneath herself. A man stood on her back, and as Alura tried to fight back, she found she couldn't fly. She then spoke in Kryptonian, "Rao, help my mom's...My family...Rao...forgive me." She gasped. She then screamed in agony as she was injected with a huge dose of red kryptonite. Lilian kneeled in front of her and put her index finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look at her, and then spoke in German, "Willkommen bei CADMUS." Alex shuddered as she remembered the first time she read those words in English before, "CADMUS IS ONLY ON THIS EARTH, WHAT DO YOU NEED HER FOR?!"

"Der perfekte Soldat...The perfect soldier." She translated when she noticed Alex frowning.

Alex held back tears as a gun was held to her, "Alura, you find us! You hear me?! You find us!" Alex growled. Alura had passed out, only seconds ago. But Alex was willing to try.

"Ihr Weg." The woman said sternly, ordering the soldiers to take Alex away. The woman marvelled as she looked down at what would be her new creation.

Little did she know, Alura would be stronger than that.

* * *

AN: Okay, so, I got carried away and yes, I will be incorporating ideas given by you wonderful people, my readers and the German's have not won. Letting them believe they have is a better idea.

Love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions and where you'd like me to take the story next! Thank you one and all once again for your kindness and time :)


	26. Finding Hope

Alex began to wake, she heard her own shackles, dragging on the concrete beneath her. She was slowly regaining consciousness after hours of being beaten, purely because she was gay. She prayed that Maggie was okay, back at the DEO. As she began to open her eyes, she saw a figure, sat there. She was wearing a cream coloured woolly sweater. Alex frowned when she noticed the dried blood spots. As her eyes adjusted, however, it quickly came to her, that the woman sitting before her wasn't just some woman that had been dragged from the streets.

It was Kara.

If anything, Alex was surprised that Kara didn't react with joy, just seeing her awake. Instead, she just sat there, with knees up to her chest. She was looking to her left, into the sunlight that came into the cell, surely charging her powers. That's when Alex frowned, "Kara, why aren't you using your powers?" She asked softly, "Right now if you are sitting there, they should be at 100%."

Kara just shrugged, no response.

Alex swallowed hard, "Kara, you can't lose hope." That came out a bit too forceful, but it was the truth. Alex had fight in her, but she was only human, unlike Kara.

"What's the point?" Kara said bitterly, "They've won."

"No." Alex urged, leaning forward, "No they haven't. Kal is out there, with the DEO, they are planning what to do next."

"And Lena? Alura?" Kara almost snapped. Finally, she looked at Alex, and that's when Alex saw it. A gaping scar, that clearly was not healing. Alex's breath was taken for a second, and as she took a breath to ask about it, Kara shrugged, "They just did to me what they probably did to you, but worse."

Alex cringed,"Kara." She breathed.

"It's over, Alex!" She snapped, now glaring at her. Alex slowly got onto her knees and crawled as close as she could to her sister, despite being shackled to the wall, "Kara Danvers, the German version of CADMUS have Alura." She growled, to emphasise how much trouble they were really in, only to get a response from Kara that she would never expect, especially when it came to her family. Her daughter.

Kara shrugged, "So? Alex, I can't do anything about it."

Alex was now pissed, "I'd expect this from Lena maybe, but from you?! You have your powers, only you choose not to use them! You're the one being selfish here! Your family needs you! I need you! Wake up Kara, this may be world war four, but you need to step up!"

Kara now snapped, only letting her eyes glow at Alex, "I said no!"

Alex sat back, "I can't believe you. This isn't you!"

"I don't kill, Alex. Supergirl doesn't kill!"

"That's where you messed up with Alura," Alex said bitterly, only to get a quick, firey response from Kara.

"What the hell did you just say about my daughter?!" She roared, breaking out of her shackles, pinning Alex to the wall.

"YOU BOTH NEED TO KILL! MORALS DON'T COME INTO THIS! IT'S DO OR DIE!" Alex shouted. Kara then backed off, "You're right." She said softly, "We need to find Alura, we need to fight back."

Alex smiled, "There you are. I missed you." Kara's face lit up, "So, I have to kill? That's not...it's not a thing I do."

"The world has been taken over by Nazi's sis, we don't really get a choice. Oh, and did I mention, there is a German version of Lilian Luthor, that kidnapped Alura?"

Kara looked at the floor, "That...Mother." She tried not to swear, only making Alex smile more. Kara helped Alex up and made ease of taking the door off of its hinges, "Now." Kara began, "Alura is here. I locked onto her heartbeat hours ago, it's slow...Like, sleeping slow."

Alex frowned, "You can tell when she is awake and asleep?"

"It's...a talent. I acquired it on Krypton." Kara, trying to be funny just made Alex even happier, especially in a time like this. Kara then heard footsteps coming around the corner. She pushed Alex back. Once they had passed, they slowly made their way to Alura.

Once in the bottom of this huge prison, Kara and Alex walked into a dark room, illuminated by only red.

Kara's heart skipped a beat, "You said she was given red K right?" She whispered to Alex. Alex nodded. Kara sighed, "Well, at least I know it isn't some freaky Halloween lighting effect." Kara and Alex edged their way further into what would easily be assumed to be a death trap. There was no sighting of Alura, but Kara kept her hearing on focus and looked through various walls. She heard chatter in one of the rooms and when she looked in, with her x-ray vision, she saw a sight that horrified her. She quickly pushed Alex into the wall, clearly terrified.

Alex raised her eyebrows, and whispered, "Kara, what is it?"

"You know, uh, how people assume that Hitler and Eva died in a bunker or something, killing each other?" Kara whispered. Alex nodded slowly, "Is that them? That you can see?" Kara shook her head, "German Lilian Luthor...and Adolf Hitler..." Alex was more surprised at this, "Wow, okay...So Eva never happened?"

"Oh, she happened...Only not how you would expect."

There was a moment of silence, Alex expecting Kara to go on, but Kara said nothing more.

"Well?" Alex asked.

Kara jolted herself, "Oh, um...Well, what if Eva, in this..." She furrowed her brows, "Frankly, weird kind of parallel world, what if she was actually married to Sir Winston Churchill instead?"

Alex's mouth opened, in shock, "Well, that would be weird, considering that...Eva was German..."

"Well, Lilian was American and now she is German."

"Good point. But is that what is happening now?"

"No, I'm just, you know...Trying to piece together how a parallel world would look." Kara frowned, confused at herself.

"It's good to see you paid attention to the history classes." Alex smiled slightly. Kara chuckled too, "But this is the thing...Earth-X, it is just kind of, well, it is the world where the Nazi's won the war...I'm struggling to understand how it has suddenly become a parallel universe..." Just as Kara took a breath, some soldiers appeared out of nowhere, and Kara pushed Alex into the shadows.

"We need to get Alura and get out of here," Alex said in a low, but immediate voice. Kara nodded.

As they slowly made their way through catacombs, Kara was silent, thinking the entire way. It took at least an hour to get there, but eventually, Kara found Alura just lying there, unconscious. Kara ran over and checked her over, "She's fine Alex...she's okay." Kara smiled, "Okay, Alura, mommy is here." She soothed as though Alura was a baby once again.

Alex looked around as she heard footsteps, "Kara, we need to go, now."

Kara sighed and put Alura over her shoulder, "Alex, I can carry you too." She said with concern. Alex held back tears, "You go. You need to go. I'll find you again."

Kara now held back tears herself, "No, you are not saying goodbye to me now." She pleaded, "You can come with me."

"I need to investigate and you need to get her to safety."

Kara was not taking no for an answer. She grabbed Alex and flew straight up, "I'm not losing anyone Alex! We are gonna win!" Kara snapped.

* * *

Later that evening, Alex climbed in bed beside Maggie and said nothing. She was clearly hurt but didn't want Maggie to know.

"Danvers, what did they do to you?"

"The same thing they did to Kara." She said bluntly, her eyes were now cold. Alex wanted revenge but knew that with revenge came a price.

Maggie went quiet and took her hand, "You're both safe now. Home, Winn is trying to open a portal with Lena to send them back to where they came from."

"And Ovalgirl?"

"She's different...Look, Danvers, we all need to find bright sides." Maggie sighed, "That's the only way we can manage right now."

With that, Alex turned over, facing away from Maggie. She notably stayed a distance away from her and it made Maggie wonder.

What the hell did they do to make them so scared?


	27. Among the destruction

Once Alex was up the next morning, she paced around the apartment. Maggie sat on the end of her bed and watched her closely.

Maggie took a deep breath, "Al-"

"Shush!" Alex snapped.

Maggie frowned, "You haven't said anything about what happened to you...Babe, we need to talk about this."

Alex bit her lip and shook her head, "We don't need to talk about anything!"

Maggie sighed and bit her thumb, "What did they do to you?" She asked softly.

Alex stopped where she was. She stared at Maggie, clearly contemplating what to say. A moment passed by where the two women just stared at each other.

Maggie sighed, "Are you gonna talk?"

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat, cleared her throat and forced back tears, "I was uh...I was tied up...whipped and uh..." Alex paused, she laughed to herself, disgusted with herself, "I was raped..." Her voice now faltered. Her lip trembled, "And I imagine they did the same to Kara...and it hurts..." Alex was losing control.

Maggie held back tears herself, and bit her lip, "Al-" She began, but Alex cut in over the top of her, "It hurts that I wasn't there to protect her. And this..."

"That's why you won't let me touch you." Maggie said, pointedly. She tried to make herself comfortable from where she was sat, "Last night, in bed...You stayed... _inches_ away from me."

Alex looked at the floor, feeling ashamed of herself.

Maggie put her head to the side, her voice softened, "Babe...You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of."

"Being gay." Alex blurted. Maggie's posture straightened. She then realized what Alex meant. She firmly pinched the bridge of her nose, "No, Alex!" She snapped, not meaning to, "They wanted you to believe that. They, they are Nazi's, you know everything they stand for and soon, they won't even be here!"

"Oh yeah, cause a portal sorts everything else out!"

"Yeah, Alex, it will!" She snapped, "Nazi's are wrong! Vile! You, you are my wife and this, it can't come between us." Maggie slowly walked over to her and noticed her flinch as she came near her. Maggie hesitated, "Y-You're scared of me?"

"No, Maggie...I'm not." Alex said quickly, gripping onto Maggie's hands, "I just...They _hurt me."_

"I know." Maggie soothed, "But I can and I will fix you. Mrs Danvers. Have faith in me."

Alex went quiet and pulled Maggie close to her, holding her softly.

 **The DEO** Alura stood beside Lena, looking over the plans, "The Germans don't know about us."

"I know." Lena said pointedly. She frowned, confused. She was confused as to how she recovered so quickly. She took a breath, "They gave you Red Kryptonite..." She began.

Alura stopped her, "Mom, we need to focus on this, after that...We can talk." Lena looked at her daughter with sympathy. She returned her eyes to the plans. Focusing on Alura's heartbeat, Lena soon picked up on someone elses.

Kara stood in the doorway. Arms folded. The scar, a thick line, across her cheek and dressed in her Supergirl wear. As Lena turned around, her green eyes widened as she saw the S. Then she slowly made her way to Kara's face.

"Alura." Kara began, softly.

Alura heard her but chose not to turn around. She took a breath. She decided to use a different approach and decided to speak native Kryptonese, "Mother, you are well."

Lena frowned at Kara, and Kara gave Lena a knowing look, "This is her barriers...They are firmly up." Kara flapped her arms to her side. She decided to go down Alura's route and also spoke in Krypronese, "Indeed I am..." She took a breath, "I heard you pray to Rao."

Alura nodded, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She heard her mom approaching still. She didn't dare speak English at this point, "Gran is alive...Just not how I imagined."

Kara knew she was trying to change the subject. She now stood in front of Alura and put her arms over her chest, "Rao offered you enlightenmemt?"

Alura bit back a laugh, refusing to look at Kara, "Rao...Is my God...I pray for forgiveness..."

Kara frowned, "You have nothing to be forgiven for."

Lena frowned, looking between them. They were speaking ancient Kryptonese that Lena hadn't yet studied. The only word she understood was Rao.

"I gave up." Alura began.

Kara sighed, "I wasn't there...to watch you grow into the superhero you are today. I'm the one who needs forgiveness, not you."

"What about Lena?"

Lena turned on her heel upon hearing her name among the chatter. She looked between the pair and noticed Kara briefly look at her and then back to Alura.

"We..." Kara began, "We aren't getting back together."

"I thought...That was just a ploy to get us all to fight?" Alura gasped. She pulled her shoulder away from Kara's hand.

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, "I lied...I don't...I do not _love_ your mom." Kara now looked at the floor and slowly back to Alura.

"You fell out of love?" Alura asked as her lip trembled. Kara nodded, "This is..."

"Grown up stuff?" Alura hissed. She then looked back at the screens before her. She took a breath, "Remember Abbie?"

Kara's face lightened slightly, "Yeah, I do...Your girlfriend right?"

Alura sighed, "She's...I love her...But watching you and mom...I lost hope...Her and I...We uh..." Alura's voice trembled, "I broke up with her."

"Alura." Kara huffed, letting out a sigh.

Alura swallowed the lump in her throat and began to speak English again, "And when I went to find her last night...I found her..."

Kara's heart skipped a beat, as did Lena's.

"I went to the cemetry and among the graves..."

"Don't." Kara gasped, "Alura, honey...please..."

Alura now crumbled, "I found a photo of her...and alongside it were messages...She's dead..She is dead mom." She breathed as tears streamed down her cheeks, "This is why you and mom need to fight!" She snapped, struggling to breathe.

Kara looked over at Lena and Lena offered no help at all. She was always so close to Alura and now, she had never felt more distanced.

Kara pulled Alura close to her and held her tightly, "I'm sorry honey." She held back tears as she rubbed her back, "I'm so, _so_ sorry."


	28. Out In The Open

Alura sat on a bed in the DEO, in the med-bay. She had just finished having scans done by Alex. Ever since she told Kara and Lena about Abbie, she retreated to silence.

Alex was filling out Alura's medical chart and then moved on to filling a needle. She put a little Kryptonite on the pin to ensure that it went into her skin.

"Hey Kid," Alex said softly. A small smile was on her face, trying to offer support. As Alura gave no response, Alex took a deep breath, "Your mom told me about Abbie...I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Was all Alura replied. She was closed in on herself. At her age, she had seen and felt so much pain, that this was a blow. She had hoped that even at the end of all this, Abbie would still be there.

As Alex was on the other side of the room, Alura removed her cape from her shoulders. She then proceeded to remove her suit.

As Alex turned around, her mouth dropped as she saw all of Alura's bruises.

"I don't heal properly." Alura said emptily, "I'm not like my mom's...I've had so much crap pumped into my body, DNA altered..." She then shrugged, "I'm not a hero."

Alex recognized this tone. She sighed herself, defeated, "Your mom's keep giving up...but then they..."

"No, Alex. You're not listening. I'm not...I don't want to be Supergirl. I don't want to carry on Mom's legacy...Mom is alive." She laughed shallowly, "She shouldn't be, you shouldn't be."

Alex looked at the floor and knew where this conversation was going.

"Ever since you guys have existed, my life has gone to crap. That isn't on you, of course, it isn't...It's just...Most of my life, I was raised by Maggie." Alura stared at a small part of the floor. Alex walked over and sat in the chair beside her bed, intrigued to hear how good of a mom Maggie in fact was.

"Mom, she was forever being arrested, purely because of her name." Alura shrugged, "And she only ever really cared about work and never really had time for me. On the outside, you'd think I had a great upbringing..." Alura bit her lip for a moment, "But no..." She took a breath, "I have seen some things in my life that no one should see...I saw my gran being shot and killed, I was prodded with needles on the order of General Lane..."

"What was Maggie like to you, growing up?" Alex asked softly, seeing Alura clenching her fists, getting upset.

"Maggs?" She asked with a small smile, "She was great. She was always there when I came home from school, she picked me up from school, read bedtime stories...She was amazing."

Alex smiled, imagining how Maggie would be as a mom. She had thought about having children herself with Maggie, and hearing this made her want it more.

"We baked, we...we did everything." Alura smiled, "She was just amazing."

"I bet." Alex smiled. Alura lowered her head slowly and Alex frowned, "Alura, what is it?" Alura sighed, "It's nothing..." She then took a breath, "One day, while I was doing my homework and she was helping me, I got comfortable...You know, I literally saw her as my mom...And so, I thought, because we were so close that it would be okay to perhaps...You know, use that title."

Alex shifted uncomfortably, and let her continue.

"So, as she stood over my shoulder, showing me how to do a math equation on that day, I just...You know, I said...Thanks, mom..." Alura looked uncomfortable, recalling the memory. "She just kind of went quiet, and backed away. I remember, she walked over the counter...She looked pale and that's when I realized that I was in the wrong."

"How old were you?" Alex asked softly, not expecting this sort of reaction from Maggie.

"Me? At the time, I must have been about fourteen...I have asked her about it though."

"What did she say?"

As Alura was about to reply, Alex looked up and noticed that Maggie was standing in the doorway. She had been there for the whole of that conversation. Alura frowned when she saw Alex not paying attention to her. Alura went quiet herself when she saw who it was. Alex stood up, and felt this protective wave come over her, stepping in front of Alura herself, "How long have you been stood there?"

"For the entire thing," Maggie said honestly, keeping her arms crossed. She had her hair in a small ponytail while wearing the normal all-black DEO uniform. She took a breath herself, "I said to her, not to call me her mom. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it and say I had the cliche response because I didn't."

"What did you say to her?" Alex almost snapped.

"I said that I wasn't her mom. She had no right to." Maggie took another deep breath, "I then left. I reacted in completely the wrong way." She then slowly looked at Alura, clearly guilty to this day about it, "And I am sorry for that Alura. I was, I was out of order."

Alura nodded slowly, "It's okay."

"It's not." Alex snapped, now glaring at Maggie, "You walked out on a fourteen-year-old girl-"

"It's not like she couldn't protect herself!" Maggie snapped, only infuriating Alex further.

Alura sighed and walked over to a cupboard and got out some clothes, and began putting them on while the pair continued arguing.

"That is not the point! She called you mom because she was comfortable with you and the way you reacted-" Alex paused for breath, while Maggie just stared at her. Alex then continued, "Lena wasn't there and all she had was you!" Alex snapped, "You, you practically raised her!"

"Because I had no choice, Alex!" Maggie carried on, "And yeah, raising her was great and everything, but I never wanted kids!"

This hit Alex. She went quiet herself.

Alura looked between the pair while she was pulling up her pants. She frowned at Alex, who had her back facing to her. Alura then looked at Maggie and saw something she hadn't seen before. She couldn't tell if it was hurt.

"You uh..." Alex said, breaking the silence, "You don't want kids?" Her voice was now softer and Alura could tell that Alex had wanted kids herself.

Maggie shrugged and lowered her tone, "I just- When you died, and before...I thought about it, but I could never see myself being that person, you know? And when Alura called me her mom...I was surprised and I reacted wrong. But, I just...I don't want kids Alex..." She tilted her head slightly as Alex refused to look anywhere other than the floor, "Is that is that okay?"

Alex felt a lump rising in her throat as she bit her tongue. She nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah...That's okay."

Alura could tell that she was far from okay, without needing to focus on her heart rate.

Just as Maggie was about to say something more, Lena walked over, "Hey Alex, is Alura here?" She asked softly. Alex said nothing, and walked away, leaving Maggie to call after her and follow, "Alex!"

"Hey, you." Lena tried to smile bravely as Alura was tying her boots. She, however, refused to look at her, "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey, don't be like that." Lena sighed.

"Don't be like what? Everything is getting said, out in the open and it feels terrific." Sarcasm was clear in Alura's tone. She put her now booted left foot on the floor, alongside her right.

Lena's breath hitched, "About everything being out in the open-"

"You have nothing to say to me," Alura growled. Lena hated her tone, but right now it was understandable. Lena sighed, "Look, your mom and I-"

"You're over, I get it. happy endings don't work out. It's a load of bullcrap!"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, young lady!" Lena now snapped, having had enough of her attitude. Alura only stood up and stood mere inches away from her mother's face, "You don't get to act like a mom to me! You were never there! And even when you were, shit happened! My life is crap, okay? I'm not a human, yet I bruise easily. I watch my grandmother die, you hold a gun to my face and disown me and suddenly act like sunshine and rainbows are the only things that exist!"

Lena bit her tongue and looked at the floor. Her eyes went cold as she put her barriers up and Alura pushed further.

"I was a mistake. My whole life was a stupid mistake. Hell, even Kara was a mistake! You should have stayed out of my life and then Maggie would still be here being the mom she was. But no, even her and Alex are fighting over kids because of me." Alura was broken inside, taking out every bit of anger she had on Lena. However, she wouldn't dare talk to Kara like this. Not ever.

"Kara wasn't there because she was dead. She gets a pass for that, but you? When you were in my life, you only acted like you thought you should. My manners and my good nature did not come from the Luthor genes." Alura spat, "They came from Maggie!"

"Like she's so perfect. She walked out on you, remember?" Lena sneered, "Hey, Alura, Kara and I are your mother's whether you like it or not and from this day on, we will try our best to be there every single day. Life is hard, but some have it harder than you!"

"Oh, because your life was so hard!" Alura spat.

Lena decided not to take the bait, and changed the subject, "Right now people are being killed by the hands of a ruthless leader who shouldn't even exist and you're arguing with me about how petty your life is. Maybe, if you are like this, you don't deserve to be a hero just yet. You're just some teenager who doesn't know when to shut her mouth and think about other people." Alura heard Lena's voice falter and she frowned.

"What happened to mom?" She asked quickly. She then took a breath, "Okay, yeah, right now I'm pissed. I'm pissed at the world. I lost someone that I love and you should know what that feels like! I'm falling out with you right now, but that doesn't mean I don't love you okay? I love you and mom equally. I'm taking out my anger because I need to. I'm sorry if I've said stuff that hurts you, but you need to understand that I've been hurt too." Alura's voice softened. She slowly walked over to Lena and hugged her tightly. Lena held her with the same strength, "Alura, listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. You're right...I was never there. You have a right to be angry at me for not doing a good job. I should have tried harder and I promise you...Kara and I will do a better job. I swear that to you."

Alura held back tears and managed to say, "I love you."

Lena kissed her cheek, "I love you too. I always will, no matter what." Their moment was soon interrupted by a tapping on the door. Lena turned around slowly and looked at Winn, wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants, holding an Ipad in hand, "Sorry to interrupt guys..." He said softly before looking at Lena, "I think the portal is ready. We can end this, today."

Alura cleared her throat, "I need to double check the mapping and sequencing because here you are trying to transport a whole empire...And...We also have another problem..." She then briefly looked at Lena, "Ovalgirl...She will not go down and no portal will help that."

"So, how do we defeat her?" Winn asked, with a frown firmly etched on his forehead.

Alura took a breath, "I do...I lure her here and...I drag her into the portal."

"No!" Lena snapped, "That's too dangerous. I'll do it."

"No, you won't! That's an order!" Alura snapped, before her eyes softened, "Mom, this is my city and so far I haven't really done anything. Let me do this, let me end what I basically let happen."

"But you could get killed..."

"I know, but I need to try. I need to be the hero. I am Supergirl after all." She sad with a small smirk on her face.

Lena pulled Alura into a hug, "You have to be fast okay? Once that portal is open you will have a limited time window to get out. You have to be fast and I know you're fast...You just need to be faster."

"Faster than a speeding bullet?" Alura asked with a small smile. Lena squeezed her a little tighter, "Faster than a speeding bullet." She said softly, before pulling away and looking at Winn, who was smiling to himself, "I need to look at the mapping, frequency. Everything. I'm going to bring a whole German empire to its knees and I'm gonna do it in style."

Winn smiled and walked out with her. Lena stood in silence for that moment, admiring her daughter's bravery but now she was even more terrified of losing her, should anything go wrong.


	29. Kara

**AN: Hey guys! sorry for the gap, been busy with college. It is now November! I dont think this fic is anywhere near the end. Got so much I'd like to do with it. Thank you all for sticking with me :).**

Alura pulled away from Lena slowly, and looked over her shoulder at the huge portal that was standing before them. Alura was terrified but she felt that her ending this whole thing was down to her, in a way she felt like she owed a debt to Kara, to everyone.

Lena was at a loss. She knew she didn't try hard enough when Alura was growing up. She had a hard time because all the years Alura was growing up, she reminded her of a then dead Kara.

Now she could lose her daughter and it was the worst feeling.

"Alura, you've got two hours tops." Winn warned, snapping both women out of their thoughts.

Alura sighed, and locked eyes with Lena, "I won't be long."

"Just." Lena gasped, taking a breath, "Come back to me."

Alura shrugged, forcing back tears, "You know I can't promise anything."

Just in that moment, Lena felt her lip tremble. Alura sighed and hugged her, "I love you mom."

Tears sprung into Lena's eyes, "I love you."

Alura pulled away, and briefly glanced at Winn, before leaving.

Kara walked in seconds later. Lena noticed her baby bump was bigger, "Wow." She said with a small smile.

Kara smiled, pushing her glasses up her nose, "She is certainly out-growing her little home down there." She glanced at her stomach proudly. She then looked at the portal, "So, who is bringing The Nazi army and Ovalgirl down?"

Lena looked at the floor. Dread crept up on Kara, "No." She gasped, "Lena, no!"

"I told her I would but she put me in my place. You need to let her be a hero."

"Not with something like this! If the portal closes and she is in there, we might not get her back!" Kara was upset and mad. "She can't."

"She is Supergirl."

" _I'm Supergirl!"_ Kara growled.

"And you're pregnant!" Lena snapped, "And I'm not losing you again!"

"So, Alura isn't more important?"

"I never said that."

Kara crossed her arms, "Where is Alura?" Her tone was fierce, "Lena, she is not doing this."

"It's too late." Winn interrupted, looking up at the screens. Ovalgirl and Alura were there, at each other's throats and Lena set herself to work.

Kara angrily followed, "What is all of this? You letting her put herself in danger?!"

"I dont have the time for this." Lena said, hastily.

Kara ripped open her shirt. Lena looked at her, eyes widening, "Kara, no. You're not helping."

"Nazi's headed toward the perimeter, we need to get this thing activated." Winn called over.

Lena tapped away at the device in front of her, ignoring Kara's protests. By the time Lena looked up, Kara was gone.

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, but carried on working, "Portal gate is primed. Ready for the enemy to cross the threshold."

Meanwhilez out in the City, Alura was losing the battle, but she was managing to get her closer to where they needed to be. She threw punches, got thrown and broke a few bones due to being weaker than usual.

"This is my town, this ends here!" Alura snapped at the other blonde, only to have her cackling back, "Humanity is mine, it is Hitler's...You were not born on chaos. You're a half-breed." She continued to laugh. The two hovered in the sky until a shot of red came out of nowhere, knocking Ovalgirl off balance.

Alura turned around and saw a heavily pregnant Kara just hanging there, "I thought you'd need help!' Kara laughed.

Horror planted on Alura's face as she heard what was going on in her ear.

 _'Alura, the pull, the pull of the portal..."_ Winn began, sounding urgent, _"We didn't check the mapping properly...I am so so sorry_...'

Alura swallowed hard.

Lena stared at Winn and he looked back at her, with both grief and sorrow written on his face, _"Kara is gonna get pulled in."_ Alura listened in and frowned, laughing to herself, "Mom is in front of me."

 _'Ooh but your mom is clever.'_ Winn's voice shook. Alura frowned at Kara, who was just across from her. Kara could hear everything that was going on.

' _She did something to it. She knew you'd try and be the hero...'_

"Winn, what did she do?" Lena gasped, her voice also trembling. She was visibly holding back tears.

"I reconfigured it." Kara spoke before Winn could continue, "You can't go into the portal...I used your DNA to stop that and replaced it with mine. You never told your other mom..." Kara took a breath, "Alura configured the portal so it would drag her in, should she fight Ovalgirl and get a hold of her...And then after the portal closes, there would be no coming back."

Lena couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Kara! If you get stuck there, it would take years to-"

"90 years...I set it, no one can change it." Kara interrupted. Alura held back tears as she heard the clock ticking. She was numb, and stupid. This was her fault, they were all as equally reckless, but with Kara being a full-blood Kryptonian, she could manage 90 years.

There was nothing but silence through the line.

Lena spoke up two minutes later as the timer now read, 5 minutes, _"Alura and I spent too many years without you...Now you're pregnant...it changes everything!"_

Alura's bottom lip trembled, she wasn't sure if she should just fly away or stay.

"You're my mom. I could have won this!" Alura snapped with urgency.

"You are half-human, you would have wasted your life, waiting." Kara said sternly.

"I'M GOING TO WASTE MY LIFE WAITING EITHER WAY!" Alura shouted desperately, "You're the mom that I lived without. We have only just started. Lena and I...by the time you manage to get back...I'll be in my forties and she...I age slower than normal humans, but that doesn't matter. The point is...You'll be gone and we will be alone, again!"

Kara held back tears, "It will take me a while to build a new portal..." She then took a breath, "But there is also a chance that I won't come back at all...But your sister might."

 _"Guys, you have two minutes."_ Winn warned.

Alura just stared at Kara, while Lena was frantically trying to stop it, " _Come on!"_ Lena could be heard frantically tapping away at the machine to no avail. It was sparking in the process, sparks glittering the floor. To her frustration, Lena kicked it.

" _What's going on?"_ Alex had just walked into the DEO. Kara's heart broke when she heard her voice, "I'm going to end this...When I get back...You won't be alive." Kara's voice trembled as she held back tears. Alura stared at her, and as she heard the alarm for one minute, she flew over and embraced her mom in a tight hug, in the middle of the sky.

Alex looked over at Lena, "What is she talking about?" Anger was apparent in her voice. Lena sat there, with green eyes filled with tears, "She reset the portal. Once that timer gets to zero, her, Ovalgirl and the rest of the Nazi's will be dragged in...It will take her ninety years to get back."

Dread crept up inside of Alex, "Shut it down." She snapped. Winn jumped up as Alex raised her gun, "Alex! There is no way to reset it! Kara used her genetic code, only she can use it and..." He turned around and looked at the clock, "There is no time."

30 seconds.

"Alex, Lena...Alura, I will leave you all messages from the past...They will be in my apartment...Look for them." Kara was holding back tears herself.

" _I love you, Kara."_ Alex said through the com, desperately.

"I love you too." Kara said back, in an endearing tone.

 _"Kara, you have ten seconds...Ovalgirl is right behind you."_ Winn said to her.

Alura made the job easy, stabbing the woman with some Kryptonite, she managed to keep concealed on her.

Kara grabbed hold of the other woman, who tried to fight back, but she couldn't under Kara's strength, "Alura, find somewhere safe to go, now!" Kara shouted. Alura did as she was told.

There was no time for goodbyes.

1 Second.

 _Portal Active._

Lena, Alex and Winn looked at each other for a brief moment. Echo's of the past could be seen in everyone's faces.

Alura hid in CatCo, already grieving over her mother. Sure, she would see her again, but Alex wouldn't.

Not in this life.


	30. Worlds Apart

Lena sat in silence.

An hour had passed since the portal had closed. The world was trying to fathom what had happened, and Kara's family was torn.

Alura landed back in the DEO. As she saw Lena sat there, she swallowed whatever pride she haf left, looking at the floor.

Out of nowhere, Alex appeared and pinned Alura to the wall, winding her.

"Jeez Alex." She gasped. Alex gripped onto Alura's shoulders. Alex was seething, "You let her go. You had one job." The older Danvers growled at her, not giving Alura a word, "I gave you a chance to be a hero and now my sister is gone and will never be coming back! Not in my lifetime!"

"Alex." Alura gasped, "I am not giving up, okay?" She was impressed by Alex's grip. The brunette didn't dare try and remove Alex's hands, "I came here to see if I could reconfigure it somehow."

"I already tried." Lena spoke up, her voice echoing around the DEO, "It sparked." She then shrugged and stood up. She was defeated, "Your mom is gone.'

Alura was determined, "No." She almost snapped. Alex still gripping her shoulders, "She isn't _gone._ " She then took a breath, "She said she would leave messages from the past in her attic or something...You are missing big things. That portal took them back in time, not to just some alternate universe."

"Meaning?" Alex asked. Alura looked Alex in the eyes, "She is dead right now, no doubt. But over 70 years has passed for her here. She might have left clues for us to build our own time travelling portal...I've been thinking about it."

Alex released her grip slowly, "We just messed with time."

"We did." Alura replied.

Lena's heart skipped a beat. "If we messed with time, we had twice as many Nazi's but...What about Ovalgirl, Hitler and evil Lilian Luthor 2.0?"

"They never existed..." Alura replied.

"I'm confused," Alex said, with a heavy frown.

"We didn't just move them in time, we moved them in space as well," Alura replied. She noticed everyone looking confused. She rubbed her forehead, sighing audibly, "Okay..." She began, flailing her hands in front of her, "I thought...I thought we built a portal that moved things in space." She moved her arm to her side, "Apparently not...And that...Kara did it. She didn't know what she was doing so now-" She paused, realizing something.

Alex and Lena gawked at her, "What?!" They both said in unison.

J'onn walked over. All priority was written in both his posture and his face, "Kara moved in time because she knew that we'd be able to possibly get her back."

"Explain," Alex demanded, crossing her arms.

J'onn took a breath, "Moving herself to a different universe would have been dangerous, but moving in time ensured that the Nazi's on Earth-X went back to their own world."

"Wait." Lena interrupted, "She managed to open two holes. One in space and one in time? That is impressive, but." She looked across the room, "Why open a moment in time? That would mean that she would never have met Alex..."

"That's if it included both Krypton and Earth..." Winn began, "Alex!" He gasped, "Your memories haven't been replaced yet but they will."

Both Alex and Lena were deeply confused.

"She sent them back, but because she knew the portal would drag her too, she sent herself back in time. Yes, Kara crashed here from Krypton, but instead of growing up with her, you adopted her."

"But that creates a parallel kind of world..." Lena said to him.

"Yes, it does..." Winn slowed. One theory he hadn't come up with. Honestly, none of them really knew what was going on.

It was a giant jigsaw puzzle.

"But...She's still my sister, right? My..." She frowned, " _Adoptive sister..."_

"Will Kara remember her past life?" Lena asked, "Now, I'm certainly not one for religion...But that is what this is starting to sound like."

"She won't remember a thing...Maybe our minds will be altered a little...But she will be a different person." Winn interjected, "Well, not different but...The only thing that will change is Alex and Kara's minds...They are strongly linked."

Lena frowned in confusion as the portal began to open. It closed just as quickly as it did open, but nothing came through.

They were all stumped, sat and stood in silence.

Clicking of heels could be heard from behind all of them.

They slowly turned around, and as they did, jaws dropped.

"Parallel worlds..." Winn whispered beneath his breath. He typed away at his Ipad and looked as the results sprung up, "Time's fixed itself..."

"The portal stabalized, fixing any wounds or fractures that were left open. Took me years to get here. Your Kara, as in me, right here..." The blonde began. She was dressed in Supergirl attire and looked like she hadn't a scar on her, unlike the Kara that got pulled into the portal not so long back.

Kara looked around all of them and noticed how confused they looked. She breathed out a laugh, "Oh." She continued laughing while the rest frowned. She then looked up, wiping her eye from laughing. She then clasped her hands together, "Okay kids, this is where it gets complicated." She still laughed, before taking a breath, "Mine and Kara's worlds collided because she created that pocket in time." She began.

Alex sat down slowly.

"I will skip the complicated stuff." She noted. "And she accidentally created a paradox. I grew up here, from the age of thirteen." Her face then straightened, "Alex, you rescued me from a raid, an air raid...and then Vietnam and..." She took a breath, "It took a good few portals until the right Kara found her place in time."

Alex froze as she had sudden flashbacks, her whole memory being rearranged. It made her feel nauseated, "I found you on a beach...You'd lost your parents...I was on duty when two guys pulled Kryptonite guns on you...I saved you."

Kara shook her head, "You did..." She took a breath, "Only one timeline changed...the rest have stayed the same." Kara said pointedly. She then walked over to Lena, taking her hands, "Our child...She has only just been born...I don't know what to name her." She smiled.

Alura frowned.

Lena's heart sank, "All of this doesn't make sense."

"She is right...She lived a few lives and forgot about them...This one...It is linked with this very timeline."

Alura's head hurt from thinking, "So..." She began, before exhaling deeply, "You're here and time is adapting to this very timeline and putting itself back in place?"

Alex frowned, "My memory will be altered to suit the timeline you're from?" She asked Kara.

"Yep." She said confidently.

"But what about moments in the past that shaped our upbringing?"

"Well, Eliza and Jeremiah still exist, however, he still got kidnapped because of me. Eveeything else that happened has stayed in place...I had to be very careful." Kara said, crossing her arms.

"We are having a break because this..." Lena said, waving her arm, "It is too confusing."

"Agreed." Alex said bluntly.

Alura just stared at Kara and Kara looked at her. Once the others had gone, Alura took a breath, "You left...You let yourself be pulled in...You have lived many different timelines and been very careful with them, to get you back to this point..." She paused. Modesty shone through Kara's composure.

"How did you not create paradox's?"

"It took...Many centuries to get back here...I lived so many lives until I found the right timeline..." Kara said to her, softly, "There have been many versions of me through time...and it is confusing, I know but now our worlds are colliding. Time is fixing itself."

"It doesn't make sense." Alura almost snapped, "You escaped Krypton...how many different universes did you have to jump through to get here?"

"A lot." Kara sighed, "But I'm back now!" She said with a smile.

"You're just a copy." Alura growled unexpectedly, "You're not allowed to be my mom until I get some confirmation." She then walked off, leaving Kara alone.

Kara sighed, "Alura..." She then said beneath her breath, "It's me."

Alura heard her, and sighed. She carried on walking away, forcing back tears.


	31. Try

_Being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be._

Lena was preparing dinner, Alura was back studying and Kara was out at work. Lena poured herself a glass of red wine as she stood over the stove. She slowly looked over to Alura's open door from across the room.

She contemplated going to talk to Alura, but what would she say?

Alura didn't want to get hurt, so like Lena, she shut herself off from feeling anything.

She took another sip of her wine. She then glanced down and saw Alura's glasses on the work surface.

She huffed, "Guess I have to face her." She then slowly picked up the glasses. She briefly glanced at Alura's bedroom door. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Alura could hardly focus on her work. She looked over her work, diagrams and all. Fiddling with her pencil, she accidentally broke it.

A tapping at her door made her look up. Lena's eyes tore into her soul. Somehow she was able to see how much Lena was hurting. Then there was something else...

"I found your glasses on the counter..." Lena said quietly.

Alura smiled sadly, "Thanks..." The two women had a silence. Lena stood there, all pride gone. She was bare. Facing her daughter felt like a task.

"You're not sober." Alura spoke softly within the silence.

"I've had a few glasses of wine." She smiled with a small laugh.

" _A few?"_ Alura said, pointedly.

"It's a coping mechanism." Lena looked at the floor.

"She isn't the same person, is she?" Alura asked, sadness was clear in her tone.

"I honestly don't know." Lena shrugged, "I don't know if she is lying about this past life or-"

"In our line of work, we have to believe the impossible."

"It's not _my_ line of work."

"You married her, had two kids with her and weather you like it or not, you are a part of this! Grow up Lena!" Alura snapped, throwing her pencil down. Anger built deep within Lena. She walked towards Alura's bed, pointing a finger at her, "You _do not call me by my name."_ She growled, "Do you hear me?!"

Alura retreated, like a child, and she was unable to look at her.

"I am sick of you pushing your damned luck. I am your _mother!_ You do not _ever_ talk to me like crap, never mind your status. As long as you have a roof over your head, an education and being fed, you do as you are damn well told and deal with it!" Lena's voice raised.

There was another moment where it was silent.

"Don't you _ever, ever_ disrespect me. I try my hardest and you make it harder." Lena growled.

"Lena." Kara's voice said from behind her. Alura looked up at her and then down at her work.

Lena stood slowly. She kept her cold green eyes on Alura until she turned to Kara. She crossed her arms.

"None of this is her fault, stop blaming her." Kara almost snapped at Lena. She waa wearing a pink shirt with black pants and her hair was in a neat bun.

"Where is our second child?" Lena asked with no emotional quality in her voice.

Kara felt eyes on her from both Lena and Alura. She swallowed hard. Nervously, she pushed her glasses up her nose, "I uh..." Trying to look anywhere but at the two women. Her voice trembled, "I...I miscarried."

Lena's heart fell in her chest, her blood ran cold. She took a breath, "Why did you say she was recently born?"

"I didn't...I wanted to wait for the right moment. I am really sorry Lena."

"The sun and rainbows shine out of your ass." She said coldly. She was fighting her inner battle.

"I'm sorry I gave you both false hope." Kara said, pleadingly.

Alura went very quiet.

Lena smirked devilishly, "It's fine, I wouldn't be able to handle that life anyway." She then shrugged, "I was never there for Alura, why would I ever be there for our new baby?"

Kara's face looked distraught. The clock could be heard, ticking in the silence.

Three hours later, Alura was asleep. Kara and Lena were left alone.

"You won't tell me who you really are. I wish I never knew your secret..."

Four and a half bottles of wine later, truths were coming to the surface from Lena.

Kara was sat in silence with her arms crossed, "Maybe...Maybe it would have been easier, you not knowing my secret...But then we wouldn't have Alura...I know we are over..."

"We were over way before we started." The Luthor giggled, "I'm a Luthor...A Luthor with _your_ powers." Unexpectedly, she leaned on Kara's shoulder seeking comfort.

Kara eased into it. She took a small breath and reflected, "I spent many years...Figuring out my place in the world...Both originally and finding my way back."

Lena remained silent and linked her arm Kara's.

"I knew..." Kara pinched the frame of her glasses, "I knew I had to find my way back home to you...I missed you."

"I missed you." Lena's voice was slurred, and her eyes were closed. Kara smiled and rested her head on hers.

"I fought and survived...I did love again...But I loved and lost...Iost because I could never find another you. My heart _ached._ " Kara watched as Lena moved her head to look up at her. Lena's dazed hazel green eyes met Kara's angel blue eyes.

"You could never find another me?" Lena asked innocently.

Kara shrugged, "How could I?"

Lena's heart felt light. Slowly, she reached up to Kara's face.

She pulled Kara's glasses from her face.

The two just stared at each other.

Kara started to lean towards Lena and Lena met her half way, putting her hand on the Kryptonian's cheek.

Kara kissed Lena slowly, and Lena got onto her knees, getting deeper and even more passionate. Slowly, Lena opened Kara's shirt with her free hand, still not pulling away from the woman's lips.

As she opened Kara's shirt, she felt the S. In all honesty, to Lena, it felt so good to be this close to Kara once again.

Slowly, Kara pulled away, biting her lip, "I could change, if you want." She meant her suit, but Lena didn't get it.

"Don't ever change."

Kara giggled and looked into Lena's eyes, "I meant my clothes."

Lena smiled slightly, "Alright."

Kara beamed. Her face lit up with a wide smile and she was back, not two seconds later wearing pyjama shorts and a vest. Kneeling on the sofa, she put her hand on Lena's cheek and kissed her again, "I missed you."

"We can do it again, if you want..." Len said quietly, "Get married, be Danvers' together?"

"I don't know Lena, look at what happened the last time."

"But this time, it can be different."

"How about I think about it?" Kara asked her, "There are no promises though...There is a lot of healing to do."

"Of course." Lena said quietly. She then kissed Kara again, embracing every moment as though it were the last.

The only question the pair were thinking, 'Would we ever last?'


	32. Rain

**A Year and Two Months Later**

Alura flew happily in the sky, she had no college today and so she decided to spend her day being Supergirl. Granted it was raining all day, thus getting her soaking wet, but the brunette didn't mind.

Kara and Lena had made progress but it was very slow. Casual dinners, meet-ups at work and every now and then they stayed over at each other's apartments. It wasn't perfect, but everyone was happy and that is all that mattered to Alura in that moment, after all, she was another year older and had one year of college left before she graduated.

Life was good.

Alura looked down at the city. She slowly closed her eyes and hummed with satisfaction as she listened to the raindrops falling.

She zoned out when her hearing picked up on the sound of a gun. She quickly zoomed through the sky, making her way to the source of the sound. Once she reached the ground, she walked along the pavement and saw four masked men, holding a whole store hostage.

Casually, the brunette walked through the door. Glory was all hers and so was the pride she was holding onto.

The men shot at her, but she carried on walking. Like a God, she seemed untouchable.

She caught one bullet when they ran out of amo. She had attitude written all over her, "Yeah, I'm Supergirl's daughter...You must be pretty new to this." She looked at the men, and stopped when she recognised one of them, "Bret?!" She gasped.

The man pointed his empty gun at her, "How do you know my name?!" He spat.

Alura was stumped, "Uh, Alura Danvers is a friend of mine."

"She's my girlfriend!" The blonde man spat, "Or...Was, I dont wanna be with someone who is pals with the Super-Freaks!"

This hit Alura pretty hard. Her mood quickly changed, "Alright, which one of you wants to go to the cops first?!"

Maggie walked in with a squad team with guns raised. Alura looked at her now ex-boyfriend with sadness. She walked off and shot straight back into the sky and headed home.

"Hey! You're back just in time!" Kara beamed as Alura walked in wearing jeans, glasses and a brown jacket, "Thanks." She said glumly as she sat at the counter.

Kara frowned as she passed her plate over, "It's your day off, why aren't you out there flying and doing whatever? I mean, granted the weather isn't too good..."

"I've been out. Stopped a store robbery and in that robbery my boyfriend dumped me."

Kara's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened, "He didn't-"

"No, no, he doesn't know that I'm a hero. I should rephrase that. He _inadvertedly_ dumped me." She sighed, letting her arm fall on the counter.

"That's his loss." Kara said as she sat beside her. She then smiled, "You are my daughter and no one deserves that, okay? You are better."

"He was a thug anyway." Alura sighed, looking down at her food.

Kara's smile fell, "Even more reason for him to be not yours. Alura, you are smart, he was dumb."

Alura smiled sadly, "How are Alex and Lena?"

Kara got giddy, "We have something planned in a month."

Alura waited, laughing slightly, expecting her mom to carry on, "And...?"

Kara almost jumped, putting her hands together. The smile made the dull day loom like the sun had been out the entire time, "Well, Winn, Alex, Lena and I have a mini vacation planned."

"Oh really?" Alura smiled, "Where?"

"Europe!"

"Yeah...But where in Europe?"

"England!"

Alura giggled, "But where in England?"

"The one thing I have wanted to do agaim for such a long time!"

"Which is? Mom, you know how to keep me hanging!"

"The Lincolnshire Show! Oh my Rao, you will love it! I loved it, I'm sure you would too!"

"What even it that?' Alura frowned. Lena walked in the door as she asked.

The Luthor had a grin on her face as she saw how excited Kara was, "I take it, shehad told you about the vacation?"

"I think she practically told the whole cosmos." Alura smiled, glancing at Kara and then back at Lena, "How are you mom?"

"I'm great, a little busy, but I came home for dinner. How's your day off going?"

"I inadvertedly got dumped by my boyfriend when he was robbing a store." She said with raised brows, staring at her food.

"What an ass!" Lena breathed, "You know what? It's his loss."

"That's what mom said."

"Because we are right." Lena said with a smile, "Alura, he was a waste, if he can rob a store, he isn't worth it."

"I know." The woman huffed.

"When are you and mom gonna make whatever you have official anyway?" Alura asked, "Oh, come on." She said as the two women stood silently. Alura dropped her fork, "It's been a bit more than a year. Are you girlfriends or not?"

"Kara...Well..." Lena began, briefly looking at Kara, "We are friends with benefits."

Alura laughed, and noticed they were serious, "No, no, this isn't happening. You two are in _love._ You keep denying it."

"Actually Alura...I..." Lena began, "I am seeing someone...A man..."

"Do you know?!" Alura snapped at Kara.

"I do, and I think she is doing something that benefits her. If it makes her happy-"

" _You_ make her happy. You two have sex more times a week than- how I know doesn't matter...I kind of have super hearing..."

"You shouldn't be listening." Lena said coldly. Kara only blushed.

"I don't do it intentionally...Look, you two arw Jekyll and Hyde okay? Chas and Dave, Tom and Jerry...Scooby and Shaggy or even Belle and Rumple-"

"Where is this going?" Lena asked.

"You are _made_ for each other. Stop denying it, the pair of you." Alura looked between them. She soon picked up on how Kara was looking at Lena and how Lena was returning the stare, all admiring.

Alura smiled to herself, and finished her meal before standing, "I'm going out. Need me, just call. Remember, I'm making dinner tonight and I want you both here okay?"

"Okay." Lena nodded.

Alura hugged Kara and kissed her cheek, "Love you."

Kara smiled, holding her, "I love you too."

Alura then walked over to Lena and did the same, "I love you."

Lena smiled, "Look after yourself, okay?"

"I will." Alura smiled, before leaving.

Once the door clicked shut, Kara looked at Lena with crossed arms.

Alura stood outside the door, listening.

"She's right." Both women said in unison. Kara slowly smiled, as did Lena.

Alura smiled to herself, her mission was complete.

Kara walked over to Lena, cupping her face into her hands. She kissed her, and Lena returned the favor.


	33. The Green Light

Alura sat eating breakfast the next day. Her hearing picked something up as she crunched on her Corn Flakes.

The morning was as dull as the day before, but today she had college, which made her feel worse.

She heard noises coming from Kara's bedroom, and with Lena having stayed over the night before, she did not just want to walk in.

Trying to consume the last of the flakes that were now consemated by milk, she tried to tune out her hearing and as she did, she heard something metal hit the floor.

She stopped crunching and slowly lowered her spoon. She then turned slowly in her swivel chair and stared at the door.

She heard nothing.

"Mom!" Alura called out.

Kara bit her lip slowly and whispered, "I really should reply to her. Dread is probably creeping up inside her now."

Lena turned over slowly, "You're the one who dropped it in the first place!" She hissed.

Alura got up slowly, "Tell me if you're okay at least." She called into the abyss. Kara still remained silent.

"Okay." Alura said slowly, pushing her glasses up her nose, "You know..." She said as she walked toward the door, "I hate silent treatment, especially when I haven't done anything wrong."

Alura frowned when she picked up a really fast heartbeat. Dread began to fill her, and as it did, there was a loud, wailing scream. Alura ran into the room and stopped in the doorway.

She was frozen.

Lena was kneeling over Kara.

Blood was covering Lena's hands.

Alura's eyes widened, her breath became rushed, "Mom, what happened?" She gasped.

Lena looked up at her daughter, and her tone was empty and full of disbelief, "I...I did this."

Alura swallowed the lump in her throat, "No..." She said, tremblimg backwards, "Not two minutes ago, you were screwing each other!"

None of this made sense. A knife was still encased in Kara's chest cavity and somehow, she was still breathing.

Lena stood slowly and as she did, Alura saw a glint of something in her eyes, followed by an evil grin. Her accent changed to what Alura could make out, was Irish.

"Your mom." Lena said, raising her blood covered hands, "She won't die." She shook her head, followed by a short laugh.

"We never get a god damned break!" Alura cursed both internally and externally, "Who the hell are you and why are you in my mom's body?"

"She is a Luthor, however, she does not live up to her name." The woman said, using Lena's eyes to explore Lena's own body.

"So what? You gonna kill people? To prove a point? I am getting tired of this." Alura snapped.

"Your mom's won't die. Kara is under the illusion that she is suffering a trauma." The woman said with a small smile.

Alura huffed and pulled the knife from Kara's chest.

Kara sat up, choking and gasping for air and while she did, Alura was playing not games.

She turned to the woman and grasped her throat, pinning her to the wall.

She had no mercy.

As anger and hurt filled every fibre of Alura's being, Kara saw something beginning to unfold.

Lena's eyes literally glowed green. Alura took a step away from the woman, letting go of her neck.

The grin on Lena's face terrified the young kryptonian.

"I have faced Nazi's and all sorts of death throughout my very small life...Nothing compares to you." Alura sneered. The longer she stared into the woman's eyes, something burned inside.

She suddenly found herself convulsing, falling to her knees. The other woman who was inside of her mom's body seemed to be relishing in drainung Alura's powers. Alura looked up at the woman as the veins in her own neck began to glow green.

Kara raised her eyebrows and stood up, "Alura!" she gasped before turning to the other woman, "Who the hell are you?!"

"You will find out very soon." The woman replied, locking eyes with Kara, "And when that day comes, Kryptonians will be no more."

Kara swallowed hard and looked at Alura, who was violently seizing on the floor. As Kara went to help her, Lena collapsed on the floor.

Kara watched, and saw a black vapour leaving Lena's lips.

Everhthing seemed to freeze as Alura also lost consciousness.

Kara didn't know what to do, or who she could call. Little did she know that Alex had just gone through the same thing as Lena.

Something was attacking them from the inside, literally.

It was only a matter of time until it happened again.

 **AN: I am having writers block, need any ideas. Free reign to my brilliant readers and thank you all for sticking with me :)**


	34. Without Hope

**AN: HELLO, Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope some are enjoying the new story, 'One Night Stand?', I will put a warning up here to say that some domestic abuse and violence are written within this chapter and may feature in some others.**

 **Read bottom for more.**

 **In the meantime, thank you for sticking with me. :)**

* * *

Dull.

That described the current mood. Since coming around, both Alura and Lena had stayed in complete silence. The three women were sat in the kitchen, Kara drumming her fingers lightly on the work surface.

"Something _attacked_ not only us three but Alex as well," Kara spoke up. She looked between Lena and Alura, they both looked distanced. Neither wanted to make any contact with each other and this disturbed Kara more than anything. They were so close before and since the incident earlier, there was just a tense atmosphere.

Alura sat, now wearing a dark sweater, matching her black jeans. The young woman had no idea where she belonged anymore, she was tired of her family being a target and they were always in danger. As she looked at Kara, a thought crossed her mind and her heartbeat picked up.

Both Lena and Kara heard the change in the rhythm, and they eyed her carefully.

Silence still encompassed them. Alura pushed her glasses up her nose, preparing herself. She had said some things in her life, but this was just a thing that crossed her mind momentarily and it stuck. She took a deep breath, trembling as she did so.

"Alura?" Lena was the first to speak. Her green eyes were not menacing, but much more of a comfort. Alura was now terrified, and she looked to Kara for some comfort, she did ever since she met her other mom, and truth be told, that did hurt Lena and at this moment with everything that was going on, it hurt more than it should.

Kara pulled her hand from her chin and spoke gently as she noticed Alura seeking some sort of help, "You're alright Alura, you can tell us. Anything." Her voice was low, soft and calming.

Alura slowly looked back at Lena. She had a tinge of jealousy on her face, it was very prominent. Kara knew it was there which did not help the friction that was currently in the room. Alura straightened her back. There was no easy way to say this.

"If I ever wanted a family-" She began. As she did, both Lena and Kara straightened their back's. They were not expecting it. Kara felt a glow of joy deep down and Lena...Lena glared ever so slightly. She thought that with her only just turning twenty, she wouldn't think about things like this. She wanted to know why she was even asking in the first place.

"You're not having children Alura." Lena was cold in her approach. Kara furrowed her brows, disgusted by the placidness of the statement. Alura instantly went quiet and shut down the conversation was saddened when she saw how withdrawn Alura suddenly was.

She decided she wasn't having it, "Lena, can you and I have a word." It was a statement, not a question.

Lena knew where this would go. She wasn't moving, she thought she had the right to say how things run in Alura's life, but it was only now that she was taking on the role of being the authoritative parent, "You want to talk, Kara?" All defences were up, she was not backing down, not in the slightest. She took a breath and as she did, Alura wished she hadn't said anything.

"She isn't having a family or children because I say so. We have forced her into becoming a superhero and she doesn't even know what it means to be human." Lena said in one full breath.

Kara interjected quickly, "What the hell has gotten into you? She is of an age now where she can decide what she wants and _who_ she wants to spend her life with, and you don't get to decide that!" Kara's voice was hoarse and she was willing to fight this fight, "You don't get to decide her life now."

Lena stood up and noticed how shrunken Alura now looked. Alura felt her eyes on her and it made her feel uncomfortable. Kara watched carefully, hating everything about this. After a moment's silence, Kara spoke up, "Stop making her feel uncomfortable." There was trepidation in Kara's voice and she had a right to believe that something wasn't right.

Lena's features were all darkened, her personality was...

"She needs a backbone." A brief moment where Lena scanned Alura's body again. Alura had never felt so small. She even looked to Kara once again for help, but even Kara felt some fear deep down, and she didn't really want to stand up to Lena at all.

Lena then lowered herself to Alura's ear and taunted her, "How the hell can you be a mom Alura, when you can't even stand up to me?"

Kara was so uncomfortable at this point, "Lena, leave her alone." Kara said sternly.

"Oh." Lena laughed, and straightened, "And what will you do? Fight me?"

Kara went quiet now, she could not do this anymore. With all the superpowers that she had, she didn't want to lay a finger on Lena, it felt wrong.

"She's not having children, bottom line." That voice was so icy, Kara struggled to understand what was going on, and then it hit her.

Lena was jealous that Alura confided in her more than what she did with the woman that gave birth to her.

Alura forced back tears and took a breath, "I'm going to my room."

"All right honey," Kara said quietly and watched Alura carefully as she climbed off of the stool and walked to her room.

Kara stared at the desk in front of her. She was bewildered and she felt like she couldn't get out at all, even though she could. That meant leaving Alura alone with Lena and right now, if Kara didn't feel safe around Lena, then neither was Alura.

"You have to agree with me with this. We decide these things together." Lena spoke up as Kara just stared at her.

"Not when she is a twenty-year-old woman." Kara said sternly, "When she was 17, maybe but not when she is twenty." Kara then stood, and walked over to Lena, "Since that alien possessed you, you have become...Obsessive. No..." She was being careful with her words, "You have become abusive. You taunt Alura and you are trying to talk down to me. You are abusing her mentally-"

"Abusive? Is that what you think I'm doing?" Lena almost spat. She stood inches away from Kara, "I'll show you what abusive looks like."

That caught Kara off guard.

Before she knew it, she was on the receiving end of Lena's hand, that was tight, keeping a hold of her throat. For some reason, Kara did not have the strength to fight her off. As she looked into Lena's eyes, there was no hint of alien activity, this was all Lena's doing.

Kara felt Kryptonite burning her neck as she struggled to break free of her wife's grasp, followed by a few hits that had been thrown her way.

Seconds later, Kara was on the floor, coughing and struggling to regain control of her breathing. She was on her knees and when she noticed the blood that was trickling down onto the carpet, she knew something was wrong. "Lena-" Kara began. Suddenly, she was thrust into the wall with almighty strength and as she felt bricks hitting her spine and the pain, she realised that something or some part about this had been planned.

Lena smiled as she kneeled to where Kara was, "I laced your drink with a little Kryptonite earlier, and the same with Alura. You two are mine, and you are not walking out of this. You are not walking away from me." Her smile was gone, and as Kara tried to get up, she was kicked in the ribs a couple times.

Once Lena was done beating her to a pulp, Kara sat with her back against the wall. She heard the door lock, and she was left in silence.

Her back was against the wall, her neck bruised and swollen. Her right eye was purple, her nose was dripping with blood, her confidence and happiness were gone. She broke down and began to cry helplessly as she cradled herself against the wall.

What had she done to deserve this?

Alura came out of her room and walked over slowly. A lump formed in her throat, "Mom..." She said quietly.

Kara cleared her throat and stopped crying.

As Kara faced Alura, her daughter was shocked by the damage, "Mom...we need to get out of here."

"She locked us in, took our phones and cut off the internet. She's right. You can't have kids, that's the way it is." Kara said softly.

Alura was so confused, "We can't stay like this."She bit back.

"I am your mother and you do as you are told." Kara snapped. Alura went quiet and nodded slowly.

They sat in silence, side by side. They were terrified of what would come next.

* * *

 **AN: I have decided to take a different approach. In my story, I am going to raise awareness of this type of abuse and I understand it is not to everyone's taste, but it does happen and I think that by raising awareness, it could offer some sort of help for those who might be going through the same thing.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me and I will warn you that for some chapters, it will get very angsty and there will be some violence, but thank you all for sticking with me.**


	35. Turning

The next morning, Kara got up. It was Saturday and Lena still hadn't returned home. She slowly sat up, and rested on the side of the bed.

Slowly, Kara lifted her pyjama top to reveal a dark, purple bruise. She wondered why it hadn't healed yet.

Dread then crept into her stomach as sge heard the front door unlock and open. Kara whipped her head up and limped to the kitchen.

Lena was there, with shopping bags in hand. She was wearing a white blouse and black pencil skirt which revealed bare flesh. Any other day, Kara would be a puddle on the floor by now having melted over how flawless her wife looked, but not today.

"Is Alura not up yet?" Lena asked. She had a hint of glee in her tone, "I went out and bought some things for you two to apologise for the way I acted last night." A smile was firmly planted on her face, and Kara swallowed the lump in her throat.

The blonde then crossed her arms, "Buying us? No, bribing us after what you did?!" She hissed.

Lena looked coldly at her, eyes turned to daggers, "We are to never talk about this again, it was a slip and I really am sorry." She paused and noticed Kara's swollen eye, "You need some ice for that."

As Lena walked over to the freezer, Kara took a breath, "I still don't have my powers back."

"I did notice." The brunette replied, taking some ice from the drawer and putting it into a towel, "You won't have them back for a couple days, so you need to tell your sister that you flared." She stopped short as she passed Kara the ice in the towel.

"Is Alura allowed to live her own life yet?" Kara almost snapped. She also cut it a bit thin.

Lena bit her tongue, a smile escaped her, but it was bitter-sweet, "Unless she cuts all connections with you and becomes human by _my_ admission..." She shook her head, "No."

"You can't just make her give up being a superhero!" Kara snapped lightly.

Lena sat on a stool. She glanced at the one in front of her. Kara was confused.

"Sit." She said firmly.

Kara did as she was told, wincing as she did, "Lena-"

"When we had Alura, we knew there would be risks. For God's sake, you lost your first baby because of our lives. Now, it looks and feels like I'm being really tempermental but..." Lena took a breath and looked into Kara's eyes.

Kara smiled when she saw a warmness, the familiar warmth that she knew, looking back at her.

"I'm thinking about what would be safe for her and our possible grandchild."

"Why didn't you say this in the first place?" Kara asked softly, "I agree to it now, making her human to protect her baby and make her life easier, it sounds great."

"And the whole cutting you, and not only you, _everything_. She would have to cut out everything to have a normal life." Lena knew what she was doing, and by charming Kara, she knew that would work too.

"We can't just expect her to pack her bags and go." Tears formed in Kara's eyes, "She wouldn't."

"That's why...We get her and the baby somewhere to live, we make sure that she is safe, and..." Lena took a breath, "We get J'onn to wipe her memory of us ever existing."

Kara's heart broke instantly, "No Lena." Tears already streamed down her cheeks, "She is my...our daughter...We can't do that to her!"

"What alternative do we have, _Kara?_ She wants a normal human life and we can give her that."

"In the cruelest way!" Kara snapped.

"But one day you'd be able to help me out again, right? When there is no danger?" Alura's trembling voice spoke behind them.

Kara wiped her cheeks with her palm, "Honey, I don't want to do this."

Alura held back tears herself, "I want a family of my own and if one day I can find you again, it would be worth it. Or you could get to know me...You know, as the mild mannered reporter." Alura laughed.

Kara smiled, and removed her own glasses, "I'm your mom and you are my daughter."

"And I love you." Alura added, "But I want a baby so bad."

Lena looked between them, green briefly glowed on her wrist and she hid it quickly, "Kara, let her go. You have to at some point."

Kara held Alura tightly, and put a chain around her neck, "A family heir loom. Keep it safe."

"I promise." Alura smiled sadly, and looked at Lena, "Are we ready to go?"

Lena smiled sadly, "We are."

As Alura headed toward the door, she gave Kara a sparing glance, before leaving the door.

Kara closed her eyes and spoke Kryptonian, knowing Alura would hear, "Be well my child. I will find you. Until then, be on your way...Seek brighter days."

Alura's heart skipped a beat as she heard her mother's words. She slowly got into the car.

Kara sank to her knees, breaking down. Tears streamed down her face as she pray to Rao.

At least she knew the one thing that every mother wished for their child.

She would be safe and happy.


	36. The Land of The Lonely

Days were slow and hard for the youngest Super. She often worried about how Kara was, knowing how Lena acted before.

As she sat filling out paperwork, she just sat in silence, constantly swallowing the lump in her throat. She had only just moved into her new apartment in New York a week ago.

She was so far away from home and it broke her heart. Many nights, she had just lay awake listening for her mom's heart beat but nothing became of it.

She yearned to hear her mother's voice. Everytime she got to calling her, the other end of the line just bleeped.

She guessed that Lena was still controlling her. Yeah, Alura could fly to National City to make sure her mom was okay, or call Alex...But she wanted to leave that life behind and forget about it.

She turned over and saw a sillhouette of someone standing outside her window. Reaching for her glasses, Alura put them on and as she sat up, the moonlight gave her a little light for her to tell who it was.

The woman she thought the world of. The one woman who was her everything.

Kara stood there, all suited up, smiling tight lipped with her fists on hips. Something looked wrong.

Supergirl was sad.

Alura's heart broke a little more. She smiled back, but sadness took over her features.

As she got out of bed, her mom flew away.

Alura's heart fell in her chest, and something told her that Lena was still in control of her mother.

She looked up at the moon and saw Supergirl hovering in the light.

A God. No more.

Supergirl left the sky only minutes later, heading into the abyss.

A month soon passed, Alura was creating new medicine's and since that night, she had not seen or heard from Kara at all.

None of that seemed to matter during the day when she was working away, but at night, when left alone with her thoughts, she often wondered what her life would be like if they were just an ordinary human family.

One of those nights, she just sat in peace and put down her ipad and heard a knock at the door. Slowly, she stood up and went to answer it.

As it unlocked, and opened Maggie stood there. She wasn't alone, which made her nervous, "Sawyer." She greeted casually.

"Little Danvers." Maggie greeted with an almost empathetic smile.

"Cut to the chase." Alura said quickly.

"Your mom..." Maggie began, "Kara."

Alura ran a hand down her face, "No, you are not here to tell me..." She was panicking and terrified, "No Maggie, you can't..."

"Alura." Hank said softly, "You need to come with us."

"Why?!"

Maggie bit her lip, "Alex went to her apartment, noticing that she hadn't picked up calls...Your mom is still alive Alura..."

Alura didn't know if she should be relieved, "So?" She frowned.

"Your mom's were found-" Hank began.

"You said a second ago that it was just Kara!" Alura snapped.

"They were found on the lounge floor, hand in hand...They had a creature...The uh...Black Mercy...They had two attatched to their chests. I looked like it was planned..." Maggie stuttered.

"So they could die?" Alura frowned.

Maggie nodded.

"We need you to wake them up." Hank said sternly.

"I have been gone a month.'

"Alura, we dont have the time to argue. We need them back." Maggie pleaded.

"It it was planned, let them die together." Alura said bluntly.

"You don't mean that." Maggie said bluntly.

"Lena was abusing mom way before this."

Maggie was stunned and followed Alura into her apartment, "What did you just say?" Her gasp was almost a whisper.

"She laced her food and drink with Kryptonite, leaving her as weak and vulnerable as human's...She never talked because she was terrified." Alura said, her voice trembling as she pulled a beer from the fridge, popping the top with ease.

Maggie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Why didn't you both tell somebody?"

"Hmm." Alura said, beer bottle still on her lips, before pulling it away, "Why?" She slammed her bottle on the counter.

Maggie was horrified, while Hank stood with a neutural expression.

"How do you tell someome that you are being abused, if you love the other person too much and you don't want to lose them?" Alura took a moment, "And how do I tell you when Kara told me to leave it alone and get out? Oh, and did I mention that she is a Luthor and my mom? I wouldn't wish bad things on her."

"But she was beating your mom and abusing her, how could you leave her alone with someone like that?!" Maggie gasped.

"BECAUSE I WAS SCARED AND SO WAS SHE! I LOVE MY MOM'S!" Alura shouted, before wiping hwr mouth with her sleeve, "You want to know why they have pulled this stunt? They want to be happy together instead of being hurt."

"You can wake them, they can have therapy and get help." Maggie said desperately.

"Alex would kill Lena, you know she would." Alura said, pointedly.

Hank stepped forward, "These are your mother's, they need you."

"No...No, I need them. My heart _aches_ for them." Alura almost snapped, "You want me to help them? Fine, I will, but you gurantee their safety after and that includes keeping Lena safe from Alex."

Both Hank and Maggie nodded, and that's when Alura opened her shirt, "I'll meet you there."

Once the young woman had left, Maggie gasped in disbelief, almost falling, "How didn't we know?"

"She had a point...It doesn't only happen to human's...Let's go."


	37. 37

It clung to their chests tightly. Their fingers were still intertwined, while monitors bleeped in the background.

Alex stood, biting her thumb nail nervously awaiting Alura's arrival. As she waited, she looked over her sister and her wife, trying to figure out how they were attacked and who was the mastermind behind it.

Little did she know of the abuse Kara had been undergoing.

"Auntie Alex." Alura said softly as she walked through the double doors. She did up the last button on her shirt before walking over to Alex and hugging her.

"Hey kiddo." Alex said softly, "I'm so sorry about this." She sighed as she pulled away. She returned her sight to the two women lying on the beds.

"It was planned, long story short, Lena was abusing Kara. It got too much and all they wanted was to be happy.'

"Abused?!" Alex almost shouted, "Wh- How? Why?!" She had so many questions, and then she glared at Alura, "Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"I was too scared, Kara pushed me out of that situation and we both went our seperate ways." Alura almost snapped.

Alex sighed and picked up a headset, "I will kill Lena, after interrogating her."

"No you won't." Alura said firecely, "She made a mistake and all of this was what they rhought to be their last option. I am not losing my parents again."

"She abused my little sister!" Alex hissed.

"What the hell is therapy and counselling for Alex?!" She hissed, before laying on a bed, "So, how long do I have to get them out?"

Alex sighed and fitted the frame to her head, "I'm sorry, this is the latest model, it will screw into your skull to allow you more time. Up to twenty four hours. If you are not out after that time, the three of you could die."

"I'd better work quickly then." Alura sighed. She waited for sleep to take over.

As she entered the sleep realm it was all dark, and clouded. It soon began to clear and as it did, she found herself inside her parents apartment. She walker through the kitchen and found both women entangled in each other.

She noticed that there were boxes packed, she then heard the cry of an infant. Slowly she turned on her heel towards the sound, followed by Lena sitting up in a startled posistion.

Kara smirked, "It is your turn to breast feed her and yes, I do mean breast feed and not that powdered stuff."

"I know, I know." She laughed, as she got up. She stopped in place and noticed Alura stood there. A small smile was on her face, eyes twinkling back, "Mom."

"Alura, you never said you were coming over. How's A-Corp going?"

Alura frowned, "A-Corp?"

"Your multi-billion pound business..." Lena noticed her looking confused, "Alura, are you okay?"

"Yeah-I'm just...I own a multimillion _pound_ company?" She question.

Lena tilted her head to the side, "Yeah...you work primarily in the UK, Manchester is your main HQ, but you cover, Yorkshire, Humberside and Lincolnshire...Kara talked you into it after you managed to master a cure for strokes and heart attacks and then moved on to mechanics."

Alura frowned, "Mom likes that place too much."

"You don't remember, are you okay?" Kara asked, coming out of what was Alura's room with an infant in her arms.

"Mom's...This all seems too perfect...You have the life you wanted and I have the life that I always wanted but...It isn't real." Alura sighed, "Lena, you beat Kara, you abused her and made her do things that were-"

Alura was cut off by Lena, "How dare you. After everything we have ever done for you, you accuse me of that?"

"That's the reality of this whole thing. You both put yourselves in the clutches of the Black Mercy to escape the reality you both wanted." Alura was pleading, she noticed Kara's brows furrowing.

"Lena would never lay a finger on me." She almost hissed.

"Except, she is a Luthor." Alura said with heartbreak in her voice, "I know it isn't what you want to hear, but mom, she is capable of that."

"Using my name against me." Lena growled, "We have a child, one that does not treat us with the disrespect that you do." She stepped closer to Alura, "My name, may be Luthor, but when it comes to your mom, let's just make one thing clear."

Alura stepped backwards, "How the hell do I wake you up from this?" She asked, almost beneath her breath, "Oh, okay!" She snapped, suddenly having an idea, "What was my upbringing like?"

"We had days at the beach, when you were a baby, we took you through meadows and through rows of blossoming trees..." Kara began, "I can't really remember anything else."

"You were dead half my life, I was subjected to Kryptonite, Alex destroyed the planet. Ask yourselves why this life is too perfect." Alura snapped.

Lena was surprisingly quiet, and Alura noticed.

"Mom...What do you remember?" Alura asked Lena.

"This is a game." Lena hissed, "You were spoiled too much."

Alura growled in frustration, "Dream time goes faster than actual time. God help me. Look, Kara was gone! You and Maggie raised me and now Mom, you are suffering from a mental defect due to an alien possessing your body. Now I look at it, you're depressed in the real world and you are taking your anger out on us."

Kara bit her lip and looked down at the infant in her arms, "And what about Zor-El Jr?"

"You named her after your father?" Alura frowned.

"I'm kidding...She's..." Something tinged Kara's mind. Something was wrong.

"She is you."

Alura almost smiled, "Your perfect life...Where you got to raise me...And Lena's perfect life...The one where you never hit Kara once."

Lena held back tears, "This was all I ever wanted."

Alura held her mom tightly in a hug, "This is what you both ever wanted...But reality...It is just that little more bitter."

"I don't want to wake up from this." Lena's breathing was ragged, and after Kara put the baby down, she too embraced the pair, "I'm so sorry honey...But we need to face reality and work on it back home."

They all held onto each other for a brief moment, before reality came into view.

Alura was the first to wake. She shot up amd went over to Lena, who was cradling herself. She was more broken than Alura had ever seen her, "Mom?"

Lena ignored her. She let tears run down her cheeks, unable to face the reality and the pain she had caused both her daughter and Kara.

Kara walked up behind Alura and placed a firm hand on Lena's arm, "I'm here...I forgive you." She said softly.

Alex looked up from her ipad and noticed how strong the three _could_ be together. Lena was just a broken part of the link. Sure, she was pissed that she ever laid a finger on Kara, but the three women couldn't be without each other.


	38. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted

Alex stood in the med bay as Kara and Alura sat with Lena. It had been an hour since both Kara and Lena were awoken.

Lena had silently cried herself to sleep. Kara sat rubbing her arm softly and looked at Alura every few minutes.

"She beat and abused you." Alex spoke up, breaking the silence. Alura visibly cringed, and Kara's brows furrowed. She was devastated, clearly.

"Alex, do you need to?" Alura almost snapped beneath her breath.

Alex put her ipad down a bit agressively, "This is the problem with the three of you! You never talk. And because you never talk, you end up with a black mercy sucking the life out of you!" Her voice cracked. She was close to tears, "You are bad for each other. Alura, you think you know Kara...You think you know Lena...I'm sorry honey, but you have no idea!"

Alura swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Kara did the same, as her eyes watered too. She was in a dream and had a life she wanted, and reality just hurt.

She looked down at her hand that was on top of Alura's, and tried to look into her daughters. Alura refused to look up at her as Alex approached.

"You have tried to get to know them, and you took on being a hero too soon." Alex sighed, "Kara, you can agree with that."

Kara felt her lip tremble, "Why did you even wake us Alex? Lena and I had the life we wanted."

"The one dream that could have killed you?" Alex gasped, "Reality hurts, but the three of you need to face responsibility. You are not indestructible."

Kara's lips scrunched into a sour 'o'. She was bitter at this point, "Alex! We work as a team, us three."

Alex scoffed with a laugh, crossing her arms, "Sure you do, sure Lena isn't going around poisoning you! You act like this is completely natural! _She is a monster!"_

Alura looked at the floor, biting her lip. She knew Alex was right. As Alex darted her eyes back and forth, she noticed Alura clearly having a debate with herself.

"You know I'm right." Alex shrugged, breaking the cold silence in the room.

Kara frowned, "No, I don't!"

"I wasn't talking to you Kara!" Alex snapped. Her eyes large and firmly glaring at her sister. Locking eyes with Alura, Alex felt an anger rising inside.

Alura played with her fingers, "After everything...I want to see the good-"

"You can't! I'm sorry honey. Look at it from my perspective..." Alex sighed, and pulled out a stool, "Your mom's were willing to die for each other and not work through it. We could have lost Kara."

"I never had you two in the first place when my life started." Alura shrugged.

Alex's glare softened and she leaned forward to grab her hand, "That, that isn't the point."

"You blew up Earth once, you died once, Kara died once, turned against me and Lena put a gun to me and kicked me out of the family, but I keep coming back because I _believe in all of you!"_ She was now in tears and Kara just sat in silence with her palm to her chin, holding back tears.

Alura looked around herself, both at Kara and then Lena, "I believe in you. I choose to see the good because you are family and we can work through it. If anything, you have all lived too long and seen _too_ much." She then turned to Kara, "Let me be a hero, for God sake."

Kara sat back, "It is too dangerous, I can't...I can't let you."

"Wasn't it dangerous for you too?!" She snapped, "Alex must have had this lecture with you and look how you turned out. Yes, dead once, but that is beside the point. Mom, _let me fly."_ She grasped Kara's hands in her own and Alex reflected briefly, staring at the concrete floor.

She then sucked up a breath, "How do we solve the problem with Lena?"

Alura turned back to her, "Haven't you run any brain scans? I was thinking, it could be more than just a bad chemical balance after the possession."

Alex raised her brows, "What do you think it is?"

"Honestly?" She asked with a shrug, "Something not good."

"Well, why don't you or Kara run a scan of your own? You know with the-" She pointed two fingers at her eyes suggestively.

"I have been too terrified..." Alura admitted.

Alex then swiftly looked at Kara, "Would you know what you are looking for?"

"Maybe." Kara said with uncertainty.

"Look and tell me what you see."

Kara sighed and looked into Lena's head with her x-ray vision, "Okay..." She said before pulling her eyes away, "I don't want to panic anyone, but..." Kara paused and went red.

Alura's face went pale. She pulled off her glasses and took a look herself. She took a step back, "She uh...Tumour, left frontal lobe...It has been there for a while...that would explain the uh...Erratic behaviour."

Alex stood up, "I could do a surgery, but I mainly do it on aliens."

"Well, I could burn it out." Kara suggested.

"If it is like Alura said...It might not be disectable...We need to get her into a hospital." Alex said urgently, "Get real advice. I will run it by J'onn, you two stay here." She warned before walking off.

Kara put her arm around Alura's shoulder and rested her head on hers, "Whatever it is, it will be alright."

"Wait-" Alura began, having an idea, "Mom, Lena is an alien...That tumour could have been there while she was human."

Kara frowned, crossing her arms, "Meaning what?"

"Being not-human...made it grow but it isn't deadly, it just changes her behaviour a lot."

"So, Alex can get it out?"

"Mom is partially an alien, I don't see why not."

"But your mom has a human brain, and please stop calling her Lena! It is _mom_ to you."

"Well..." She frowned, "How do I identify mom and mom?"

"Easy, I'm Supergirl and she is mom." Kara said, pointly.

"Ooh, okay. _Supergirl."_ She said with a smile.

Kara's face lit up, with a radient smile, "Go on you!"

"I will talk to Alex!" Alura called back as she began walking away.

"I bet you will." Kara laughed, before turning and seeing Lena looking straight back at her.

If anything, the terrfied eyes gave Kara a heart attack, "Lena! You're awake."

Lena looked blankly at her, "I'm dying Kara...I didn't know how to tell you."

This could not be happening. This would explain why she wanted to die so quickly and peacefully beside Kara.

Kara went pale, "What?!" She laughed, uneasily, "You will be fine!"

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, "No..." She said, shaking her head, "No, it won't."

Kara went quiet and just stared at Lema, struggling to comprehend what she had just been told. She didn't know what to do.

She just...

Froze.


	39. One Moment in Time

Alura sat, twiddling her thumbs. She pushed her glasses up her nose as Kara walked in. Kara was expressionless, almost cold like she had seen Lena before.

She lowered her head, and bit her tongue.

The silence was too intense.

Eventually Alura spoke up. They were in a hall surrounded by dark cream coloured walls, tall ceilings and lights that hung on the end of a long cable. Kara leaned against the wall, staring into a corner of the room.

The seat Alura sat on was hard and not comfortable.

"Some hospital..." Alura said with an uneasy laugh, trying to change the mood.

Kara sighed, "That, that dream was perfect." Her voice echoed so slightly as she picked on the arm of her cardigan. She then hesitated and pushed her glasses up her nose and for the first time, she looked at Alura. Her blue eyes lit up and Alura saw something inside them, something glittery.

"Mom, that dream...You lived out your life." She shrugged, "You lived a life that the pair of you wanted..."

"We did." Kara replied, pointedly and a small smile graced her lips, "I was going to raise you."

Alura felt a lump in her throat, and squeezed both her hands together.

"I raised you and..." Kara paused, and looked at the floor, hesitating, "I just, I don't-" She shrugged.

"It was a dream." Alura replied, with a little more force than she was meant to.

Kara stopped talking.

"A _fucking_ dream that would have _killed you!_ " Alura snapped, finally standing up, and walking a few steps over to Kara, "You don't get brownie points for almost dying! You were both going to leave me!" Alura went red with anger and turned on her heel, facing away from Kara, "And now..." She began, choking back a bout of tears she felt coming, "I might lose the _one_ woman that means _everything to me!"_ She had tears in her eyes, and her heart truly ached.

Kara looked at Alura in the eyes as she turned around, "I'm..."

"She didn't raise me properly, yes her and Maggie shared the job, but she was the one who read me bedtime stories, she was there when I had a bad dream and she-" She paused. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She removed her glasses and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"You weren't there Kara, so please...Please stop acting like you _fucking were!"_ She snapped, not meaning to.

Kara's heart stung, "I...I'm so sorry that you feel this way...I am trying my hardest to make up for the years I wasn't there...Your mom brought me back, she made that choice."

Alura walked across the room and hit the wall, putting a hole in it. Kara watched her from afar, putting her hand to her mouth in disbelief.

She watched as Alura walked back over and fell silent. Alura returned back to her seat, and put her head in her hands, "I'm..."

"No, you're right." Kara sighed, dropping her arm to her side. "I wasn't there, you're right and I did try and take Lena away from you...I'm sorry."

Kara's voice cracked unexpectedly. After a few moments of staring at her, she gave in to her inner battle, and walked over to Alura.

Kara sat beside her and put her arm around her, "She will be okay Alura...I promise."

Alura settled into her mothers embrace and leaned on her, "I just want life to be the way it was when you came back." She choked.

Kara's crinkle formed as she frowned, "It will be the way it was before, and you can be a hero. As soon as everything is right...I will retire and you will be Supergirl."

"You don't have to do that." Alura gasped.

"I do." Kara said with certainty, "You took over when I wasn't here. You _deserve_ to wear that cape." She kissed her cheek softly.

Footsteps approached slowly, echoing on the marble floor.

Kara looked up and stood up quickly, "How is she?"

Alex stopped where she was, "There were complications." She raised her hands in front of her, "However, she made it through the surgery, the tumor is gone and she is awake, but very drowsy." She then looked at Kara, "Turn the sunshine down a notch, and you can go and see her."

Alura stepped forward and hugged Alex, "Thank you." She said softly.

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. Alex frowned as she looked a little upset.

"It's okay." Alex replied to Alura, rubbing her back gently. As she pulled away, Alex couldn't help but being concerned, "Kara, is everything okay?"

Kara smiled sheepishly as she looked at her sister, "Peachy." She shrugged, "Lena is okay, everything can go back to normal."

"Yeah." Alex smiled ever so slightly, "Normal."

Alura took Kara's hand, "Mom, mom needs to see us."

Kara's heart fluttered, happiness finally filled her heart again. She squeezed Alura's hand and looked into her eyes, smiling, "Yeah, she does."

Alex stood still, watching them go, keeping her arms crossed.


	40. Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Entering Lena's room in the hospital was nerve shattering for Kara. Alura felt her nervous hand shaking in her own and squeezed it gently. Alura turned and whispered to Kara, "She will be different now."

Kara smiled sadly. Nervous were all she was full of. She then looked at Lena, who was still coming around from the surgery, she looked rough, and that was putting it nicely.

Kara and Lena eventually made their way over to Lena's bed and sat beside her.

Lena opened her eyes and smiled ever so slightly, once she recognised who was sitting before her.

"My girls." Lena smiled. Her voice was dry, and Alura passed a cup of water over, "There you go."

Lena slowly took it, and stared at the small tube coming out of the back of her hand. Her brow furrowed, "How did that get in there?"

"I'd guess, a small amount of Kryptonite." Alura replied, as she watched Lena cool her drink even more through her breath. Lena then drank the water sparingly, "This...needs to last."

Kara frowned, "There is a whole tank outside, honey. I can always get you more."

Lena finally met Kara's eyes with her own, "You...I dreamed that you and I...We...renewed our vows."

Alura looked between them slowly.

"I made a mistake...A big mistake. I _hurt_ you."

"That, that doesn't matter now." Kara gasped, her voice trembled. She grabbed her hand and pulled it to her chest, _"It doesn't matter."_ She almost whispered.

Lena smiled ever so slightly as her eyes closed, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You opened your heart to me." Kara smiled and took a breath. She briefly glanced at Alura with hope glittering in her eyes, "And..." She darted her eyes back to Lena, "And for that, I am forever grateful and I will _always_ love you."

Lena felt herself smiling, but it faltered, "Once a Luthor, always a Luthor. Right, Alura?"

Alura's heart skipped a beat, shock spread on her face. Kara looked up at her, waiting for a response.

"I was wrong mom." Alura stuttered, "We..." She took a breath, "We have so much to do yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Lena's voice croaked.

"I...Just...I meant that, we have come so far, why let the past ruin it? We all say mean things that we don't-" She began and noticed a wide eyed Kara shaking her head.

Alura cleared her throat, "Everything from now on, it is just us three. Family."

Kara smiled as she looked down at Lena, "This is probably the worst time to ask but..." She took a breath, squeezing Lena's hand, "I want to renew our vows."

Alura's face lit up, as did Lena's.

Kara went red with anticipation, and excitement, "Well?" She squeeled.

Lena gave her a toothy grin, "Well...Seems as you asked so nicely."

Alura smiled, looking at Kara.

"I will." Lena finally agreed.

Kara kissed her suddenly, putting her hands on Lena's cheeks. As she pulled away, she grinned, "I love you."

"I love you too." Lena said softly, "So, we have a wedding?"

"We will, and I know the perfect date." Alura smiled.


	41. From This Moment On

24th December.

Kara sat on the sitting room floor, with red tinsel around her neck, she wore bauble earrings and a red Christmas jumper, along with pyjamma bottoms that were white and decorated with blue snowflakes, "I adore this time of year! I think it is my favoriate earth tradition."

Alura laughed, finishing off a nibble, "You only like it because of all of the food."

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose, "And the presents."

"Kara Danvers." Lena laughed as she walked in from the kitchen, with a bowl of corn chips and salsa, " _Do not lie_ , we _know_ that is the _only_ reason you like Christmas." Lena's smile only lit up more when Kara's eyes widened upon seeing the chips.

"I think that is my point proven." She smiled, taking her place beside Alura on the sofa. She then frowned after she set the bowl on the table, "Why are you on the floor?"

"The underfloor heating you had installed." Kara began, "It is nice and warm down here."

Alura looked down at her, "You are strange mom."

"But I'm adorable at it." Kara smiled smugly, before crawling over to the Christmas tree. She grabbed a candy cane from it and came straight back over to Lena,this time, she stood upright.

"You never cease to amaze me." Lena smiled. Kara then looked down at Lena herself, "And the same to you, Miss Danvers."

Kara pirched herself on Lena's lap, and Lena found it surprisingly comfortable. Kara then looked longingly into Lena's eyes, and she slowly took her glasses off.

Lena bit her lip as her mouth went dry. Alura just stared between them, as she picked up a mince pie from the dazzingly decorated Christmas plate that was on the table. She then took a bite and sighed heavily as both women were toying with each other.

"Just kiss each other." She shrugged.

Kara then burst into fits of giggles, before she finally kissed Lena.

Lena reached up and put her hands on Kara's warm, soft cheeks.

Alura smirked smugly as she pulled her legs beneath her, "I think this is our first Christmas together, us three."

Kara bit her lip as she pulled away, before looking at Alura, "I'm very happy that everyone is finally happy." She smiled.

Lena grabbed Kara's glasses from the arm of the sofa, and placed them back onto Kara's face, "I'm very happy to have us all home, safe for the holidays."

"That's a thing, when are the rest of the family coming over?" Alura asked, polishing off the rest of her mince pie, "I mean, we do have things to prepare for and I think we are being a little _too_ relaxed."

"We are doing it right before midnight and it is only..." Lena briefly glanced at her phone, "A half past two. We will start preparing at five."

"And are you going to Alex's to get ready?" Kara asked Lena.

"I will be." Lena shrugged, "And yes, it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Kara's jaw dropped, "But...But I am here...Oh no..."

"Mom calm down." Alura smiled, "It is bad luck to see the bride _in her dress_."

Kara sighed in relief, "Thank Rao."

Lena smiled and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful."

"You do too." Lena smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind Kara's ear.

Alura stood up, "I'm going to get dressed and in the meantime, you two can stop smooching or whatever."

Kara kissed Lena again, "That, Alura will never happen."

Alura kissed her mom's cheek before going to her bedroom.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Alura walked across the hall, "That will be auntie Alex."

"And Maggie?" Lena frowned, with a wine glass in hand.

"And Maggie." Alura continued. She then opened the door to two radient women standing on the other side.

"You look amazing little Danvers."

"Thank you." Both Kara and Alura said at the same time.

Maggie only laughed, as she walked in. Her jaw dropped as she saw tinsel, fairy lights, candy canes and the decor on the walls, "Wow, no offence." She began, "But it looks like Santa threw up in here."

Kara's brow furrowed, and a pout formed.

Alex hit Maggie's arm playfully, "What she means is, it looks amazing."

Kara's face then lit up, "Thank You Alex." She beamed.

"Are you excited for tonight?" She asked as she sat beside her on the couch.

Kara blushed, "I know I have done this before, but I am _terrified_."

Alex put an arm around her, "It is going to be a Christmas wedding. It will be _magical_ and eveeything you want it to be."

"I hope so." She smiled as Alura sat just across the room, "My daughter makes me so proud and...I couldn't have asked for a better woman in my life...I'm just..." She went quiet, struggling to look at Alex.

Alex took her hands into her own and looked into her eyes, "You are scared, but you...She is everything to you, and you are her..."

"Kryptonite." Kara countered.

Alex's smile widened, "You said that yourself."

"And she is Alex. We have everything we could have ever wanted but...The only thing that is missing is those ten years we weren't here...How do I make up for that?"

Alex's features softened, "You love her and you love her until your heart feels like it could burst."

Kara looked up and noticed Alura reading a Christmas edition of CatCo magazine. She turned a page slowly and spoke up just as Kara returned to looking at Alex.

"According to a _Kara_ _Danvers,_ Supergirl has stopped 101 invaisions this year alone." Alura said casually as she read the magazine. She then lookes up at Kara, "That is quite a feat, but ten invasions less than last year."

Kara smiled, and walked over to her, "Reading my article?"

Alura nodded, "And it also says here that a further 19 were stopped by Supergirl's daughter...I'm pretty sure you just pluck these numbers out of the air, and I'm pretty sure her daughter just tackled petty street crime."

"She still did a good job." Lena agreed.

"I think Maggie might have something to say about that." Alex said as she poured a scotch.

"Actually, she handles it better than Supergirl. She only mames, she doesn't harm." Maggie waved her hand, "She is okay."

Alura turned the next page and turned it so it was landscape, "So, they even have a wall poster for the trio of superhero's."

"Trio?" Lena panicked.

"Superman, Supergirl and Alura..." Alura said, holding the magazine up above her head.

Lena felt a wave of relief, "Thank God, I am only doing this part time."

"We gathered." Alex replied, "So...Hasn't anyone started preparing the vegetables yet?"

"Pfft! Us three have super speed, we can get it prepared in no time." Kara giggled.

"And the turkey?"

Maggie interrupted, "Uh no. The Turkey needs time. No laser vision can be used, the Turkey needs to be cooked slow in order to get it the right consistancy."

"Says the woman who _never_ cooks." Alex said pointedly.

"My Mama used to do it that way and it was _amazing_ , along with the gravy. It was made with the juices of the turkey, and the roast potatos need to be cooked with the turkey too."

The four women just stared at her, in awe.

"I have to say, you are very particular." Alura said after a moment.

Maggie shrugged, "If you want a great Christmas dinner, do it that way."

"Or we could just ask Eliza." Alura replied, looking between Kara and Lena.

"That is Grandma to you." Kara said quickly.

" _Grandma_ could help out with your Christmas dinner wishes. She loves helping out too." Alura replied, setting her magazine down.

Kara smiled and looked over at Lena, blushing ever so slightly as a silence enveloped the room.

Maggie looked up, "And so, the wedding tonight, what is happening?"

"It is happening in this room, it is big enough." Kara shrugged, "We have a room plan drawn out, Lena came prepared."

"As ever." Alex smiled.

"Well, we both talked and laid out the plans." Lena said with a smile.

"And it is going to be amazing." Kara smiled, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"I think it is time that you guys went and got prepped." Alura said, as she saw the time.

"Oh Golly! Yes!" Kara gasped, "Eliza should be around in five, along with Winn, J'onn and Vasquez."

Alex tilted her head, "You acknowledge other agents?!" She gasped in surprise.

"Of course I do." Kara blushed.

"Come on, Luthor." Maggie smiled, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Lena grabbed her coat and kissed Kara's cheek as she passed her, "See you in a few hours."

"Love you." Kara smiled.

Alex hugged her sister, "We will see you later, and try not to worry. Everything will be okay."

Kara squeezed her lightly, "I love you."

"You too, always." Alex smiled, before pulling away from her.

Kara smiled and swallowed the lump in her throat as the three women left.

Alura stared and heard her heart rate pick up, "Mom, it will be okay."

Kara let out a jagged breath, "I know, I'm just a little nervous."

Alura stood up, "Let's get this place ready and then Gran will be here to help you into your very beautiful dress that, to be frank, I am jealous of."

Kara smiled smugly, "How about it becomes an heir loom?"

"Nah, it is _yours._ " Alura smiled, "And besides I don't think I will be married anytime soon."

"You're in your twenties, you have _years_ ahead of you." Kara smiled, "And you...make me _so_ proud."

"The same to you." Alura smiled and hugged her, "I think we need to get started."

"Well then, let's go." Kara smiled.


	42. Eternal Flame

An arch stood just before the Christmas tree, decorated in red and blue, totally not suiting the rest if the other decorations, however, Kara insisted that it would work.

The chairs were set out in neat rows, with the help of Winn and J'onn. The chairs were borrowed, or found in the very basement of L-Corp.

They were pristine.

And who knew Alura had skills when it came to hairdressing?

Kara's blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders, and she had a littlw vanilla flower in her hair.

The dress was white, and it sparkled. No straps, it fit well on Kara's chest.

J'onn borrowed Alura's bedroom mirror to get suited up and Winn did his hair and getting dressed in the bathroom.

Kara was so nervous that she wanted to back out. Truth be told, so did Lena.

Alex and Maggie had spent the last two hours, talking her out of leaving Kara at the alter.

Finally, she was also ready, and she could have cried when she looked at herself in the mirror. Maggie saw it, as did Alex.

The beauty that Lena didn't see in herself, they did. They believed in her.

An hour had passed and the nerves were rife. _That was an understatement._

Kara stood awaiting Lena's arrival. She was at the make-shift alter, while Winn was going to make the renewing of their vows official.

 _23:45_ Alura finally walked through the door with Lena's arm in her own. She felt how much she was shaking and reassured her that everything would be okay.

J'onn, Alex, Maggie and agent Vasquez all stood, along with Eliza, well, she was there in hologram form.

Sometimes Kara had forgotten that Eliza had ever passed because her and Winn created this hologram that could talk back to them. Alex and Maggie had given up telling her that she was gone, preferring Kara to live in hope.

Even though she was a hologram, it comforted Kara.

Eventually, Alura halted where the alter ended and released her mom's arm and took a step back.

Kara beamed when she saw how beautiful Lena looked. Lena could say the same about her.

"You look astonishing." Kara gasped.

Lena smiled sheepishly, "As do you."

Kara giggled, taking her hands in her own.

"Ladies and gentleman...We are gathered here today to witness the very reuinion of Miss Lena Luthor and Miss Kara Danvers. First of all, seems as we want to get this on the dot, I will skip the boring part and ladies, if you would like to go to your vows." Winn smiled, looking between the two women.

Alex took Maggie's hand in her own and leaned on her, while J'onn sat, feeling prouder than before of his Kryptonian daughter that he had taken under his wing.

Kara started her vows, almost bursting with excitement. She then took a deep breath and centered herself,

"Lena, you are my _everything._ " She began, "Yes, it sounds corny but...You really are my Kryptonite and despite everything that we have ever gone through, we have always been there, you have always been there." Kara sighed and took off her glasses, "I don't need to hide who I am around you...I was gone for ten long years that were grueling for you and I'm here now. I am here forever and no matter what happens, I will always, _always_ be by your side and I will _always protect you."_ Kara then briefly glanced at Alura over Lena's shoulder and couldn't take her eyes off of the one miracle that mattered.

Alura.

"You gave me the most beautiful, amazing daughter. She has grown to be strong, reliable and a little like myself." Kara's eyes then locked back onto Lena's, "People say that love at first sight isn't real, but I don't agree. I love you Lena, always have."

There was a brief pause for a second. This was a lot to take in.

Kara laughes nervously as she awaited Lena's response.

Lena was stuck for words herself.

23:50

Two long minutes passed when finally Lena spoke.

"I...I don't know what to say. The first time we did this, I meant every single word. About loving you. Everything is different now."

Alura put her hand over her face, cringing.

"Kara, this needs to be said, if it doesn't, I can't move forward.

Kara felt a lump forming in her throat, but nodded, "Say it."

"I spent years without you. I never spent time with our daughter. I'm not mom of the year. Maggie did all of that. I'm a Luthor, I don't raise kids."

The room fell silent, and Kara struggled to look at Lena at this point, staring mostly at the floor.

"Come to think of it, while going through all of that, alone...Yes Maggie was there, and you wanna know why? I gave up. I gave up on Alura when it mattered. Why do you think that I have had the guts to put a gun to her before? Back then, she was a mistake. The biggest mistake that you and I had ever made." Lena took a brief second, "And now at this very moment, I could not love her any less. It breaks my heart to ever thing that once upon a time I was that vile. I'm not that woman anymore."

Alura frowned, not really knowing what to say or do.

"I love _our_ daughter to pieces and I couldn't have asked for better. I love you, I love my family and without _any of you._...I'd just be a Luthor." She said coldly, before retaking Kara's hands. Kara finally looked up at her.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers, I will spend the rest of my life with you it means I get to keep you, and our daughter. I have everything I could have ever wanted, and, I love you."

 _23:56_ Winn interrupted, "Do you Kara Zor-El take Lena Luthor to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, til' death do you part?"

Kara almost stuttered, stunned by Lena's honesty, "Y-Yes, I do."

Lena was taken aback herself. She couldn't figure out why Kara would want to stay with her after all of that truth she admitted to everyone.

"And do you, Lena Luthor, take Kara Zor-El to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold til' death do you part?"

Lena looked into Kara's eyes for any hint of hate or mistrust, but there were pure, filled with hope and no doubts.

"I do."

Alura was in a daydream, forgetting to hand the rings over.

Two seconds later, she realized, "Oh crap!" She walked over, and passed the rings over.

Both Lena and Kara laughed as they both slid rings onto each other's fingers.

23:59

Winn looked at his watch, noticing the mere twenty seconds they had left.

"I now pronounce you, wife and wife. Kara you may kiss your bride and Lena, you may kiss yours." Winn sounded panicked, only making Kara giggle.

She then pulled Lena in for the kiss, which lasted long enough to see the clock hit twelve, and as it did, the clock on the wall bonged.

Everyone applauded and Alura was so happy, that she was trying to fight back tears.

"This is what you call Christmas magic, Little Danvers." Maggie smiled as she threw her arm around Alura's shoulders.

Alura turned and hugged her, "You are amazing."

"I didn't do anything, but thank you." Maggie gasped, taken aback.

 _Christmas Morning._ Kara had signed the legal documents for J'onn and quickly got into her PJ's, "The real party is in a few hours. Thank you everyone for coming and making tonight special." She beamed.

"Aww, are you tired?" Alex teased, seeing the fluffy pyjama's.

"A little." Kara said sheepishly.

"She wants to get her wife out of that dress, let's leave them to it." Maggie smirked, making Kara go red.

Alura saw the last of the guests out and turned back to her mom's. "Tonight was amazing." She smiled, as she locked the door.

"I'm surprised you don't hate me." Lena replied, "After what I said."

"It hurt, I'll admit, but it was true. I'm an adult. I handle these things with care and we have the rest of our lives to sort the problems. Now you two..." She looked between them, "Go, consemate your marriage and then go to sleep. Got another big day ahead."

"Goodnight Alura." Lena smiled.

After Alura slunk off to bed, Lena looked devilishly at Kara, "Well, it is you and I now, what do you want to do?"

"Be adults and talk about your vows." Kara said darkly.

"After consemating?" Lena said, flirtatiously, making Kara weak.

"After." Kara smiled and pinned Lena to the worktop, kissing her. Lena kissed her back with just as much force and power, hearing her dress ripping in Kara's grip. It was oddly satisfying.

The all new Mrs and Mrs Danvers were back in full force, and their bond had never been stronger.


	43. Once Upon a Christmas Song

25th December, 9:00am

Lena was dressed in a black bathrobe, her raven hair, a specacular mess and her attitude was very positive. She yawned before running a hand through her hair.

She frowned when she noticed that Alura wasn't in front of the tree, fishing for presents. She shrugged absent mindedly as she walked over to the coffee machine in the kitchen.

Slowly she pulled out two black coffee mugs from the cupboard above her head. She set one in front of the machine before going to Alura's bedroom door.

Tapping lightly, Lena knocked on the door, "Alura." She said softly with a smile. Upon opening the door, she saw an arm dangling over the side of the bed. The worried mom laughed to herself.

Slowly, she walked over and pirched herself on the side of the bed. She pushed Alura lightly, "Alura."

Alura groaned, "I was having a good dream too."

"I'm sorry honey, I just thought you'd like to know the morning is here and you can open your presents too." Lena said with a happiness in her voice that Alura had never heard before.

The young Super sat up, grabbing her glasses from her bedside table. She stared at Lena for a second, "Where is mom?"

Lena rolled her eyes, "In the Krypton dream world."

Alura's brows furrowed.

"She is fast asleep." She paused, "I never actually knew that she dribbled in her sleep."

Alura giggled, "She is dreaming about food."

"You can tell, just by that?!" Lena joked.

"This one time, I woke her because she was dribbling and she told me that she was dreaming about eating a whole resturant out of Potstickers." Alura said with whit and charm, making Lena smile even more.

"Your mother." She sighed happily.

"I heard my name." Kara yawned, in the doorway, her hair a complete mess from sleep.

Lena used her super speed and came back with two mugs of coffee, "Before Mrs Danvers, you reponded to Kara."

"I'm also mom too." The Kryptonian added, hastily spitting out her coffee, "WHAT IS THAT?!" She gasped, putting the cup to one side.

Lena held her own mug to her lips, "A very expensive brand of the finest coffee in National City."

"That's what coffee tastes like?" Kara asked, pointing at the abandoned steaming mug.

"You two are rather slow this morning." Lena pointed out, "It is Christmas morning and it is unlike you two to not be in front of the tree before, well, _anyone."_

Kara walked over and lay on the bed beside Alura, resting her head in her left hand, "I'm taking my time."

Lena bit her lip, absent mindedly, "How long will it take to do dinner?"

Kara shrugged, "Not long."

"And despite detective Sawyers protests?"

Kara rolled her eyes, "True." She then looked at Alura and then back at Lena, "I'm tired!" With that, she flopped her head onto Alura's pillow.

Alura used her palm to check her tenperature, "Mom, are you okay? You only need two hours sl-" She stopped herself, "How long did uh..." She looked between them, "How long did you two have sex last night?"

"Long enough." Kara groaned.

Lena hit her shin lightly, "Not _that_ long. We just ended up in some deep conversations..." She then looked at the floor, "About this past year..." She then shrugged, "About everything."

"And did it go well?" Alura asked as she looked between the pair.

"We aren't fighting." Kara interjected.

Lena looked back up at Alura, "I'm just glad you never gave up on us."

Alura groaned and got up, "No gloom! It is Christmas! We need to party."

Kara looked at Lena, her blue eyes sinking into her green ones.

As Alura vanished into the sitting room Kara got up and went round to where Lena was sitting. She grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"I know where there is some mistletoe." Kara smirked.

Lena was so in love, her heart skipped a beat.

As they reached the sitting room, Alura was sat before the tree, plucking out presents. As she turned, she saw both Lena and Kara kissing right beneath the mistletoe with their arms around each other.

She smiled and pushed her glasses up her nose as she looked at the floor.

She felt sad that she had lost that love in her life, twice.

Lena and Kara mirrored what she wished she'd had with Abbie.

Alura held a gift in her hand. It was a small box, wrapped in snowflake coveted wrapping paper, finished with an orange bow.

There was something about it that she didn't like, it felt off. She decided to push it to the side and proceed with the oher wrapped goodies.

She snapped out of her little world when Kara sat, cross legged on the floor in front of her.

The floor was colder than Kara would have liked. She looked up at Lena, with gleaming eyes, "Honey, can you make the floor warm please?"

Lena turned on her heel as she picked up some unexpected mail. She then went to the dial pad on the wall, and pressed a few keys.

As Kara felt warmth beneath her, she sensed something was up with Alura, "What's up honey?" She asked quietly.

Alura shrugged, "Nothing...It sounds silly...I mean, I'm the one who said no wallowing at Christmas."

"But?" Kara followed up.

Alura let out a heavy sigh, "What you and mom have...I just can't help but think...That could have been me and Abbie."

Kara went quiet herself, as her heart ached for her daughter.

Alura cleared her throat, "She was killed by Nazi's from an alternate world and I thought that maybe if I moved on...My heart would too."

Lena sat slowly onto the arm of the sofa, hearing the conversation.

"She was your world Alura, and some things can never be replaced." Lena shrugged, "Kara lost everything once before and I know you sometimes get tired of hearing about it..."

"We all have a right to grieve though, don't we?" Alura added, with a soft tone of voice, "And Christmas is not only about the gifts, Jesus or family being here...It is about remembering those you have lost and keeping their memory alive in your heart."

Both Kara and Lena nodded.

"You're right." Kara nodded.

"Absolutely." Lena concluded.

Alura cleared her throat, "I will always remember her." Then she looked at the Christmas tree, "So, mom's, who is doing what with the dinner?"

Kara's mouth formed into an 'o' shape, as did Lena's.

Alura smiled as she looked between them, "I will slice the veg, prepare the pigs in blankets and do the stuffing. You two decide on how to do the turkey."

With that, Alura sped out of the room, leaving both women speechless.

"Did she just...say she would help out with Christmas dinner?" Kara gasped in surprise, pointing her finger to where Alura was seconds before.

Lena frowned, "I think she just did."

A voice then called from the kitchen.

"Come on you two! The Turkey won't cook itself you know!"

Both Lena and Kara burst out laughing.

"I think we'd better get going." Kara smiled.

"Me too." Lena agreed.

Seconds later, all three women were in the kitchen, and even more to Lena and Alura's surprise, they were amazed when Kara stood staring at the oven, not having a clue how to use it.

Her brows were very furrowed.

"I uh..." Kara began.

"Never cook?" Alura asked. She then pushed past Kara and put it onto the right settings, "How am I not surprised?"

Kara just stared at her daughter in amazement, "Learning how to use that! You'd need a certificate in engineering and I don't have one of those."

"And neither do the other however many percent of the population that don't sit on their backsides and not learn how to do it for themselves." She almost snapped, before correcting herself, "Sorry, I know you have a very busy schedule."

Kara didn't know weather to be cross or not, so she brushed it off.

Before long, the three women were back in the living room, in front of the tree.

Oh what a wonderful Christmas this will be.


	44. Pipes Of Peace

Once sat back in the living room half an hour after preparing dinner, Alura passed Kara a present.

Kara was taken aback herself. She smiled gratefully, "Thank You!" She said excitedly. She set her snowball drink, made with Avocat and Lemonade, to the side.

The present was small, but wrapped in blue paper which featured the symbol that featured on her chest. She was in awe about this, "They have paper with the symbol on it?!" She gasped.

Alura nodded with a smile, "They do."

Kara was in awe, staring at the perfectly wrapped gift. She was so absorbed that she forgot that she actually had to open it.

Lena walked back into the room, "That is the dishes washed and..." She paused when she saw Kara in awe.

"Mom." Alura laughed, jolting Kara out of her trance.

Kara laughed sheepishly, "Of course, sorry I...I love what it is wrapped in, I never knew they had wrapping paper like this." She rambled.

"Kara." Lena pushed firmly.

"Oh." Kara laughed, before opening it. She tore the paper off and her smile widened when she saw what was beneath it, "Golly!" She smiled.

Lena frowned at the shiny rock in the box, "Please tell me you didn't give her a lump of synthetic Kryptonite for Christmas." She was concerned, holding her glass of white wine to her chest.

Alura laughed, pushing her glasses up her nose, "As hilarious as that would be or not be depending on how mom reacts to it, no...It is not synthetic Kryptonite."

"It is a sea shell from Krypton...Yes it is huge compared to Earth sea shells." Kara nodded merrily, "However, when mom, Dad and I went to the beach, these washed up and I would connect them...Like that...Lego you guys have. They came in a vast variety of colours...But this was always my..." She took a breath.

The rock shone back at her face, the colours beautiful and new.

"Red, Blue and Yellow." Lena breathed with a smile.

"The three colours that I adore." Kara smiled. She turned to Alura and hugged her tightly. Tears welled in her eyes with happiness.

"Home is where the heart is." Alura smiled, before pulling away, "And that shell." She said, pointing at it, "Is a little taste of home."

Kara frowned, "But where did you-"

"It fell from space, literally." Alura smiled, sitting beside Lena, "That shell can withstand nuclear missiles, atomic bombs, anything."

Lena's jaw dropped ever so slightly, "I would ask if I could-"

Kara cradled it to her chest, "No Lena, this is mine. My home...My rock." Kara's hands molded perfectly to it. It had a smooth texture, and was heavy, but not too heavy.

Lena took a sip of her wine, before tying her hair into a messy bun, "Well." She smiled, "That is a very divine and beautiful gift."

Alura smiled like an angel. Her arms and hands were firmly in her lap. Lena loved the way her eyes sparkled, she looked into Alura's eyes and saw Kara and Kara...

She was a Godess.

An Angel.

A knocking at the door distracted her from her thoughts. She quickly turned around and traipsed towards it.

A smile beamed on her face when she saw Alex and Maggie on the other side, arm in arm.

"Good Morning Mrs Danvers!" Maggie almost shouted, "And Merry Christmas! We come bearing wine and gifts."

Lena was truly delighted. She stepped back, "Come in and thank you."

She watched as the detective placed bags on the work surface, along with the wine.

Alura hugged Alex tightly, "Auntie Alex, happy Christmas."

"You too." Alex smiled, holding her niece close to her chest. Alex was so happy, she loved her family. She loved all of it.

"Sweet." Maggie said from behind them. They all turned, looking to her.

Maggie pointed up, "The mistletoe. It is cute. Danvers-"

All four of the Danvers darted eyes at her, including Lena.

Maggie giggled, dimples forever showing, " _My Danvers."_ She said pointedly.

Alex pointed a finger toward her chest with sarcasm in her attitude, "Oh, I'm yours now am I?" She asked with a smile as she walked over.

"You know you are." Maggie replied, still flirting. She then wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders like Lena and Kara did early on.

Once again, Alura looked to the floor while the mistletoe was being used.

Lena noticed and heard Alura's heartbeat pick up. She then heard the gulp that Alura made. She frowned and sat beside her on the floor, "Hey." She whispered, "Do you want to talk?"

Alura pushed her glasses up her nose, "What is there to talk about?"

Lena tilted her head to the side, "You and Abbie did that didn't you? You kissed like that."

"Mom." Alura said pleadingly, but she was quiet with it. She felt hot tears in her eyes, but did not want to talk.

"She meant so much to you and after the Nazi invasion, you never talked about it." Lena said softly, putting her hand on top of Alura's.

Alura's lip trembled, "It is Christmas day, and I just want to remember her in my own way. If you don't mind...I'm uh...Going to go out." She pulled her hand away and stood up.

"Alura!" Lena said a little to loudly, alerting the other women.

Maggie and Alex's smiles dropped as they saw the hurt, and pain burning in Alura's eyes.

Kara was hurt and confused, looking at Lena for a moment and then back at Alura.

The young superhero struggled to look at anyone as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Just as she was walking out of the door, she ripped open her shirt and left.

Alex looked at Lena, "Okay...Do I ask what that was about?"

"Did you ask her about Abbie?" Kara frowned.

Lena hesitated, looking up at her.

"Lena!" Kara snapped.

"I wanted to know what was wrong, I..." Lena licked her lips. She didn't mean to cause harm.

She took a breath, "She looked at Maggie and Alex the way she was looking at you and I this morning when we kissed there."

Maggie and Alex felt slightly guilty.

"They kissed the same way we did this morning, just then...I realised that the thing that was bothering her, was the _way_ we all kissed beneath there."

Kara frowned, before it clicked.

Now all four women felt guilty.

"Something is telling me that the first time they kissed...It was like that and she _treasured_ it. Like it was the last thing she could hold on to." Lena continued.

"What do we do?" Kara asked, solemnly.

"Enjoy today like she wanted us to." Maggie interrupted, "And we raise a glass to them. We _honour_ them, after all." She shrugged, "Alura is Supergirl and she, like you did all those years ago Kara."

Maggie filled two glasses, and walked to the centre of the room, "She deserves our loyalty and respect, just like the soldiers fighting a war on the frontline today and every other day. We honour them."

Maggie raised her glass, and as she did, so did Lena, Kara and Alex. They all put their glasses together.

"To the fallen and to the people who continue to risk their lives every day to protect our own." Maggie announced.

"To the heroes." Lena countered.

" _To the heroes."_ They all said in unison, before clinking their glasses together and drinking.

Kara kept her hearing out for Alura but continued to enjoy her day like her daughter would want her to.


	45. All Alone on Christmas

It was cold sat on top of the apartment block. By human standards anyway, but Alura just sat there in silence as the wind whistled past her.

There was snow being carried by the wind, and as Alura stared into the abyss, refusing to let herself feel, the snow got heavier and stronger.

The snowflakes got bigger as Alura could not block out her emotions.

A tear trailed it's way down her cheek as a grieving state took a hold of her. She hadn't been able to properly grieve for anything.

She never had the time.

Seeing the way the two couples kissed beneath the white berry made her heart clench and now, she was letting it break.

 _FLASHBACK_

It was around lunch time, Alura walked out of class, frankly bored. Her mom had already taught her all this stuff.

It was basic.

Her boredem was soon dismissed when Abbie approached. Alura's heart skipped a beat as her eyes met the brunettes.

"Hey." Abbie smiled sheepishly as she walked over, "Thanks for waiting up."

Alura felt herself go all clammy, her heart rate spiked and she went pale.

Abbie frowned at her, "Look, if you're nervous about telling your parents about us, it is okay you know?" She had dimples like Maggie's and a heart of gold like Kara.

Alura almost tripped over her next words. She didn't even know what she was going to say. Her mind was in overdrive.

Everything was perfect and yet she short circuted whenever she was around her girlfriend.

"I love you." Alura blurted. She mentally kicked herself. However, she did notice the small, shy smile that Abbie was giving her.

"Aww." Abbie cooed. She then leaned in and whispered, "I love you too."

Alura's smile brightened, however, she now felt like jelly. How could someone feel like this?

As Abbie took her hand, Alura didn't have time to respond.

Before she knew it, she was being led to a secluded place that looked abandoned.

Alura pushed her glasses up her nose when she noticed how green the place was. Littered with bright coloured leaves and a small chapel.

"This place is..." She began.

"A dump." Abbie said matter-of-factly.

Alura frowned, with a crinkle forming between her brows, "I was going to say, green."

Abbie looked around, seemingly noticing the leaves for the first time, "Yeah, that too."

Alura sat on a stone bench, setting her bag down. She was bathed in sunlight, and it felt really empowering.

"So..." Alura began, "What are we doing here?"

A small smile formed on Abbie's lips, as she stared back at her girlfriend, "Whatever you want."

Alura blushed, fiddling with her glasses again.

"Alura Danvers." She giggled, "No. No! we would catch something out here! Maybe...maybe one day though." Abbie sat beside her and met her blue eyes.

Abbie's own heart fluttered, and her pink shirt looked white in the brightness of the sun.

For a small while, the two just stared at each other.

Alura stood up eventually, "Do you ever take notice of nature?"

Abbie slapped her hands on her thighs and laughed to herself. She loved how adorable Alura was.

She loved the wonder she had in the world and often wondered why she reacted like she had seen it for the first time.

"No, Miss Danvers, I do not." She then stood up and hastily walked over to her with her hands stuffed in her pockets, "I would love if you could tell me."

Alura frowned, with a smile.

How did she ever get so lucky?

"Like, these greens." Alura began, as her girlfriend was clearly eyeing something else and not the leaves.

Alura didn't notice. She carried on, "They are so bright and full of questions. Life, they are full of life. This green...It makes me feel...hope."

Abbie looked around, struggling to see what Alura did, but she cared about what she saw.

Her girlfriend was one of a kind and she didn't want to lose her. Alura saw the pure and innocence, and that is what she adored about her so much. She saw light when there was nothing to look at.

"What do you see in me?" Abbie asked softly.

This stopped Alura in her tracks. Her jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"I...I..." She stuttered as Abbie stepped closer. "I see a bud of a flower that is growing it's beauty inside and it is just starting to show on the outside. It has been hard for you, but soon you will open up and show all of your beauty and have no shame, guilt, or remorse in it..." Alura paused as Abbie wrapped her arms around her neck.

Alura pressed her forehead to Abbie's, relaxing as their eyes met.

"One day, you will be free." Alura finished, and as she did, she closed her eyes and kissed Abbie gently on the lips and slowly they got lost in each other.

Alura's arms were wrapped around Abbie's neck and Abbie's were around hers.

They were locked together, and deep down, Alura swore that she would protect this woman until the end of time.

 _PRESENT DAY_

Alura's blue eyes let silent tears fall, and as she let hurt overtake her, she finally burst into teara and let her heartbreak take over.

Slowly, she stood up and then screamed into the city.

Inside the apartment, Kara and Lena fell silent, hearing their daughter's screams. They looked at each other across the room, each sharing the same concerned look, but they carried on, for her sake.

Alura soared into the sky and kept going. She circled the globe once and arrived back in National City when it was dark.

She then stopped by Abbie's grave. She left some mistletoe by the tombstone, and kissed the cold rock. She whispered beneath her breath, "I miss you, I love you..." A small smile broke out, "I hope you are having fun up there...Happy Christmas."

She spent a half hour there before heading back home.

Once back, she walked in, looking freshened up. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing a Christmas sweater and blue jeans.

The moment she saw Winn, she said nothing at all. She just walked over anf hugged him.

Winn was surprised by the affection, but felt that she needed it.

"How are you doing?" Winn asked merrily, as he kept hold of her.

Alex and Maggie only looked concerned as they sat across the room.

Lena and Kara, just carried on as usual, but they were thinking the same thing as Alex and Maggie.

Winn enjoyed how long this hug was lasting. It was nice and warm. Alura eventually pulled away.

She looked sheepish, anyone could tell, but she smiled sadly at Winn, "I just needed a friend."

Winn smiled warmly, "I am always here. What are friends for?"

Alura smiled properly for the first time today. That made everyone feel a lot better.

"You and I are playing Battleship later." Alura joked.

"I'll win." Winn smiled, as he took a drink of his beer.

"In your dreams, maybe!" Alura smiled, "I won last time."

Winn played it off, "Because, _I_ let you. You were a beginner."

"Whatever." Alura smiled, "Catch you in a bit."

Winn smiled and turned back to James.

James frowned, "I think you're her best friend. I have never seen her react with anyone else that way before."

"That's because we belong to a nerd club." Winn said smugly, before walking off.


	46. Christmas Love

An hour since Alura arrived back home, the holiday parties and festivities were in full swing.

Kara was dancing with Lena in the middle of the room, and their fingers were intertwined with each other's.

Lena was whispering sweet nothing's into Kara's ear, making her laugh.

Her smile and laugh were contagious, and Alura swore that those alone would light up the room alone, without the need for Christmas lights.

Alura was sat on the windowsil, watching her mother's from just there. A tight lipped smile embraced her lips as she saw how happy they were.

Winn looked over at them, and smiled tight lipped too. With a beer in hand, he strode over to where Alura was currently stationary. His hair was slightly spiked at the front, and his left hand rested in his front pocket.

"You uh..." He began, looking up at her, "You are hovering, literally."

Alura looked down and noticed she was floating above the windowsil. She laughed lightly, before lowering herself down on to the cold surface, "Of course, sorry."

"You know, I know when you are sad." Winn said softly as he sat beside her.

"I'm not sad." Alura protested sharply.

"I watched you grow up." Winn said softly. He looked at the floor and then back up at her warm blue eyes, "I had the joy and pleasure of watching Supergirl's daughter grow up." He then laughed lightly to himself, "I know you Alura, I have seen you sad, happy, down and over the world."

The next part Winn took a long time to speak about. Alura just sat intently listening to him. His voice was one that she found really soothing.

Only now, she was beginning to appreciate it.

Winn took a breath, after taking a long glug of his beer. Finally he spoke, "But I have never seen you heartbroken." He then fell silent as Alura's eyes turned back towards the black abyss outside.

Alura looked down onto the city and felt a warm hand on her knee. She smiled to herself, "Winn, I'm not heartbroken...I'm just a little lost and I'm finding my way." Alura spent some time thinking.

Her right hand slowly found it's way to her chest. She felt the house of El crest beneath her hand and smiled to herself, "I'm...Everything in my life is complete and it is bizzare."

Winn smiled, "The New Year will bring all of you even more. You, Lena, Kara and even Alex have been through such a traumatic time...It is time you actually embraced your destiny."

Alura looked back at Winn and smiled, "You always make me feel better."

"That's what nerdy friends are for." He smiled.

Alura laughed to herself and looked into his green eyes, falling in love with him.

It was all kinds of wrong and she knew it was, but Winn made her feel special. That was what she longed for.

Abbie made her feel that way, but she was gone. Winn was right in front of her, alive and everything she ever wanted.

Alex had been watching for the past few minutes, with a wine glass in hand. She saw the way Alura was looking at Winn, she had seen it before.

She tapped Maggie's arm gently. Maggie looked up at her, "What is it Danvers?" She asked softly.

Alex kept her eyes trained on Winn and Alura. She briefly nodded towards them, "The way Alura is looking at Winn..." She took a breath.

Maggie laughed, "Baby Danvers with Winn?!" She then scoffed, "No! And besides, he is like twenty years older than her."

"Age doesn't matter to some people." Alex said pointedly.

Maggie's face scrunched up, "No...Nah...No. Winn is a nerd, she is a nerd and..." She waved her hand dismissively, "I know baby Danvers."

"Look at how they are looking at each other!" Alex hissed.

Lena now walked over, holding a plate of nibbles on cocktail sticks. She saw the two women gossiping and she wanted in.

"Good evening." Lena said ernestly to the two women, with a small smile on her face.

"Mrs Danvers." Maggie nodded.

"You two look rather wonderful tonight, if I may say so myself, and I do envy your attire."

Alex frowned, knowing she was getting at something, "I have known you long enough Lena, what do you want?"

Lena shrugged, "I saw you two talking while staring at my daughter...May I remind you that she wants normality today." She replied in a rather stern tone.

"Oh no, it's not that!" Alex laughed, before taking a breath. Once again she nodded swiftly towards the window.

Lena turned and just saw both Winn and Alura sitting there talking. She shrugged, "I don't understand what you arw getting at."

"Their chemistry!" Maggie hissed humouresly, "Can you not see it?!"

Lena stared for a few seconds, "No...I...He us like...older than her." She then noticed Winn's hand on Alura's knee, but there was nothing flirty about it. It was innocent friendly contact.

"Oh now I see it!" Lena breathed. As Kara was just inches away, Lena grabbed her arm and dragged her to the side, "Just look and tell me what you see."

Kara pushed her specs up her nose and stared at Winn and Alura, "I uh, see Winn and Alura talking..." She then picked up on where Winn's hand was, "Winn and Alura?! No!" She blushed, laughing in disbelief before looking back at the other three women, "You don't think they could be a thing, do you?"

Maggie shrugged, "She seems to like him very much. Yes I have a gaydar and that works all the time, but I also have a straight-dar that is never really in use, but I see potential in them."

Kara looked at Lena, both shocked and apalled, "He is too old for her!" She hissed.

"Since when did age matter with you?! You spent like twelve years in the Phantom Zone." Lena replied.

"Time didn't pass there." Kara pointed out.

Alex shrugged, "I think it is strange, but it is her life...I don't see why not."

"Winn has been a friend for years. I have known him for a very long time and he was there when Alura was born. I am not okay with it...I'm sorry, but...It just feels wrong." Kara frowned.

"So, you're gonna dictate her life now?" Lena asked smugly, raising her brows.

"No, I'm just expressing my opinion." Kara said, as she went red.

"Well, it is her life and that choice is hers." Maggie said, as she finished her glass of wine.

Kara stared at Winn and Alura. She saw how they were laughing and joking together. She just couldn't shake how weird the whole situation felt.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Any ideas? Anything you would like to see? What are your thoughts on the possible Winn/Alura romance?**


	47. What's Love Got To Do With It?

8pm.

Alura was tired, exhausted and managed to enjoy what she found to be a really hard day. She was sat on the couch with her first ever glass of Scotch.

The glass sat on her knee and was firmly placed in her hand. She was staring at the edge of the table, silent, thinking about next to nothing and everything.

In the last few hours, she had played board games, and Monopoly frustrated her. She enjoyed her game of Battleship with Winn, she always loved playing that with him.

She adored his smile and how much of a nerd he was. She _loved_ him.

She hated it though. She hated that she loved him, and it hurt.

Lena sat beside her and leaned on her shoulder. Her mom looked exhausted.

"Hey." Alura said quietly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Lena's brows furrowed, and she sat up. She looked directly into Alura's eyes to search for the answers she wanted, "Honey, what's up?"

"What isn't?" Alura huffed, "Today is Christmas day and all I have been doing is...Wallowing." She shrugged, "The one thing I said wasn't allowed today."

"You are missing Abbie, and you grieved for the first time." Lena shrugged, "You are allowed."

"But not _today."_ She insisted.

Lena stared at Alura's glass of Scotch, "You know, if you drink that, you will feel better?"

Alura giggled, "It smells a bit strong."

"That is why it is good for making you feel better." Lena smiled, nudging her shoulder.

Alura smiled ever so slightly as she looked at her mom. She then chugged the scotch in one go, hissing as she felt the burn, "You're right, that feels miles better." She chuckled.

Lena bit her lip, and looked over to the kitchen table and noticed that Kara was flat out, asleep.

Tilting her head to the side, Lena frowned, "I have never seen her asleep like that before."

"I have." Alura giggled, getting up. She made her way over to the sleeping blonde.

Gently, Alura shook Kara's shoulder, "Mom?"

Kara started, "I'm awake!"

"Have you been at the alien stuff again?"

"N...Wh-You don't know me." Kara said, on the edge of hysterics. Alura smiled, "Do you want to go to bed?"

Kara nodded slugishly, "Y...I think I might need...uh..." Kara pointed toward her bedroom as she stood up.

Alura put Kara's arm over her shoulders, "Come on." She smiled.

"Is she alright?" Alex asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah, she is okay." Alura replied, frowning as she noticed Alex's messy hair, "She is uh, a bit drunk."

"I am not...runk..." Kara giggled, trying to straighten up as she walked.

Alex tilted her head with a sarcastic smile, "Sure you aren't."

"I thought you and Maggie went home?" Alura asked Alex.

"Well, I uh...We uh..." Alex stammered.

"You...came out of the bathroom..." Alura said skeptically before it clicked, "Actually no...I don't really want to uh.."

"Maggie and I were heading home anyway." Alex replied. She then kissed Alura's cheek, "Good night."

"You too." Alura smiled.

As Alex and Maggie left, Alura picked Kara up and carried her to bed.

By the time Kara had been picked up, she was asleep on Alura's shoulder.

As Alura was tucking Kara in, her mom opened her blue eyes and yawned, "You know...I know you have been struggling."

This hit Alura like a ton of bricks.

"Mom." Alura began nervously, "I am okay."

"You love Winn." She said, getting straight to the point.

"I _do not_ love Winn." Alura said pointedly.

"Stop lying to yourself...I know it is wrong because I have known him for years and he watched you grow up. He doesn't like you like that." She may have been drunk, but she was bossy.

Alura went quiet. She pushed her glasses up her nose and cleared her throat, "You need to sleep this off."

"You need to switch off your feelings for Winn." Kara said as she fell to sleep.

Alura went quiet. She kissed Kara's cheek, before leaving the bedroom.

"Alura." A voice said from behind her as she closed the bedroom door.

Alura sighed, "Winn..."

"Let me start." Winn said sternly. "I'm sorry, I overheard."

"Winn, I'm not interested in you." Alura laughed nervously and watched the way Winn crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. She bit her lip nervously, "I uh..."

"You and I...We are never going to happen." Winn said softly, "I love you, in fact, I adore you like I adore Superman..." He sighed heavily and eventually locked eyes with her again, "I get today has been hard, and that is why I was trying to cheer you up...I am so sorry if you believed it was something else."

"Winn, I..." Alura tried as tears formed in her eyes.

"I inadvertedly made you believe that there was more to our relationship and I am sorry about that..." He took a deep breath, "From now on, we only have a work relationship. It isn't anything on you...I just don't want feelings to get hurt or wires to get crossed."

Winn looked at the floor as Alura's bottom lip trembled.

"Thank you for a really fun Christmas." Winn said sadly, before walking off.

Alura was stood frozen. She could not handle this much more.

Lena saw Winn out, but felt tension. As soon as she locked up, she went straight to Alura's bedroom and saw her sobbing.

Alura was depressed.

Lena made that out, it broke her hear to know that her daughter didn't enjoy today. It hurt because Alura hasn't been allowed to love properly yet.

She knew her and Winn were not going to work, but Alura was an adult now, she had to learn these things for herself.

Lena climbed onto Alura's bed and cradled her in her arms. She didn't need to talk.

Just hugging.


	48. That's Why They Call It The Blues

New Years Eve

It was a relatively dull day for the weather, but Kara, and Lena were preparing food for the celebrations that would ensue later.

Standing in the kitchen, Kara was standing over the stove, mixing golden syrup and oats together. She was making Flapjacks, golden, sugary goodness.

Kara melted when she felt Lena wrap her arms around her waist. She willed Lena to pull her closer.

Kara's wish was her command. Lena pulled tighter on Kara's waist and kissed her neck, teasing her.

Giggling, Kara broke the tension, "Hey, have you heard from Alura?"

"She is out on patrol, and she doesn't see any point." Lena sighed, resting her head on her wife's shoulder.

"She needs a shrink or something." Kara sighed, "I have been where she is...Not the Winn situation, well yes, the Winn..." She then huffed, "Lena we can help her however possible, but it is up to her how she deals with it."

Finally, Kara turned to face Lena, "She uh..." She laughed nervously, "I don't think she knows who she is."

Lena frowned, and crossed her arms, "She is old enough." She said, pointedly.

"I know, but..." Kara began.

" _But?"_ Lena pressed.

Kara pinched her glasses. She moved the pan off of the stove and then turned back to her wife, "She doesn't know her identity and that is not good."

Lena was about to reply when she heard footsteps behind her. Alura walked in and she looked grumpy and it angered Lena.

"You need to stop being like this! Winn _doesn't like you!"_ She snapped, not meaning to, only annoyance took over. She knew her and Winn had chemistry and could be a match from the outset. She only hates how much she moped around, feeling sorry for herself. It was New Year's Eve and tomorrow would be a fresh start and that is what she wanted for Alura.

"Lena!" Kara gasped in disbelief, flopping her arms to her side.

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

Kara took a breath, "What she means is, you and Winn...It was never going to work.'

"I get that now." Alura sighed and looked at Lena, her soft blue eye met green as she looked over.

"I'm sorry mom..." Alura began, "I am sorry I'm not who you want me to be."

Lena shifted her posture ever so slightly, "Alura." Her breath hitched, "This, this needs to stop, it has almost been a week. You're an adult and Winn rejected you, so what?"

Alura leaned on the edge of the work surface and rolled her eyes like a teenager, "He rejected me in the worst way possible. He doesn't even want to be friends."

"How long has it been since you spoke to him?" Lena asked bluntly. A slightly colder tone took over, but she was doing what she didn't get the chance to do when Alura was growing up, be a mom.

Shrugging, Alura took a moment to reply, "About six days."

"Six days?" Lena asked with a smug attitude. Kara only crossed her arms over her chest, watching the exchange happening between the two.

 _So, this is what it was like when I wasn't here._ Kara thought.

"Alura, in six days, a lot can change."

Alura ran her finger gently across the cold surface of the white marble, "I just-"

"You're scared, and you're scared of losing him as a friend, I get that." She walked over to her daughter and placed her hand on the top of Alura's. Alura stopped her hand where it was and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Tomorrow is a new start for all of us, you, Kara, Alex, Maggie." She then shrugged, "Everybody, so..." Lena tilted her head to meet Alura's eyes once more, "Enjoy today, or not, that is up to you, but I am telling you."

Alura finally locked her eyes with Lena's and held back tears.

"It _is_ and _will_ get better." A small smile broke out on her face, and Alura returned the same smile.

* * *

"Come in, come in!" Kara announced as Maggie and Alex arrived, "Alura is out being, well, _Supergirl."_ She giggled. As she stepped out of the way of the door, Maggie gave her a very warm and welcoming hug.

"You two raised that kid well." Maggie smiled, "Do you know when she will be back?" She asked as she pulled away. Kara then looked back at Lena, who was putting plates on the table.

Alex frowned at the two women, "Is she uh...Still feeling down and out about Winn?"

"She is worried that he doesn't like her and that they will never be friends again," Lena said as she walked over.

"May I say, that dress is beautiful," Alex commented on Lena's black strapless dress. Lena smiled, appreciating the compliment, "Why thank you, Mrs Danvers, and you look amazing yourself."

"Do you two ever stop flirting with each other?" Maggie asked, noticing Alex going red. Maggie smiled, pulling her wife's hand, "I'm kidding, but seriously, Kara and I never flirt and here you and Lena are."

"We don't flirt!" Lena quipped back.

Maggie snorted, "Sure, Danvers." She walked over to the sofa and sat down, opening a bottle of white wine, "You were both flirting on Christmas Eve."

"If we flirt, we playfully flirt and it means nothing," Alex said, pointedly. She then noticed that Kara was stood at the window, looking up, "Kara?"

Maggie, Lena and Alex looked over at Kara and noticed a shadow, hanging outside the window.

"Alura." Lena breathed.

Alex and Maggie glanced at each other frowning, before returning their attention to the other two women.

Kara shrugged, "She is home for the New Year...I want to go and join her." Sadness was in Kara's voice and the other three women could hear it.

"Kara, you said you'd give up being Supergirl," Lena said softly, walking over to her. She placed her head on her shoulders and felt how tense Kara had become.

Kara slowly reached the buttons on her shirt and began undoing them. Lena's eyebrows raised, "If you go out, you become a bigger target, just stay home, please."

"I can't. I miss it." Kara sighed, her voice trembled as she spoke. Maggie and Alex exchanged looks, and Alex walked over.

"Kara." She said softly.

Kara tilted her head and looked down at the floor. A stray tear fell down her face as she removed her glasses, "I'm going. Don't try to stop me." She hissed before leaving.


	49. Happy New Year

"I'm here!" Winn announced. He got ten missed calls and eight messages. New Year's Eve was not going as great as anyone wanted.

Alex walked over, looking panicked. She had no idea where both superheroes ended up and she wanted to know if they were both okay.

"You are the only one who can talk to them."

 _"Them?"_ Winn said, with raised eyebrows, "Wait, you mean Alura too?" He then noted the silence, "Okay, I came here to talk to Kara, not, not _her."_ Lena crossed her arms, with anger, " _Her_ , Mr Schott is my daughter and you put yourself in this situation by telling her you could only be work colleagues and nothing else. You made her feel this way."

"I have a right to, do I not?" Winn hissed, "She came on too strong."

"Just like Kara." Lena added.

"And I am way too old for her."

"Why not just tell her that instead of making her feel like crap for the last week?" Maggie asked him, "I mean, it's better than saying _, 'You are coming on too strong, please stay out of my life as much as you possibly can, please.'"_ Winn saw her point and swallowed hard when Alex glares at him. He then laughed nervously, "They will be on the roof."

"What makes you so sure?" Lena asked.

"If that is what Kara does when she wants down time, I don't doubt a little, _like mother, like daughter_ thing."

"Get up there then!" Maggie snapped.

Winn paled, "You can't be serious."

Lena stepped forward and yanked him forward by his tie, "You make my daughter feel like crap for a week..."

Winn swallowed hard, he did not appreciate the close proximity that he had, being this close to Lena's face.

Maggie and Alex, however, were stunned. Even though they wouldn't admit it to each other, they also felt turned on by it.

Lena stared at Winn's neck and then her eyes locked onto his, "You could have just said you weren't interested instead of blocking her out. I will not let anyone walk all over my daughter and _think_ they've gotten away with it."

Winn was now terrified, "Miss Luthor, uh...Mrs Danvers." His voice trembled, "I never meant any harm to your daughter."

"You may not have, but Alura feeling hurt effects Kara as well and they currently feel as down as each other." Lena sneered, "Now, get up there before I throw you up there." She then let go of Winn and he did as he was told. He vanished out of the door within a few seconds.

Lena turned to both Maggie and Alex, when she did, she saw that their jaws had dropped, "What?"

"Nothing." Both women said in unison. They walked to the sitting room and sat down together.

Winn found himself on the roof and stumbled slightly, making both Alura and Kara turn around.

Alura sighed and turned back and looked at the skyline, leaning on Kara's shoulder.

"Hey Winn." Kara said quietly.

"Alura...Kara, I came to say sorry for the way I acted, I was wrong and...If I'm honest, I never meant for it to go this far..."

"You're only up here because mom almost throttled you." Alura sighed.

Winn carefully walked round to the front of the two women, "I am sorry though...I uh...Alura, I never thought you'd take rejection that hard."

"She's my daughter, Winn." Kara hissed, "She is a mixture of me and Lena, you should have known how she would react!" Kara now snapped.

"I appreciate you came here to apologise, but Alura and I want to see the new year through together, up here...So please...Just go."

Winn looked sadly at the pair, but stood again, leaving them alone.

Kara put her arm around Alura and rubbed it gently, "Five minutes..."

Alura fell into her mom's embrace, "Things haven't been easy...It has been a crazy year and all I want is to try again."

"That's what a new year is for." Kara smiled sadly. She then took a breath, "Tonight, I'm saying goodbye to being Supergirl and at midnight, you will be the one owning the family name...It's honour and everything it stands for."

"Sounds like a lot." Alura laughed.

"It is." Kara smiled, "But you can do it."

"Mom, I don't _have_ to take over you know, you can still be Supergirl as much as me."

"And that puts us all in danger." Kara said softly, looking at Alura's face. She saw so much of herself and Lena within her that her heart ached.

"How will you fight the urge to use your powers then?"

Kara pulled out a syringe from her pocket, "The only one left." She said as the tube glowed bright purple, "As of midnight which is two minutes away...I will make myself human. I will start to age and be as human as everyone else."

Alura's jaw dropped, "You can't do that mom. I won't let you...That means I become immortal and you will die one day...how is that fair?" Tears now formed in her eyes.

Kara held her arm out and gave Alura the needle, "It has a Kryptonite tip...You will be able to see the vein. You have less than a minute now."

Alura stared at the needle in her mom's hand. She hesitated before picking it up. She looked into her mom's eyes to look for any uncertainty. She saw none, but all she did see was sadness to be leaving her old life behind, but hope for the new future that lie ahead.

"You will make me proud Alura, prouder than I have ever been." Kara smiled sadly. She winced in pain as Alura stuck the needle into her vein. Initially it stung as the liquid entered, and Alura saw a faint purple on her arm from beneath her sleeve.

"Thank you." Kara said softly.

Alura nodded as fireworks began to erupt behind them, 'Happy New Year." She smiled.

"Happy New Year." Kara smiled as she stood up. Alura followed suit and stood with her.

They watched as the sky blazed with bright colours, hisses and bangs.

Kara had a tear run down her cheek and Alura just squeezed her hand, "How long until it takes effect?"

"About an hour...I didn't want to tell you, but it will be really painful, and your mom will be scared because, unless she is listening right now, she won't know what I have just done." Kara spoke quietly.

Both women started when they heard Lena behind them, "Happy New Year to my beautiful ladies." She smiled.

She held three glasses in hand and a very expensive bottle of champagne.

Maggie and Alex followed behind. They both had a glass of wine in hand, and had an arm around each other's waists.

Maggie squeezed Alex gently, "I love you Danvers." She smiled.

Alex looked down at her and smiled in return, "I love you too Mrs Danvers." With that, they both exchanged a kiss and looked back out into the distance.

Lena held onto Kara, relaxing her head into her neck, "This year, there will be three of us in the sky...I have decided to do this superhero thing full time."

Alura stood silently as her heart skipped a beat, as did Kara's.

Unfortunatley for them, Lena heard them. She pulled away from Kara, "What's wrong?"

"What?!" Kara laughed, "Nothing."

Lena glared at her, "Do I need to get your sister to give you a stare down?"

Kara went quiet and as Lena was about to turn to Alex, Kara quickly recoilled, "Fine, fine...Lena..." She began.

She briefly looked at Alura, who was avoding the conversarion all together.

"I've uh..." Kara trembled, "I used the last dose...The one that made me human...I uh...I am making myself human."

Lena was stunned, she dropped her glass and backed away from Kara.

"Lena, I was going to tell you." Kara said, desperately.

"We got married not five days ago and now you have taken it upon yourself to make your life _much_ shorter than my own?!" Lena hissed, "We are meant to talk about stuff like this!"

"I talked to Alura and she was okay with it."

"SHE IS A KID!" Lena shouted.

Maggie and Alex were pulled out of their gaze, hearing the former Luthor in distress.

"YOU MADE YOURSELF A FUCKING HUMAN WITHOUT TALKING TO ME, YOUR FUCKING WIFE!" Lena cursed.

Each time she swore, it cut something inside Kara.

"Lena, this is going to be very painful in an hour and I am going to need you by my side!" Kara pleaded.

"Suffer by yourself." Lena growled, before looking at Alura, "I help you out with your pathetic mess and this is how you repay me." She walked over to her and saw the remorse in her eyes, "She will die long before us."

"I know." Alura said quietly, "But it is her choice to be who she is."

"She is not human." Lena growled, "And I love her like that."

"And now?" Kara asked.

"I still love you, but I need time." Lena sighed, before walking off.

Kara broke the glass in her hand and leaped from the building, having her very last flight before everything changed.

Alura stood alone once again after Alex and Maggie went on the hunt for Kara.

"New dawn, New day...New...Super." Alura said to herself, scanning the city for any crime and to her surprise, it was quiet.

She sat back down once the fireworks had stopped. It dawned on her how much of a mistake she had made in letting Kara become human.


	50. Stupid Mistake

**AN: Chapter 50, wow! This is the best fic I have ever done and I would like to thank the readers and reviewers for keeping me going. I hope this story gets to maybe 100, but who knows? Thank you all and I hope you are enjoying the journey like me :)**

Kara walked in half an hour later. Alura was not in sight, which made her heart sink.

Instead, her eyes were greeted with the sight of Lena, who could easily be mistaken for being on the edge of drunk.

Kara looked down at her wife, and how she would have the courage to talk to her, she didn't know.

She was sure Lena wouldn't speak first.

"You took that decision upon yourself and let a _kid_ make your mind up for you." Lena's voice trembled breaking the silence.

Kara sighed, "She isn't a kid..."

"Until she is 21, she is a child!" Lena snapped. Her eyes then met Kara's, "You did not think this through,"

"Lee-" Kara began, jumping when Lena hit the table, shattering the glass.

"You will not live to see forever but Alura and I will! What you have done is selfish! You don't want to be Supergirl, just keep some Kryptonite on you, don't go and make yourself human!" Lena then walked over the glass and went over to Kara.

Kara took a step back, terrified.

"We should have talked about this." Lena hissed again.

Kara looked at the floor, like a child being told off.

"Will you uh..." Kara's voice trembled.

"Be there when the time comes?" Lena finished her question for her.

Kara nodded.

"Of course I will, I wouldn't just leave you." Lena said softly as she put her hand on her cheek. Kara slowly looked at her.

Lena heard how hard Kara's heart was beating in her chest. The process had already started.

"You _have_ to understand that what you have done, cannot be taken back." Lena sighed, and wiped Kara's cheek with her thumb as a tear trailed it's way down her face.

Kara nodded slowly. She then hunched as her chest began to hurt. Lena put her arms around her, "I've got you." She said softly, "Let's go to the bedroom, get you comfortable."

Kara nodded slowly and limped her way there, only screaming in agony as she reached the door.

"Kara, come on." Lena willed, "Come on, just a few more steps."

Kara grunted and moaned, unable to stand anymore.

Lena grabbed her phone from her pocket and called Alura, "You need to get home, now!" She said in a panicked tone. With that, she tossed her phone to the side. She then kneeled beside Kara and picked her up, "I've got you." She whispered, as Kara put herself in a fetal position, anything to try and stop the pain. Luckily, Lena had the strength to lift her wife onto the bed. As Kara felt the soft sheets beneath her, she scrunched them up so tight that her knuckles went white.

Not two minutes later, Alura had arrived back home. Her gut wrenched at the screaming and crying that Kara was going through. She had to stop the tears she felt coming and that was a battle within itself. She then looked at Lena, who was holding Kara tightly, whispering and telling her that it was going to be okay, anything to soothe her agony would do.

"Is there anything I can do?" Alura asked Lena as she walked over. The glare she got in return for even being there was like nothing she had ever seen before in her life and that was saying something within itself.

Lena kept a tight grip on Kara but looked at her phone, that was on the floor, by the door, "I need you to call your aunt and get her over here and tell her to do it quickly."

"But, I could just fly her-"

Alura was cut off by a seething, angry Lena, "You do as instructed Alura Danvers, call Alex and get her here."

Alura put the phone to her ear and left the room. She was in distress herself, shaking, "Pick up, pick up." She hissed as the phone rang. When Alex picked up, she didn't waste time. Alex could already hear the gut wrenching screams in the background before Alura even said anything to her.

"Auntie Alex.."

"I'm on my way." Alex said immediately before hanging up.

Alex burst through the door upon arrival, seemingly ignoring Alura's presence as she walked straight past her.

Upon walking into the bedroom and seeing how Lena was cradling Kara in her arms, she knew it was bad. Kara was redder than Alex had ever seen her, and at this point, Alex was incredibly pissed at both Alura and Kara, but mostly Alura.

"Lena." Alex breathed. Lena looked up at her, fighting back tears, "She has been like this for ten minutes."

"I brought something to try and numb it somehow." Alex sighed as she climbed onto the bed, beside Kara. "I'm here Kara, I'm here." Alex said soothingly. She stroked her arm gently.

"Everything hurts Alex!" Kara screamed.

"It will do." She sighed, "I have something for it, but I need you to stay still for me, as still as you can, okay?"

Alex then looked at Lena. Lena could see the worry in Alex's eyes and Alex could see how anxious she was.

"Why is it hurting so much?" Lena said in a brief moment of silence as Kara was breathing heavily.

"Every strand of DNA, every atom, molecule and every single cell in her body is changing. It hurts so much because being human..." Alex did not want to end her sentence. She felt a lump forming in her throat, and grabbed a needle from her bag, "I uh, I need you to hold her still." Alex's voice trembled.

Lena wondered why Alex didn't finish her sentence, and stared at her, thinking.

 _What did Alex mean?_

 _It hurts to be human?_

Lena held Kara as still as she possibly could as Alex plunged a very painful metal needle into Kara, making her scream once more.

"I know Kara, I know." Alex gasped, kissing her sister's cheek, "It's done now...You'll feel better soon." Alex felt helpless. She had never felt this helpless before, but she was willing to do anything in her power to help her sister get through this.

Lena still kept a hold of Kara, and as her breathing returned to a normal pace five minutes later, Kara began to fall asleep. The exhaustion had taken over. Of course, Lena began to worry as Kara was in and out of consciousness but Alex assured that she would be okay and should sleep the rest of the night, despite how uncomfortable it might be.

Both Lena and Alex cradled Kara, keeping an arm each around her. Kara was indeed grateful for the contact, and she finally let sleep take over.

An hour had passed.

Kara was fast asleep.

Lena and Alex just lay on the bed together, tired themselves. Lena was reeling from earlier on, trying to understand why Kara would do such a thing. Why make herself human when she can be a God?

"I never thought I'd ever see her in pain like that." Lena spoke in the silence. Her voice trembled slightly as she rubbed Kara's arm.

Alex took a deep breath and looked down at her sleeping sister, "I have seen her fight Nazi's, Fort Rozz escapees and villains from the darkest pits of hell...Fighting herself regenerating? That is something I never want to see again." She swallowed the lump in her throat, " _Ever."_

Lena was still deep in thought, and took a deep breath, "Can I do the same? Become human?"

Alex felt something bite deep down inside, "After seeing that, why would you want to?"

"I don't want to outlive my wife...The city only needs one hero and that is our daughter."

"Imagine how Alura would feel." Alex almost snapped, she couldn't believe what Lena was talking about.

"Earlier, you said it hurt to be human, why is that? We have been human almost all of our lives. Why would being human be a problem?" Lena said, changing the subject.

Alex took a breath, "I just meant that...I think living forever would perhaps be a better option because...Death wouldn't be a problem." She then shrugged, "Well, death from old age...It hurts to be human because we suffer a lot less and hurt a lot more."

Lena frowned, "Aren't they the same thing?"

Alex then looked at her properly, "It depends who you are asking...If it is you...I'd say...You have _suffered_ and endured a lot...You lost Kara and weren't able to raise your daughter the way you wanted...You Lena Luthor, have lost a lot and that in equal measure has made you suffer so much."

Lena held back tears as she looked down at Kara, "Kara and I want to live together forever, and something always happens. I'm struggling to understand why on earth she would want to be human."

"I know the answer to that...I've been dead and so has she..." Alex said quietly.

Unknown to the two women, Alura was sat in the sitting room, still wearing her hero outfit and was listening to the pair of them. She felt like she was being ignored. No one had spoken to her in the last hour and she was just sat there, replaying the events that had happened, in her head.

 _"Death is a dark place, after this life, there is literally nothing. Weather Kara prefers that to suffering in life, she would prefer to live it and have moments to_ _cherish than wait." Alex shrugged, "Kara saw her life in a moment right before death and she knows what she has to lose..."_

 _"So she'd prefer it to be over before it has begun?" Lena asked quietly._

 _"If that's how you put it." Alex sighed, stroking her sisters arm absentmindedly, "She doesn't want to be an alien, or a God...She just wants to be Kara. The woman with the wife and grown up, successful child...Like what you saw under the influence of the black mercy."_

 _"Alex, what we saw there and what she went through all those years ago, they are two different things. We saw what life we wanted."_

 _Alex sighed heavily, "Look, the point to this is...She doesn't want to see forever, she wants to live for now. Here and now."_

 _"Living and not being loved is painful Mrs Danvers." Lena said in a steely tone._

 _Alex fell silent and looked at Lena sadly._

After listening to their conversation, Alura stood up. She slowly approached the room, "Mom, I'm uh, I'm gonna head to bed now."

Lena looked over at Alura and heard how broken she was. She felt awful for the way she reacted earlier. She saw how sorry Alura was when she looked at Kara and saw how peaceful she now was while asleep, compared to the pain she was in earlier.

"Alura, I'm sorry." Lena said softly, "I never meant to act that way, I just felt betrayed."

"It's okay."

"It isn't, and you know it isn't...I am just scared for her now...For _us..."_ Lena took a breath, and shrugged, "She will not be here in seventy or eighty years and...I can't imagine my life without her." A stray tear fell down Lena's cheek. She sucked up a breath, "What a great way to start the year." She laughed shallowly.

"Love you." Alura said quietly, before walking off, not wanting to have this lecture.

Alex looked at Lena and hated how much she was suffering. She climbed off of the bed and walked over to Lena's side and sat beside her, "You need a hug." Alex said, opening her arms to her.

Lena accepted, grateful for the contact. She held onto Alex, seeming desperate, like she craved the touch.

"You're not alone." Alex said softly to her, before pulling away, "You have me, Maggie and your daughter. We are all here to talk to, don't forget that."

"I won't." Lena laughed lightly.

Alex put her hand on Lena's cheek to wipe away another stray tear and pulled it away slowly, "You can't be strong all of the time Lena, not for anyone."

"I hold my own, because that is all I have known all my life."

"Start relying on others. Please." Alex pleaded.

Lena kissed Alex, and was taken aback when Alex pulled away.

"I uh...I think it's time I went home to my wife." Alex said to Lena as if emphasising that they were both married.

"Alex, that was my mistake." Lena said quickly.

"Get some sleep, okay? I don't and won't hold this against you...It meant nothing...You are exhausted, worried and stressed about Kara. Just get some rest." Alex sighed. She left not long after, leaving Lena to go to sleep.

As Lena turned over, she put her arm around Kara and let tears fall down her face.


	51. Work

A month had passed since Kara had made herself human. Adapting to that life was harder than she thought it would be.

Nevertheless, she enjoyed it.

She enjoyed being the mom that would have dinner ready before her wife and daughter got home from busy days.

She loved watching the news, smiling as she eat her breakfast, or lunch, hearing of all the things Supergirl had been doing.

On this particular day, she went to L-Corp and had no idea that Alura was now the head of it. She was under the assumption that other people were taking care of it.

It was her lunch break, and instead of going to see her wife today, she decided to pay Alura a visit.

She waited patiently at reception and smiled upon seeing her daughter. The blue eyes that looked back at her always made her feel warm inside.

Alura had her hair in a neat bun, and her glasses fitted perfectly on her face. Her smile lit up the busy lobby.

Kara pushed her own glasses up her nose, embracing Alura in a hug, "Hello!" She smiled.

"You are happy today?" Alura frowned, still with a smile on her face.

"Well, I came to see how my daughter was doing." Kara smiled, "Are they working you hard?"

Alura laughed, "Working me hard?" She then pointed at her own chest, "I'm working them hard."

Kara's smile faltered ever so slightly, "What?"

"You don't know, do you?" Alura questioned.

Kara scanned her daughter, taking in her lab coat, she then noticed her badge, and her eyes widened, "You...are the CEO?" Kara drew out.

Her face went pale, not knowing what to think.

Alura titlted her head slightly, "I am...I thought you'd...be happy." She sounded slightly dissapointed.

"I am." Kara said quickly, pushing her glasses up her nose, "I just...No one told me. Your mom said nothing."

"You were meant to have lunch with her today, she was going to tell you over lunch." Alura giggled.

She watched as shock took over her mother's face, "You ditched mom?" Alura laughed more.

"Rao, she is going to kill me." Kara hissed.

Alura stepped forward and lowered her voice, "I...could fly you."

Kara's eyes darted back up at her, "You...would?"

"I'm free now." She shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"Please." Kara breathed.

Alura only smiled and walked to the elevator with Kara, "We will go to my office and then we will take off from there."

Kara frowned, "You are younger than your mom was when she owned this place...You are 20, and only just..."

"When you see mom, act like you know nothing. You can act surprised, right?"

There was then a brief silence.

" _Flew here on a bus."_ Alura smirked, nudging Kara's arm.

"That was a split moment thing." Kara said, pointedly, "And I thought I smashed it...And you guys won't ever let that one lie will you?" She lowered her voice slightly.

" _You were out with Kara Danvers getting coffee._ " Alura giggled, close to hysterics, while her mom stuck out her bottom lip.

"Ahh." Alura sighed happily, "I can imagine it which is why it is so funny and...Some things never change about you."

Kara's frown thickened as they looked at each other.

"Crinkle."

Kara nodded, as the doors opened to the elevator.

"Alura, is there anything-Mrs Danvers." Jess gasped as the pair were walking through the lobby.

Kara's brows rose, "Jess?"

"I'm still here." Jess smiled, "It is very nice to see you."

Alura smiled as she looked between the pair.

"The same to you." Kara smiled, tight lipped.

"Jess, could you clear my schedule for the rest of the day please?" Alura asked, and she sounded so like Lena, it made Kara frown.

"No worries Miss Danvers." Jess replied, picking up her phone from her desk, "I have it covered."

Alura grabbed her mom's hand and lead her into the office.

Kara took in her surroundings, "You, Alura are so like your mom."

Alura smiled and ripped open her shirt, "And I am also, so like you."

Kara nodded in agreement, as she stared at the house of El symbol on her chest.

"Are we going?" Alura asked as she noticed her mom staring.

"Yes!" Kara started, as they walked onto the balcony.

Alura put an arm around Kara's waist and lifted her into the sky as they headed back to CatCo.

Lena turned when she heard feet landing behind her on the balcony.

"You two are so late." She said with a smile.

Alura gently lowered Kara, putting her onto her feet. She cleared her throat, noticing the group of people in the room with her.

Lena frowned, before realizing, "Thank you Supergirl." She smiled, "You'll be happy to know that you are the highlight of the next issue of Catco magazine."

Alura had no idea what to think of this at all.

 _So this is what it felt like to be Supergirl?_ She thought. She then nodded, "Thank you Mrs Danvers."

Kara had to hold back a laugh she felt coming. It was so weird, it was like she was seeing a reflection of herself and she used to react.

It was hilarious.

Alura shot back into the sky as Supergirl and the new staff just stared in awe.

"You have your first look at Supergirl, now. Be gone." Lena demanded the staff, and used a firm glare.

They scarpered quickly, leaving both women alone.

Lena turner back to Kara and smiled at her, "And how is your day going? I thought you'd ditched me."

Kara smiled, pushing her glasses up her nose, "I had forgotten, or had no idea...one of those.".

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders and kissed her. Kara smiled as her eyes met Lena's, "I love you."

Kara pinned her against her desk, kissing her more, digging her hands into Lena's hips. Her right then found its way, snaking up her back, beneath her shirt.

Lena hummed, content but pulled away to Kara's dismay as Alura walked in.

"Do you never knock?" Lena asked as her eyes met Alura's.

Alura pointed at the glass, "Everyone was gawking, I saved your ass."

Kara turned around, removing her hand from Lena's shirt, "She has a point."

Lena rolled her eyes, "Let them look."

"Ugh." Alura cringed, "Anyway...Aren't we going to get lunch over and done with?"

Lena crossed her arms, "Your mom already knows."

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose.

Alura only frowned.

Lena then laughed, "You two are the worst at keeping secrets. I have _super hearing,_ remember?"

Alura internally cursed.

"It is great news!" Kara said, excitedly, "It makes me very proud." She smiled as she put an arm around Lena, "But she is twenty, isn't that...a bit soon?"

Lena frowned, "No. I don't think so. Alura and I talked about it and she wanted to take over."

"But she is..." Kara lowered her voice, "Supergirl, and on top of that...Being a CEO of L-Corp, isn't that a bit too much?"

"We just said no." Alura retorted. She crossed her arms, and looked out of the window, upon hearing sirens outside.

"Go on." Kara shrugged, with a small smile.

Alura walked outside to the balcony and shot into the sky.

"Don't we have jobs to get back to?" Kara laughed, looking at Lena.

"We do." Lena smiled and kissed her, "See you later."

Kara laughed and kissed her again, this time, lingering. She didn't want to leave.

"Tonight, I promise." Lena said softly, as her lips met Kara's again.

This time, they forced each other to pull away.

"I love you Supergirl!" Lena called out, making everyone turn in their chairs.

Kara laughed, heading back to her desk, "You wish." She muttered benath her breath with a smile.

Lena smiled smugly, as she sat back at her desk.


	52. 3AM

1st Febuary.

It was the early hours of the morning, around 3:30am and Lena was sat at the table in the kitchen. She had been up since one, struggling to sleep.

She turned her head towards Alura's bedroom when she heard her heart rate change.

Moments later, the door knob clicked and the door opened.

Alura emerged, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She then took the glasses in her hands and put them on her face.

Once her eyes focussed, she started when she saw Lena.

"You're up a bit early." Alura whispered to her mother.

Lena looked at her bright blue bunny coveted pyjama's and a smirk slid across her face. She rubbed her ear lobe with her thumb, "I could say the same about you."

Alura smiled and walked over to the table. She sat opposite her and yawned again, this time, covering her mouth.

"You are tired." Lena giggled lightly.

"I've been very busy." Alura sighed, "I love my jobs, but they are exhausting."

Lena's eyes then widened. She was now concerned that both jobs were all time consuming, "Is it too much, I don't mind coming back."

"Mom, it's fine." Alura said with a smile, trying to ease Lena's worries, "In fact, I am hiring someone to take over."

This, Lena was not expecting, "After under a month, you are hiring someone else?"

"She's nice." Alura reassured.

 _"She?"_ Lena said pointedly.

The young hero only laughed, "Mom, it is not like that."

"Well, I never said it was." Lena smiled, "Who is she then?"

Alura frowned, "You and mom would be nightmares if I ever got a girlfriend." Alura smiled, "It's a good job mom hasn't got super hearing, she would have darted in here by now."

"She's very wheezy." Lena sighed, "I think she has tonsilitis or something."

"The perks of being human." Alura said, sarcastically. Her eyes then found Lena's, "She was enjoying being human, but if tonsilitis is anything to go by..."

"I never even knew she had tonsils." Lena laughed.

Alura's eyebrows raised while also frowning, "You've kissed her...I'm pretty sure you should know."

Lena silently agreed. She then took a deep breath, "Want a cup of tea or something?"

"Tea please, if you don't mind." Alura smiled sheepishly.

"If I minded, I wouldn't be asking." Lena said smugly, as she filled up the kettle. She then put it back on the stand and turned it on.

She then walked back to the table and sat down again, "So, the woman you hired." She began, with a smirk.

Alura laughed and sighed at the same time.

" _Alura Danvers,_ I am your mother, I've seen you in love and I have also seen your mother in love...You two don't hide it easily." Lena smiled.

"I am not in love!" Alura hissed, with a smile, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Liar." Lena said bluntly.

Alura frowned.

Lena pointed to the fine line on her forehead, "Crinkle."

"Ugh! Crinkle!" Alura groaned.

"I told you, I know you and your mom inside out." Lena smiled. She then leaned forward, "So, who is she and most importantly, do you know if she is the same as you, or bisexual or whatever."

"I am bisexual! Although, I don't like to label myself because we all know how that works."

"Hey, I did not label myself _Luthor_ , that was just an unfortunate part of my life."

"And Kara didn't exactly label herself human either, and look at where you two are now."

It was Lena's turn to frown.

"She flew to your office on a bus." Alura said, pointedly.

"This woman, Alura! I want details!" Lena pressed.

"Okay, okay!" Alura said, holding her hands up in defeat, "Her name is Sam."

Lena's eyes lit up, "You can't stop now."

"Why? Cliffhangers are the best."

"Honey, that was the hook." Lena said softly, "Now spill."

"She is 38 years old, but!" Alura pressed, noticing Lena's face change.

"Alura, she is 18 years older than you!" Lena gasped.

"Age doesn't matter." She huffed, "Not when you're immortal anyway."

Lena's heart clenched slightly. The reminder of Kara dying before her was the thing she was trying to get away from.

Not that it was Alura's fault, but Lena feared this was a thing that would hang over them for the rest of their eyes.

Alura's eyes softened as Lena was no longer looking intrigued. She actually looked very sad. Like she had just been hit by something heavy.

"Mom?" Alura asked. She watched as Lena stood up. The kettle had just boiled, but that wasn't Lena's reason for leaving the table.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Alura began.

"It's nothing to worry about. You want to date ladies, you do that." Lena said, pointedly.

Alura felt tension as she heard the mugs hit the work surface.

There was a silence.

"I get the feeling is still raw, and I'm sorry...But, she's still here." Alura said softly. She then saw the back of Lena's hand raise to her.

Alura silenced and waited for Lena to speak.

"It is nothing against you Alura." Lena began, as she poured the steaming water into the cups.

"She is almost as old as me and your mom."

Alura laughed, "Hardly! Now with the immortality, you are basically my age."

"You can't be with her!" Lena snapped as she turned around.

Alura chewed her lip, as her mom gave her the cold stare.

"No matter what human I date, they will die before me. As sad as that is, I still want to love and _live."_

"And when they die?"

This silenced Alura.

Kara stood behind the bedroom door, listening to the last five minutes of the conversation.

She was heartbroken, if she knew this is how Lena would be, she would never have taken the serum. That was then her alien brain thinking.

Her human brain worked differently.

"I never want to lose your mom. And two months ago, I almost lost everything." Lena growled.

Alura frowned, "You married mom...Then she made herself human, which is understandable why you'd want to break it off, but you didn't because you love her."

"I'm not on about that." Lena huffed.

Alura frowned and pinched her glasses, trying to think of any other time in the last two months that both her and Kara were on the edge of losing everything.

"I'm...confused." Alura said slowly. She then took a breath, "This isn't the first time you've been in here at this time in the morning. You do it every night. Mom is always snug as a bug asleep, but I sleep lightly..."

Lots of scenarios began swimming in her head, "Mom...are you...seeing someone else?"

Both Kara and Lena's heart's skipped a beat in that moment.

Kara remained silent behind the bedroom door and listened in.

Lena's eyebrows scrunched in disgust, "No!" She hissed, "I would never do that to Kara."

"Then what is keeping you awake? Don't say work."

"When Kara made herself human...Alex stayed for an hour while Kara settled, and we got talking..." Lena shrugged, "Trying to rationalise why Kara would want to be human...Alex was speaking in riddles...I was heartbroken...I mistook Alex's kindness for something more."

Alura frowned, "And..."

"And..." She began, through a shuddered breath. Her eyes then found Alura's, "And then, I kissed her."

Alura's jaw dropped.

Kara lowered her head, swallowing the lump in her throat. She walked over to the bed and got in again. She pulled up the blankets and silently cried herself back to sleep.

"Alex told me it was stress and exhaustion...But...It has been keeping me awake because..." She then shrugged.

"You fell for Kara's sister..." Alura bit. She slowly got up and took off her pyjamas in double time and came back as Supergirl.

"Imagine how mom would feel if she knew that."

"Alura, I didn't fall for her."

"But she is keeping you awake." Alura almost snapped, "She is keeping you awake because you are in love." She growled, soft eyes vanishing. Lena was now facing Supergirl.

Dissapointing Supergirl, weather it be Kara or not, it still terrified her.

"You had better say your prayers and count your blessings and _do not_ become the woman I have feared you would become." Alura growled.

"And what would thay be? Your fears?" Lena retorted.

"Ever since mom became human, I have been worried that you would slot back into your Luthor herritige and turn to the dark side. Don't prove me right. Alex Danvers is married, pregnant and you have a wife, don't screw it." She sneered, before flying off of the balcony.

Lena stood in silence and grabbed her phone, she logged onto the L-Corp and saw the face of a woman, a happy woman.

' _Announcement: A. Danvers steps down as the head of L-Corp and hands the role to Samantha Arias'_ Lena read the announcement and then made some calls.

Had Lena finally turned?


	53. Chapter 53

Alura spent most of the morning just flying around. She had no idea what to do, or even who to talk to. As she hung in the red, paling early morning sky, she was lost in thought and things began dawning on her.

Lots of things.

She had no friends. Sure, she had Sam, but Sam was an employee and nothing more than that. Alura let out a sigh as she looked over at the rising sun. It was beautiful to say the least and she had never actually paid attention to how life began first thing in the morning. It was slow, and yet so fast.

A bit like life.

Alura was a superhero, a superhero with lots of issues, when it came to her parents.

She grew tired of dealing with their problems, and if there was one thing she knew, it was that Kara and Lena could handle their problems no matter what.

* * *

Lena's apartment, 7am

Lena had stayed awake since Alura left that morning, thinking about how to tell Kara about what really happened in the early hours of New Year's day. Well, how could she? If she really had started to develop feelings for Alex, how the hell would she get out of it?

That was impossible in Lena's mind.

She was jostled out of her thoughts when she heard the bedroom door open. She looked up and smiled slightly as Kara walked in, "Morning." She smiled sheepishly.

"You're usually at work by now." Kara groaned.

Lena frowned, "Maybe I wanted to see my wife before I went anywhere."

"Or normally, you'd leave a note apologising for why you had to go before seeing me. Doesn't that seem a bit out of the ordinary to you?" Kara almost snapped. She walked over to the counter and turned on the kettle. She was in a bad mood, especially after overhearing what went on between her and Alex that morning. Lena put her mood down to hormones, and changed the subject, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Just go to work Lena." Kara grunted.

She was in no mood to talk. Kara swung open the cupboard door and grabbed a cup, she then put it down a little heavily on the counter top.

Lena was watching everything. The sour face, the attitude and the tone in which she was talking.

"It can wait." Lena said sternly, "Kara." She said after sucking up a breath, "I need to tell you something."

Kara then snickered, "What did you do?"

Lena tried to look at Kara's face to see any sign of something to tell her what was wrong with her wife.

The green eyed woman hesitated, "I never said anything was wrong."

"Ah." Kara said, raising her index finger, "But when you say, _you need to tell me something_ , it therefore implies something is wrong, oh and the fact that you are in fact, a Luthor, well, that explains almost everything, when you say we need to talk." Kara finally faced Lena, sucking her lips sourly.

Lena was appalled to say the least, and she put her defences up.

Kara noticed.

"You are the one putting your walls up, but why? You have nothing to hide do you Lena?" Kara tilted her head to the side as Lena then glared at her.

"I'm trying to understand what the hell has gotten into you this morning." Lena sneered, "I understand if you are due, but..." She shrugged, "There is something more to this."

"Enlighten me!" Kara snapped, "There is nothing wrong with me!" Her arms were now flailing, "I am absolutely fine! Well." She then shrugged, "I just think after eighteen years of being dead that a lot has changed. You even more so! Who knew that I would marry the wrong woman, not once but twice!"

Lena now got to her feet, truly pissed, "You need to shut the hell up! If marrying me was such an inconvenience, why do it? More to the point, and I won't ask again, what has gotten into you?"

Kara gave it a moment, and smiled with her defences up, "I became human for you, and that was a mistake." She said sternly, "Marrying a Luthor is a mistake and I was warned. I thought..." She shrugged, "I thought, that this woman is genuine, yes she is a Luthor, but that is a name that has been dragged through the dirt by other members of her family, but she isn't them. She is different."

As Kara was about to tell Lena that she knew, Alura flew in through the window. The tension was overwhelming as both of her mom's were full on glaring at each other, ready to tear each other to shreds. Alura quickly got dressed, and did up her hair. "I will be home late tonight...Not that you..." She stared between the pair. She then shrugged, "Bye."

Kara finally looked at the floor as the door shut behind her daughter.

Lena released a sigh, "Tell me what all of this is for. You snapping at me?"

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat. She then pushed her glasses up her nose, "Is there someone else?"

"What?!" Lena gasped, "No!"

"Let me rephrase that, do you love someone else?"

Lena hesitated, did Kara know?

Kara took the hesitation as confirmation, "Say nothing more." She sighed, and walked to their bedroom.

Lena was dumbfounded, and knew she had to get Kara back.

* * *

 **A/N: Lena and Alex are not going to be a thing, I just wanted them to have their first argument over something stupid. Their love is something I don't want to be cosy all the way through, they have to hit rough patches. I do know that throughout this story they have had a few, but this one felt like an argument anyone would have because it is literally just a stupid argument.**

 **I might wrap this story up soon, but I want to use Alura in future stories. Should I keep her for other stories in the future? I really love the character and maybe her own independent stories would be nice to see.**

 **Thoughts please. As ever, thank you all for reading.**

 **Yours Truly.**


	54. True Colours

_But love is blind, and lovers cannot see.-William Shakespeare._

Alura sat at her computer a day later and leaned into her new lover's arms. The woman kissed her cheek, and rubbed her arms, "Are your mom's talking yet?"

"No." Alura sighed as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "I get that my mom was overwhelmed with what Kara did..."

"Look, you don't need to explain whatever it is your mom's did to me. From what I know, they are in love and...She will come running back home to her when the time is right." She said softly, "Don't worry about it."

Alura turned around completely and grabbed the woman's cheeks and kissed her tenderly, her tongue making contact with the other woman's.

They soon sank into each other. The other woman eventually pulled away slowly, "How did your mom's take the news of you and I?"

Alura thought back to the conversation she had when she was even contemplating what was now happening.

"They...Not very well...The age gap..." Alura sighed, "But love is love isn't it?" She shrugged, "If it's there...It is... _bound_ to happen."

Sam pulled a stool over, "The way I see it, is if you are happy, I am happy. None of the rest of it matters."

Alura then smiled, "I love you."

Sam giggled lightly, "I love you too."

Like a child, Alura's heart fluttered. Her jaw then dropped when she saw Kara outside, just staring.

Sam frowned when she noticed Alura staring behind them.

"Supergirl?"

"She isn't Supergirl, I'm..." Alura stopped herself, "How is she doing that?"

Sam stood with Alura and went to the window. Alura pulled the window open, "Supergirl...How are you flying?"

"Tell your girlfriend who you are. The last time you didn't it didn't work out." Kara demanded.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Alura chuckled, "I thought there was a rule?"

"Rule?" Sam asked, "What is going on?" She was concerned and hated the way Supergirl was looking at Alura.

"After you lost Abbie, when it comes to people you love. You don't lie." Kara almost hissed.

"Mom-" Alura began.

"Mom?!" Sam gasped. She looked between the two, beyond confused as to what was going on.

Alura stopped a breath and looked at Kara, "Mom, get in here and explain to me how the hell you are flying."

Kara rolled her eyes and did as she was told. She flew inside and landed firmly in the kitchen.

Sam was in awe, _she was in a relationship with Supergirl._

"Stop acting like a child." Alura sneered at her mother, "Mom was stressed out and she had very mixed signals, she was scared too and now she is terrified of losing you! Go home and see her."

"She kissed my sister!" Kara hissed.

"And I'm forever kissing your ass, but I'm your daughter and I have to suck it up. Go home." Alura snapped.

Kara grunted and did as she was told. She left out of the window and went soaring through the sky.

Alura sighed heavily, before feeling arms around her. Alura's heart warmed instantly, relaxing into the other woman.

"I'm with Supergirl." Sam smirked, "That makes you one hundred times hotter..." Her voice then lowered, "Who is Abbie?"

Alura's heart stung, "She _was_ a girl that I loved in college...And she died when the Nazi's came back."

There was a soft tut from Sam, "Alura, I'm sorry."

Alura shrugged, "Nothing could be done..." She then turned to face the other woman and looked her in the eyes, "I love you now Samantha Arias. And if you accept every part of me, we will have no problems."

"I accept all of you." Sam smiled, before kissing her again.

Sam relaxed into her touch and didn't see her phone ringing, or the messages.

 **Mom, Lena: I'm in trouble. I'm at L-Corp.**

 **Mom, Lena: Metallo is here. Where are you?**

 **Mom, Lena: SUPERGIRL!**


	55. Not Meant to Be

Alura strutted into work, and was holding a stand with two coffees in styrofoam cups. The Danvers dressed much like Kara, sporting burgandy pants and a dark blue shirt.

Her hair was tied in a neat bun.

Alura smiled as she greeted Jess, "Good morning, is she in?" Reffering to Sam.

"Ready and waiting Miss Danvers." Jess smiled as she held a pen in hand. She took a breath and smiled lightly, "You look like your mom's, has anyone told you that before?"

Nervously, Alura pinched her glasses, "Plenty." She replied sheepishly.

"You even do the glasses thing!" Jess replied rather excitedly.

Alura laughed, "Thank you. Have a good day." She said as she backed to the door.

"You too, Miss Danvers." Jess smiled, as Alura vanished to the other side of the door.

Alura smiled as she saw her girlfriend filling out forms, "And good morning to you."

Sam looked up, and smiled gracefully as she looked up, "Hello Alura."

"I brought you a coffee. How is everything going?"

Sam put her pen down, "I'm getting somewhere." She smiled. She then frowned and took a breath, "Your mom...She got her powers back after permanently killing her Kryptonian cells...Did you find out how?"

"Uh-huh." Alura nodded as she took a seat on the other side of the desk. She took a sip of her coffee before taking a breath, "She had a stone, that no one even knew existed. It contained cells that could return the powers back temporarily..."

"The emergency set?"

Alura nodded.

"Well, what if you end up in trouble now?"

"I have my other mom to help me out. So, enough about me...What have you been up to?"

"Alura, we are in a relationship and I am considerably older than you...There are bound to be...Add-ons..."

"That is bad wording...But yeah..." Alura said skeptically, "So, what surprise do you have in store for me?"

Sam went quiet, having no idea how to tell the young woman in front of her. Alura was so sweet and meant the world to Sam.

They meant everything to each other.

Alura sat waiting on her answer. She knew Sam was mulling the truth over, "Well?"

"I have a daughter." Sam added.

Alura's heart skipped a beat.

Sam carried on, "She is twelve years old...I wanted to tell you sooner."

"Then why didn't you?" Alura asked, on the edge of sounding cold, "We started something and before we did, you didn't think to tell me?"

"I know, you're almost 22 and I'm 38...You must have thought that there would be more."

"And that was for me to figure out?"

"I thought common sense would be a thing." Sam retorted, "Many would say that I am in a relationship with a teenager, but seems as you age slower than humans..."

"So..." Alura began, "Where is your daughter?"

"With her dad. And now I know you are Supergirl, that introduces an element if danger and...no offence to you, but I cannot do that to her."

Alura nodded sadly, but she understood Sam all too well. She and her own parents went through hell purely for being heroes.

"I want to be with you Alura and I hope our relationship lasts."

"Your daughter can't stay with her dad for ever, she needs a mom." Alura sighed. She stood and walked over to Sam and kissed her, "I love you."

Sam smiled sadly. She looked into Alura's eyes and saw that the Danvers was ending the relationship.

However, they were on good terms.

Sam kissed Alura again and let her go eventually, "It wasn't meant to be."

"It may not have been, but it was nice." Alura laughed slightly. She kissed Sam again, "Thank you for everything."

Sam let go of her slowly and returned to doing the paperwork. Alura picked up her coffee cup and left the room.

She headed to the bathroom and broke down, _what the hell was happening?_ Alura thought as her fist accidentally crushed the ceremic sink that sat before her.


	56. Slipping Through My Fingers

Alura spent the next few months burying her head in work. She couldn't bare the life that she was currently leading.

7pm

She was surrounded by take out and looked up when she heard a knock at the door.

She gently put her pen down and walked to the door. She pulled it open and looked at the floor when Lena walked in.

"Your mom and I haven't seen you in weeks, we are starting to get worried about you." Lena said softly.

"I'm stocked up with work. And...being a hero. Are you and mom working it out?"

"Your mom and I..." Lena began, "We are fine. We miss you Alura, and you are always here."

"I am unlucky in love. Sam doesn't want me because of thr danger Supergirl presents and I...I fall in love and my heart get's broken."

"That's life." Lena shrugged, before looking at the take out boxes, "You are coming round to ours for a few hours."

"Mom." She shrugged, "I'm busy."

"It wasn't a request." Lena said sternly.

Alura sighed and grabbed her coat.

Lena followed her out of the door, she was worried about Alura, and this was the first time that she had managed to catch her daughter at home.

Kara's place

Alura walked through the door, and walked straight into Kara's arms.

Kara held Alura tightly, "I know honey." Kara said softly, "It seems hard now..." As she was rubbing Alura's back, she glanced at Lena as she walked in.

"It seems hard, but you will find someone."

Alura broke down in tears and gripped Kara tighter, "I can't do the hero thing...I can't do anything!"

"Hey, hey, hey. You are smart, you are perfect."

"I'm a half-breed." Alura hissed.

Kara wondered why Lena wasn't saying anything. She looked at her for help but she was offering nothing.

"You are better than you think." Kara sighed, "And you are not a _half-breed_. You are Alura Danvers, my daughter. Lena and I are proud of you."

Alura sighed and wiped her eyes, "I'll take a shower...I will be out before dinner."

"Okay." Kara whispered. She then let her go.

Alura hugged Lena as she headed to the bathroom, "I love you mom." Alura said quietly.

"I love you too honey." Lena said quietly as she squeezed Alura gently.

Kara stared at Lena after Alura left.

"Fat lot of good you are!" Kara hissed at Lena.

"We are all grown ups and you offer no help at all." Lena snapped back, "How long are we going to lie to her? We are in May and we still haven't sorted our problems out. She has a broken heart and we are fractured! Kara, I will carry on fighting for you but all of this is beyond a joke."

"Our marriage is a joke to you." Lena retorted.

"OUR LIVES ARE ONE BIG JOKE! A LUTHOR AND A SUPER! WE DON'T HAPPEN! I LOVE YOU LENA!" Kara snapped, "I love you and I want my wife back."

"A few more counselling sessions? Will they sort us out Kara? What will help us?"

"We just need to find each other." Kara breathed.

"I love you." Lena said quietly.

Kara let her shoulders drop, "I love you too."


	57. The Devil in Me

Kara and Lena sat outside the shrink's office. Lena thought this whole thing was absurd, but Kara believed that it worked.

Lena caught Kara biting her lip and she blushed, "We should go home." Lena breathed.

Kara stopped biting her lip, going red as she was caught, "We have this appointment." she stuttered.

Lena rubbed her neck, "I'm starved..." She watched Kara's eyes and saw how cluless she looked.

 _"Of sex._ We should do make up sex, that feels _so_ much better."

Kara could hear the desperation in her wife's voice, "We need to figure out where we went wrong first."

Lena's eyes darkened, "Alura left home, and you missed her, that is how all of this started."

The blonde shrugged, "You sound desperate."

"Oh believe me." Lena laughed, " _I am_."

Kara kept up the seriousness, " _No Lena._ We do this the proper way." She then crossed her arms, "What will that achieve?"

"My needs." Lena replied pointedly. She then looked down as her phone vibrated. Lena then muttered, "That's the closest to vibrations I will get."

Kara huffed, "Look, I am going about this the right way!"

"We are not doing this." Lena sighed. She then picked up her phone and went to talk to the person on the other end.

Lena returned ten minutes later to see Kara standing there, gripping her bag strap on her shoulder, "We need to talk this out." She said strongly.

A smirk lit up Lena's face.

The Super-Luthor Apartment

Alura was disturbed doing her work when her mothers walked in, snogging each other. She watched carefully as Lena pinned Kara to the door.

She watched them carefully to see if either would notice that she was there.

Carefully, Alura watched Lena's arm, and she didn't need x-ray vision to see where her hand was going.

She blushed furiously, " _Oh Rao."_ With that, Kara opened her eyes, biting back a groan when Lena was already in too deep.

"Alura!"

Lena instantly retrieved her hand and turned to her betroot red faced daughter, "What the hell are you doing here?!" She snapped, glaring.

Alura tripped over the coffee table, dropping her files as she did so, "I...I...You said you'd help out with some work around this time, so I came early..." She then looked at Kara.

She then muttered beneath her breath, _"Looks like mom was about to come right then."_

Forgetting both her mom's had super hearing, she pushed her glasses up her nose, laughing nervously as she looked between the two women that were glaring at her.

"Golly, did I say that out loud?" She giggled.

She backed towards the window, "I will come back when you call."

Lena watched Alura rip open her shirt and jump from the window.

Kara smirked, "Mrs Danvers, where were we?"

Lena smiled to herself before using super speed to rush Kara from her feet, "I was meeting your _high_ expectations."

"Take me over my expectations." Kara grinned.

"As you wish." Lena smiled as she kissed Kara again.


End file.
